Meaningless Love
by apigrabbit
Summary: When Minako Aino's friend Ami catches a cold a few days before her big interview with business mogul, Kunzite Shitennou, she agrees to take her place. After their brief meeting, Minako finds herself continually drawn to him. Discontinued. (Revised & Re-posted under new title "Dangerous Attraction")
1. Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V are property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Calm Before the Storm

"These are some great shots, Minako." Mamoru shuffled through her photos. It wasn't everyday the photography teacher complimented one of his students. Mamoru believed in tough love and only showed admiration when it was due. "I think you've definitely improved over the last few months." Minako beamed, "I expect your work for your finals to be just as exquiste, if not more." And he was back to his stern ways. Minako would take the compliment.

"Thank you, Mr. Chiba." Placing her photos back into her porfolio, she could feel the heated glares from the other girls in class. "I'm hoping to include some portrait shots, more of the journalist types though."

"That's fine," Mamoru excused the class for the day, "just make sure you use your viewfinder." She winced at the meer thought. Catching the look, he laughed. "It's not that bad, Minako. You can't always depend on that screen of yours."

"Why not?" Wasn't that the purpose of it, why look through the viewfinder when she could just look down at her screen.

"Believe it or not," he taunted, "their was a time when us old folks could only use the viewfinder." Before Minako could attest, Mamoru was showing her to the door. "Goodbye Ms. Aino, I will see you next Tuesday."

"Fine," She propped her backpack over one shoulder, "I'm leaving." Not many people liked Mamoru Chiba, he had the reputation for being a tough teacher and almost everyone she talked to had failed his course. It wasn't as difficult as everyone had complained. Sure he was tough, but weren't teachers supposed to be? "I'll see you next Tuesday." She yelled back as Mamoru practically shoved her out the door.

Mamoru admired her passion for photography, but he could only handle her personality for a few hours in a day.

* * *

"What? He complimented you?" Makoto couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I had no idea that man even knew what a compiment was."

Laughing, Ami nudged her brunette friend. "Come on, Makoto. It was your own fault for failing his course." Ami began to scold her, "if you knew you didn't like photography, you shouldn't have majored in it."

Makoto just rolled her eyes. "Well what about you, misses know-it-all?" She teased her blue haired friend. "Rumor has it you have an interview with one of biggest business men in the world."

"No, no." Ami quickly dismissed the rumors. "He's not the biggest business man in the world. His family's hotel business is well-known on the east coast, so now they're bringing it to the west coast." Minako could see the passion in Ami's bright blue eyes. That's another thing she shared with her friends. When they were passionate about something, they threw themselves completely into their work. "What better place to test the waters than here in Las Vegas. It hasn't been announced whether or not it will be a casino/hotel or just a hotel, kind of like the Thumper."

"Hopefully it's part casino, because the Thumper has been losing business before it was even built." 'Ronald Thumper' Minako mused, that man was all business. He could careless about the integrity of the strip, all he saw were dollar signs, so when the city of Las Vegas refused to allow him to build a casino, he built a giant tower of condominiums instead.

"Well, I'll be finding out in a few weeks." Ami was excited, but nervous. So many people in her class had tried to schedule a brief meeting with Kunzite Shitennou, but to no avail. Not even the news stations could get ahold of the mysterious man or his family, but thanks to her persistence, his PR finally agreed to a quick interview a few days before their grand opening.

* * *

Wanting to get a few candid shots for her final, Minako opted to roam the strip. Ami and Makoto offered to tag along, but Minako turned down their offer. 'Go home!' She had told them, 'get some well deserved rest. I won't be out too long anyways.'

Taking a few shots here and there, she soon found herself in the lot of an unfinished building. It looked like it was still being built. A large billboard read:

 **Mistress 9**  
Property of the Shitennou Family  
Grand Opening: June 8, 2020

"This must be the place Ami is doing her report on." She knew she probably wasn't supposed to be on the empty lot, but with no fencing, she felt it was all fair game. "I could probably get some really good shots from up there." Glancing up at the tall building, Minako began to search for an opening, which honestly didn't take too long. ' _Whatever company is building this place, should be fired_.' She thought to herself as she squeezed through a crack in the door from the back of the building. Thanks to the many bright lights from the strip, it was easy for Minako to navigate around the building. Finally finding the staircase, she made her way up the high-rise building.

Minako prayed that their would be some nice compensation to walking up all these damn stairs. By the 20th floor, she was barely half way up. ' _Fuck it!_ ' Pulling out her Canon T6s, she began to shoot. It wasn't the best view, but it was better than taking shots from the ground.

"I'm sorry, Sir!" Minako quickly stopped shooting. Skimming the area, looking for the source of the voice, her eyes landed on a tall slim man with short white hair. His eyes, Minako noted, his irises were red. "That Kakyuu woman seems to be playing hard to get."

Wanting to stay out of their view, Minako began to make her way up the stairs, she needed to get to higher ground. "I don't like excuses, Helios." A taller man appeared from the shadows. He had shoulder length silver-white hair that glistened in the moonlight. Helios dropped to one knee as the mysterious man approached him. The 40th floor, Minako's legs burned. ' _Damn those stairclimbers, I thought you were supposed to help?!_ ' She groaned. "This place is opening in two weeks, I have yet to ever reschedule a grand opening, and I do not plan on starting now." Taking out her camera, she tried to get a good shot, but couldn't get a clear enough view. Pulling her camera to her face, she peeked through the viewfinder. As her camera began to focus, Minako could see a clear shot of the silver haired man. His skin was like porcelain, his eyes were a grey-blue, like the moon. His irises glowed in the moonlight.

"Yes, sir," Helios stood, "I promise. I'll take care of everything."

"Good," just as the man began to step away, Minako's shutter clicked, echoing throughout the building. He stopped abruptly, turning back to Helios, he heard it again. Skimming the area, his eyes trailed up the side of the tall building. Peeking through her viewfinder, Minako's eyes locked with his. Her heart dropped, she quickly dropped her camera and hid behind the exposed drywall. ' _No fucking way_ ,' Minako could feel her heart pounding, it almost felt as if it were going to bust out of her chest, ' _how could he see me from up here?_ '

"Is something wrong, sir?"

"No," he disregardedHelios' questions, "Make sure this building is closed off before the grand opening. Nobody should be in the building, we don't need any accidents."

"Yes, sir!"

Hearing the sound of rubber burning against the pavement, Minako made a run for it. Escaping without being noticed, she was lucky. That man seemed dangerous, but who was he? Maybe he worked for the Shitennou's? Minako had to tell Ami what happened.

* * *

 **apigrabbit note** : WOW. It's been a while...like 5 years "a while". I hope this didn't seem rushed, I'm still working on character traits and what not, so please bare with me.


	2. Ami's Sick

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V are the property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Ami's Sick...

"AAH-CHU~!" Minako handed Ami another tissue. Quickly wiping her nose, she thanked her friend then turned her attention back to her book. The ride on the tram from campus to their apartment was always an adventure, except for the past week.

Minako's mind started to wander. Minako knew Ami wouldn't be to thrilled with her being on the Mistress 9 lot, but she was stunned when Ami practically blew up on her.

 _"What do you mean you were on the Mistress 9 lot?!" A once sleepy Ami was now frantic. "Mina, you know what this interview means to me. If they had caught you, found out you were with me?!"_

 _"Thanks!" Minako continued, "Thank you for being concerned for me."_

 _Taking a step back, Ami realized what her friend just escaped from and recomposed herself. "I'm sorry, Minako." Her friend had witnessed something and all though it wasn't clear whether or not it dealt with a crime, if her best friend had been caught, the last thing they'd do is bring her back home to Ami. "It's late, why don't we just go to bed and forget this ever happened."_

"Minako?" Ami snapped her fingers, breaking Minako's trance.

"Sorry," she shook her head, "what's up?"

"If we stay any longer we'll get stuck on this thing again. We're at our stop." Propping their backpacks over their shoulders, they made their way through the tram to the platform. The walk home was silent, just like it's been everyday since their little spat. ' _I hate this_ ,' Minako glanced over to her friend, who was still reading her book.

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Minako cracked, "there! I said it."

Coming to a complete halt, Ami shut her book and turned to her friend. "Sorry for what?" She sniffled.

"I'm sorry about last week, about trespassing on Shitennou land, and almost getting caught." Ami gave a faint smile, "I'm sorry for jeopardizing your interview with this Kunzite guy."

Ami laughed now, "Minako, I already forgave you." Placing her finger to her lip, she began to think. "As a matter of fact, I forgave you last week, two nights ago, and last night." Ami placed her hands on her friends shoulders, "Minako, I am not mad at you. I'm just happy that you are safe." Minako wasn't convinced. "I'm sorry if I'm giving off the vibe that I'm still upset, but I'm not, at least not at you."

"Then what are you upset about?"

"Catching this damn cold!" Minako smiled now, it wasn't everyday that Ami Mizuno cursed. "My interview is two days away and I honestly feel like this cold is getting worse and worse by the minute." She had all her questions written down, she had practiced everyday and night, trying her best to memorize the questions just in case she lost her papers. She tried to prepare herself for his blunt answers.

"It's because you keep stressing yourself out," Minako pointed out, "all you do is practice for this interview. You haven't once taken care of yourself. When was the last time we actually ate together?"

"Last night.."

"Wrong!" Minako scolded her friend, "the last time we actually ate together, at our place, on our dining table, was a month ago." It hurt Minako to see Ami slave over this interview, especially over some guy that could careless about Ami or the hard work she was putting into this. "Ami, I get it, you want a good grade, but you're falling apart."

Frowning, Ami looked down at her feet, a childhood habit. "You're right. I think I've trained my taste buds to only know the flavor of instant ramen."

"Cardboard, huh?" Ami laughed. Patting her friend on the back, Minako came up with a great idea. "Tonight, no interview this or interview that!" Before Ami could oppose, Minako slung her arm over her friends shoulder. "Tonight, we are going to have a girls night. Marathon Studio Ghibli and eat like Queens."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?"

"Easy, " she winked at her friend, "we'll stop by the Crown Center and bother Motoki until he gives us what we want." Minako teased, "you know he can't say 'no' to a smart girl like you. You are his weakness."

"Oh, shut up, Minako!" Ami blushed. Finally, things were going back to normal. They laughed as they made their way to the Crown Center, talking about school, boys, and well, more boys.

* * *

It was safe to say Minako's 'Marathon Binge' wasn't her best idea. Not only was Ami sick, but she was practically bedridden. "Hey Ami," she popped her head into Ami's room, "do you need anything?"

"Maybe some more soup," Ami's arm shook as she attempted to hand over her plastic bowl. Minako ran over to her friends side and caught the bowl before its contents could splash all over their carpet. "Sorry." Ami placed a tissue over her mouth and began to cough profusely. ' _This is my fault_ ,' Minako knew she should have known better than to keep her friend up all night, when clearly what she needed was a well nights rest.

"Are you going to reschedule your interview with that Kunzite guy?"

"I already tried," Ami coughed, "they refused. They said I either show up tomorrow or nothing at all." Minako grimaced, "I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't miss this opportunity, but I can't show up looking like this." Her nose was bright red from all the tissues rubbing against it, her eyes were blood shot, and her skin were as pale as the four white walls that surrounded them.

"I'm sorry, Ami." Minako felt horrible for putting her friend in this state, "if I could help you in anyway, I swear I would."

"I know." Ami smiled, taking her friends hand, "I know you would."

As Minako turned away, Ami realized that her friend could indeed help her after all. "Minako, wait!" Attempting to sit up, she felt her chest tighten and a hard cough released from her throat.

"Are you okay?" Minako was back to her friends side, "what's wrong?"

"You can help me," Ami smiled, "You can do the interview for me tomorrow."

"No way!" Minako took a step back.

"Please, Minako, this is my only chance to get this interview." She grabbed her friends hands, "you said you would help and this is your chance."

"Ami, I don't even know what to ask him?"

"Don't worry about that, I already have all the questions written down on a piece of paper." She pointed to her desk, somewhere under the mountain of waded papers was a sheet full of interview questions. "All you have to do is read from the paper. It's easy."

"What if he talks really fast? I can't write that quickly and you know my memory is shit!"

"No need to remember, I have a tape recorder. It was given to us at the beginning of this semester." She pointed towards her backpack that was hanging by the doorknob, "I finally have a reason to use it." It wouldn't matter what kind of excuse Minako came up with, Ami had a solution to everything.

"Fine," Minako finally gave in, "I will do your interview for you. This is my fault after all, it would only make sense that I make things right." Kissing her friend on the temple, "I'll get you more soup then you go back to sleep."

* * *

 **apigrabbit note** : Woo! How is the story going so far? I honestly hope these aren't coming off rushed :( I just kind of want to get to the point...ya know?


	3. The Big Interview

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V are property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Big Interview

"Are you nervous?" Makoto asked as they approached the tram platform. It was an unusually busy day for the tram, which didn't help Minako's nerves.

"Of course not," she reassured Makoto, "why should I be nervous?"

"Because this is a huge chunk of Ami's final grade."

"Thanks, Makoto." Minako shot a heated look at her friend, "that's what I need to hear right now."

Entering the tram, Makoto patted her friends back, "you'll do great, Minako. Nothing fazes you."

Sure, not for Minako Aino. But it wasn't just about her right now, it was about getting a good grade for Ami, now that fazed her. As the tram approached the busy streets of the Las Vegas strip, Minako could see the Shitennou headquarters. Built just last year, it stood just as high as their hotel, Mistress 9.

"Sixty stories," Makoto noted, "they really like their high-risers."

"Yeah," Minako swallowed hard. Feeling her chest tighten, her palms began to sweat. "What if I screw this up?" Minako became frantic, "what if I say something stupid and he relays it to Ami's professor?"

"Minako!" Makoto laughed, "you'll do fine. Stop stressing out. Geez, you're starting to sound just like Ami."

Taking in a deep breath, she slumped back into her seat. "You're right," she tried to stay calm, "I've got this."

* * *

Makoto chose to stay in the bottom lobby of the sixty story building, ' _It'd be unprofessional if I followed_ ,' Makoto had explained to Minako, ' _It'd be better if you went up by yourself_.'

' _She's right!_ ' Minako told herself as she entered the elevator, ' _I have to do this by myself_.' Before Minako could even take in a deep breathe, the elevator doors slid open to reveal a sleek, all white lobby. Stepping out, she examined her surroundings. Two women sat behind a maple wood desk, both answering phone calls, one after another.

"Mr. Shitennou cannot be bothered at this time," one girl answered, "you will have to call back some other time."

"Mr. Shitennou will not be available for any questions at this time," the other woman chimed, "he is booked for the next two years, please call back then."

The two women wore similar outfits. Black pencil skirt, white camisole, black blazer to match. Their hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. Looking at her own outfit, Minako began to regret wearing her navy blue skater skirt with a matching camisole. She tugged on her over-sized cream colored cardigan, as if it had the power to make her disappear.

"Hello," one of the women behind the desk noticed Minako, "you must be Ms. Mizuno." Before Minako could answer, the woman was already answering another phone call. "Mr. Shitennou cannot be bothered at this time," she repeated, "you'll have to call back some other time."

"Hello, Ms. Mizuno." Another woman turned the corner of the lobby, "I am Thetis," she extended her hand to Minako. She was as tall as Minako, had fair skin and long sleek black hair. Her eyes were cobalt blue, like her photography teacher. It was rather rare for someone with jet black hair.

"Hello, I am-"

"Mr. Shitennou, will see you now, please follow me." Trying to keep up, Minako studied the hallway. Everything was white, the walls were bare. It seemed like such a cold place. "Here you go." Thetis stopped by two large wooden doors. "He is right behind these doors." She waited for Minako to enter before excusing herself.

"Hello?" Minako peeked into the room, it was empty. She tried to take everything in at once. His office was nothing like his lobby, as a matter of fact, it was the complete opposite. Everything was dark. His desk, furniture, if it wasn't for the wide floor-to-ceiling windows, you would probably get lost.

"Do you like what you see?" The deep voice came out of no where, causing her to jump. Releasing all her papers, they scattered around her. Dropping to collect all her things, she began to panic. Ami had organized everything for her that morning, reminding her to make sure to keep all the papers in order. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Kneeling beside her, Minako's eyes widened.

"Mr. Shitennou?"

"Call me, Kunzite." Handing her the fallen papers, Minako felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. Their was no way he was the man Ami was supposed to interview. Shoulder length silver hair, eyes as grey and bright as the moon. It was the man from the week before, outside the hotel. "You must be Ami Mizuno?"

"Uh," she tried to think. "I'm Minako."

"Minako? I could have sworn Thetis said your name was Ami."

"No," Minako explained herself, "I'm sorry. I am Minako Aino, I am filling in for Ami Mizuno." He gave her a questionable look, raising a brow. "Ami and I go to school together, she's also my roommate. She has come down with the flu and has asked me to fill in for her."

"Ah, then you are studying journalism as well?"

"No, er, kind of-" Minako's palms began to sweat again, she could hear her heart pounding against her chest. Did he not recognize her? Maybe he didn't see her after all. "I am majoring in photojournalism."

"Well, like I told your friend," he led her towards his desk, "I only have ten minutes."

"Why so short?" Minako tried to joke.

"Because," he turned to her, "the more time I waste speaking with you, the more money I lose." Taken back by his comment, she felt insulted. Waste his time?

"Well then" her brows knitted together, "we can't have that." Her voice came out rather bitter, she tried to recompose herself. Now is not the time to say something sarcastic. She had to bite her tongue.

Becoming more and more annoyed with the young blonde, he took a seat behind his desk. "Go ahead. Ask your questions." Placing the ancient recorder on his desk, it stood out like a sore thumb next to his sleek modern technology. He chuckled at her old equipment. "Is that what UNLV provides for their students? How tragic." Choosing to ignore his sarcastic tone, she continued to sort through her papers.

"Alright." Clicking record, she cleared her throat. "Mr. Shitennou, your family is well known for its many hotels throughout the eastern coast. In a recent interview with TIME magazine, you said that you credited all your success to your father, why?"

"That's a strange question."

"Well," Minako raised a brow, "what's your answer."

Kunzite was taken back by Minako's sudden change in attitude. It almost intrigued him, _almost_. "I owe my success to my father, because he is the one who created the Shitennou empire. Thanks to his big dreams and determination, we now have at least one hotel in every big city across the eastern coast."

Writing down key words, she continued to flip through Ami's papers. "By the end of this month you'll be turning 30, do you have any big plans? Any parties I can sneak myself into? Get some good shots?"

Cocking his head to side, a hint of a smile formed on the corner of his lip. "Is that _your_ question or Ami's?"

With a large smile, she replied, "both."

"No," he replied, his faint smile diminished. "I don't believe in parties, the only affairs I ever attend are strictly business."

"Wow," Minako eased back into her seat, "you sound like a real outgoing person." She couldn't see why so many women swooned when this man entered a building. He was as plain as a cardboard box. "You had so much potential to be a real heartthrob," Minako sat erect, "but instead you're as boring as a freshly painted wall waiting to dry.

"Excuse me?" Kunzite stood now, he didn't need to take such crude comments from a simpleminded girl like Minako. Minako felt her heart begin to pound yet again. ' _Oh shit!_ ' She cursed herself, ' _good job, Minako!_ '

"I'm sorry," she interjected, "I didn't mean to come off so-"

"Ignorant? Dull-witted? Stupid." Stepping from behind his desk, he stood in front of her now, towering over her. Never in her life had she ever felt as sheepish as she felt now. "Do you have an actual question for me, Ms. Aino or will you continue to read from your friends irrationally thought out papers?"

"I just did," she retorted.

He took a seat beside her. "Why am I so straightforward?" He let out a long sigh, "when you've been in this business for as long as I have, you become cold and blunt." His eyes locked with hers. "You are rather straightforward yourself, Miss Aino," he took her personality into account, "but your effervescence makes it seem more cheeky." He was right, Minako was a very straightforward woman, it was usually what got her in trouble at school. It is what was getting her in trouble now. His eyes softened, "walk in my shoes for ten years and let's see that bubbly personality."

As cold as his lobby appeared, and dark and gloomy as his office came off, Minako was positive their was a kind-hearted man buried under the many layers Kunzite had created over the years. "So, you're telling me that this business made you a monster?"

"Yes."

"I think you're lying," she watched his eyes, like the moon, they changed. "I think your attitude and moody personality is just a front."

Intrigued by the woman, he relaxed into his seat. "Oh? How so?"

"I think you come off cold in order to protect yourself," she knew this tactic too well. Her best friend, Rei, was just like him. She was cold and blunt, her moods changed faster than you could keep up. Something tragic must have happened to him, that had to be the reason for his salty attitude, that was Rei's.

"Mr. Shitennou," Thetis entered his office, "I'm sorry for interrupting your meeting, but your mother is on line three."

Usually he would bypass any personal calls, but not this one. "Thank you," standing now, he extended his hand out to Minako.

"Thank you," as their hands interlocked, Minako felt a sudden rush of heat run through her body. Once she stood, he quickly released her. Did he feel it, too?

"I hope you got all the material you need for your friends article," without realizing it, Kunzite had walked Minako all the way to the elevator. The two women seated behind the desk, stunned, watched as Kunzite followed her.

"Well, I have about 2 _actual_ answers for Ami's paper." She frowned, "she won't be to happy about that."

"Here," he took the large stack from Minako's hands, "I'll answer five more, that should be enough for her article."

Stunned by his nice gesture, Minako simply nodded her head in agreement. "Okay."

"I'll have my people send this back."

"You don't have my address," Minako exclaimed as the elevator doors began to close.

"Don't worry," Kunzite smiled, his teeth were just as white as the walls in his lobby. "I'll find you."

* * *

 **apigrabbit note** : How was this chapter? Is it moving as smoothly or does it feel rushed?


	4. Photos, please!

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V are property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Photos, please!

"He took the papers?" With enough sleep and lots of fluids, Ami's flu had diminished within two days.

"Yup," Minkao smiled, opening their fridge, she pulled out their coffee creamer, "he said he would return it to you sometime this week."

"Really?" Ami blushed, "he's coming to our apartment? He knows where we live?"

"Eh," Minako stirred their coffee, "not exactly." She slid Ami's cup towards her friend, then took a sip from her own. "His ' _people_ ' are dropping it off." Just then, their was a loud knock at their apartment door.

"I'll get it," Ami chimed as she dashed towards the door. Stepping on her tipy toes, she looked through their peephole. A tall man with silver-white hair stood on the opposite side. "Hello," Ami greeted the man as she opened the door.

"Hello," a deep voice replied back, "you must be Ms. Mizuno."

Minako knew that voice, it was the only voice she had heard for the past two nights, it couldn't be him. Rushing to Ami's side, she was disappointed to not see Kunzite at their door. "Helios..." She said under her breath.

He wore a heather colored blazer with a white button up shirt, tucked into a pair of dark washed jeans. "Hello," he turned to Minako, slightly confused, "have we met before?"

"No," Minako smiled, "but I've seen you before, with Kunzite at his press conferences on t.v." She pointed to her roommate, "Ami loves watching you."

Embarrassed, Ami quickly changed the subject. "Would you like to come in?" she asked, excited that someone from Mr. Shitennou's office was actually at their apartment, especially when that someone was his right hand man. No one else in her class had Helios showing up at their front door.

"No," Helios regretfully had to decline, "I have a rather busy schedule." Disappointed, Ami frowned. Flipping open his briefcase, Helios pulled out a large stack of papers. "I believe these belong to you, Miss Mizuno." He handed them to her, every single question had been answered.

"Oh, wow." Ami's frown disappeared and was replaced with a large smile, "he answered all of them." Curios, Minako peeked over Ami's shoulder.

"Let's just say he felt generous," Helios mused, he glanced towards Minako, "your friend made it clear how important this article was for you." Helios looked down at his watch, he scowled, it was almost noon. "I better get going," he shut hist briefcase, "it was nice meeting you, Miss Mizuno, Miss Aino."

"Helios!" Ami tugged on his blazer, "I know I've already asked a lot from him by having this interview, but I wanted to know if he could spare sometime for a brief photo shoot." Helios turned back to face her, with his full attention, she continued,"it would go great with my article, and we could print out some flyers for Mistress 9, think of it as free publicity."

Helios laughed, "if their was anything Kunzite liked, it was free publicity." He nodded his head, "I'll talk with him and get back to you."

"You don't have our numbers," Minako reminded him.

"Don't worry," Helios smiled at her, "he'll find you." Turning away, he descended down their apartment stairs, disappearing as he turned the corner. That was the second time she heard that. Did that mean she would be getting a phone call from Kunzite, the thought made her stomach twist into knots.

* * *

It was another long night at the UNLV photography lab, Minako was starting on her fifth cup of coffee. She needed to get these photos developed. Editing the photos on her schools computer, she began to click through the many photos. Some were decent, but most of them were either too far or out of focus. Scowling, Minako proceeded to do a bulk deletion of photos, until one caught her eye. It was a photo of Kunzite that she didn't realize she had taken. It was a shot while she was hiding away at the 40th floor of an unfinished Mistress 9.

He was looking in her direction, she really thought he had seen her. What if he did, but Kunzite was simply playing it off as if he didn't. He was such a mystery, yet Minako found herself strangely attracted to him. He was moody, self-centered, and worst of all, he was super attractive. As she continued to stare at the picture of him, his eyes staring back at her, Minako felt a cold chill run down her spine.

"Hello, Minako." A deep voice sounded behind her, a hand gripped her shoulder, causing her to scream. Jumping out of her seat, Minako picked up her camera bag and slammed it against the mystery man. "Ay!" the voice yelled, "what the hell, Minako?"

Realizing who it was, Minako slumped back into her computer chair. "Kaitou!" She yelled, throwing her bag at him, "what the hell are you doing here?"

Kaitou was a good friend of Makoto's, he met Minako at one of Makoto's many dinner parties. They formed a platonic relationship, but it soon turned romantic when Kaitou and Minako shared an English class during their freshmen year of college. Unfortunately for Minako, Kaitou was known for his wandering eyes, and after a year of dating, they split. For the next three years, Minako and Kaitou shared an on-again, off-again relationship with one another, much to Ami's dislike.

"I think I should be asking you the same question," he responded.

"I'm here editing pictures for my photography class," crossing her arms, she asked, "what are _you_ doing here?"

"I was in the broadcast room, trying to upload tomorrows morning broadcast, but the computer keeps acting up." Frowning now, he took a seat next to Minako, "I wanted to see if I could upload it in here."

"No can do," Minako shook her head, "Ami and I have already tried. These computers are locked, they're only to be used for importing, editing, and exporting photos."

Letting out a huff, he crossed his arms. "Well shit!" He exclaimed, "what am I going to do now?"

"I don't know," Minako answered in a sarcastic tone, "you could always wait until tomorrow morning, when the broadcast teacher comes in."

Glaring at her, he poked her in a sensitive spot on Minako's side, causing her to jump. She let out a little squeal, making Kaitou smile. "Hey, I have a great idea to pass the time." He smiled at Minako, she knew that look a little too well.

"Oh no," she jumped from her seat, "we're not doing that, especially in here!"

"Why not?" He stood now, "nobodies here."

"You don't know that," Minako pushed him away, "you didn't even know I was here."

Katiou dimmed the lights in the photography lab, "there." He smiled, "come here." Pulling her to his chest, he kissed her hard. Minako felt her knees buckle, if she wasn't pressed so close to him, she might have fallen to the ground. He knew exactly what to do to get her aroused. Feeling another cold chill run down her back, Minako pulled away. Looking behind her, she realized the picture of Kunzite was still on her screen. His eyes, glowing from the moonlit night, locked on her. "Who's that?" Kaitou asked.

"A guy Ami is doing an article on." She shut the monitor off and turned back to Kaitou, "where were we?" She let out a little laugh as he led her to floor.

* * *

 **apigrabbit** : Eeee~! It's almost midnight over here... I hope you guys enjoyed it :)


	5. Ami has a boyfriend

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V are property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Ami has a boyfriend?!

"Where were you last night?" Ami smiled as Minako groggily walked towards the kitchen. Ami was seated on their couch, her laptop balancing on her legs, she was finally able to start working on her article about Kunzite.

"School," Minako replied. Minako didn't get home until about 2 a.m., after her hot session on the floor with Kaitou, she tried to get whatever work done that she could before she was forced out by school security. "Where were you?" Minako asked, taking a swig of cold milk, she glanced at her friend.

Ami began to blush, "what do you mean?"

"I got home around two, I thought you were asleep, but I heard you come in about thirty minutes after me."

"Oh," Ami smiled, trying to act calm, "I was just out, ya' know. Hanging out with some friends."

"Oh?" Minako took a seat next to her blue headed friend, "Makoto?"

"No." Minako and Ami shared the same friends, so she began to list off their names. "No," Ami replied again.

"Really?" It should not have surprised Minako that Ami had friends outside of their social circle, Ami was apart of the tech team at school, so maybe that's who she was with. "so, you were with the guys from the tech team?"

"No." Minako raised a brow. "I'm sorry," Ami felt horrible, she had no reason to hide anything from her friend, it was Minako after all. "I was out with a guy last night."

Minako's eyes grew large, she jumped her friend. "Oh my god!" She screamed with excitement, "you were on a date?"

"Not really," she shook her head, "we ran into each other and just kind of started going around the strip."

Minako smiled, excited for her friend, she wanted all the details. "Who is he? What's his name? How old is he?"

Ami laughed, "His name is Zoisite and he's the same age as us."

"Wow," Minako squeezed Ami's hand, "so he goes to school with us?"

"Kind of," Ami blushed, "he's a student teacher of Professor Tomoe's."

Minako's jaw dropped. Not only was Ami out on a date, but it was with a professor from their school. "You're dating a teacher?!"

"We're not dating, Minako." She reminded her friend, "we're mere acquaintances, and he's a student teacher, not a professor."

"Yeah," Minako side-eyed her friend, "acquaintances that hang out until three in the morning."

Ami's phone began to vibrate against their coffee table, a message bubble popped up. Minako snatched up Ami's phone, reading her text message aloud:

 **|Zoisite** : _I had a great time with you last night, thank you for taking the time to show me around the strip. I hope to 'bump' into you soon :)_

Minako smiled as she eyed her friend, "oh yeah..." She handed Ami back her phone. She smiled as her friends face was now completely red. "Mere acquaintances," Minako teased.

* * *

A week had passed since Helios had dropped by their apartment and their was still no phone call. Minako began to think that Kunzite's generosity was a one time thing. Dragging herself out of bed, she had to make her way to the tram to open up for work. Working at Kaioh's Coffe House definitely had its perks, not only was it one of the biggest coffee franchises, it was smacked dab in the middle of two major publishing companies. The Star Gazette and the Three Lights Journal were two of the biggest publishing companies in the Las Vegas area. Star Gazette, a magazine style form of news, focused more on the pop idols and actors in the Las Vegas area. The Three Lights Journal, much like the Las Vegas Sun, focused on all aspects of news, not just one area.

Minako had originally applied for an internship at the Star Gazette, it was her dream to become a photojournalist for them, but sadly her resume was rejected a few days later. Heartbroken, Minako had no choice but to apply for an internship at the Three Lights Journal.

Besides her father, Kenji, who was a magazine reporter, it was the Star Gazette that had ignited Minako's passion for photography. Her favorite photojournalist were the female duo Phobos and Deimos, who were famous for coverage on aspiring artists. Minako soon became infatuated with Phobos and Deimos, and since their articles appeared in the Star Gazette, Minako aspired to be like them.

Traveling the world, and meeting famous pop stars and actors, it would be a dream come true. Kaioh's Coffee House had all the big name journalists coming through their doors, every morning, and every evening. Minako couldn't wait for the day one of Star Gazette or the Three Lights Journals editors-in-chief would walk through the door.

Minako had no idea why her shop opened at six in the morning, reaching the large glass doors, she reached in her pocket to get the keys. ' _Who wants coffee at six in the morning?_ ' Minako thought to herself. Finally feeling the keys in her pocket, she tugged on them. Slipping out of her grip, the keys dropped to the cement. Scowling, she bent down to retrieve them.

"What a coincidence seeing you here," the sudden baritone voice made Minako jump, causing her to drop the keys yet again. Turning, she swallowed hard at the pair of golden-red eyes staring down at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Taking in his attire, Helios was in casual wear. He wore a basic white v-neck with a pair of dark washed jeans.

"Kunzite wanted coffee," he finally replied. Bending down, he picked up her keys, and handed them to her.

"You know," she stated, "usually, when they're craving coffee, normal people brew their own at home."

"I think it's safe to say Kunzite is not normal," he smirked.

"We don't open until six."

"That's fine," he shrugged, "I can wait the thirty minutes."

Eyeing him, she asked, "you're going to wait outside for thirty minutes for coffee?"

"Unless you invite me in" he suggested.

"What are you?" She asked, "a vampire?"

"What do you think?" He smiled. Even in the dim street lights, Helios' cuspids managed to shine. Letting out a long sigh, she unlocked the doors, gesturing for him to enter.

Following her usual routine, Minako jumped over the counter, and began to scoop out whole coffee beans in different containers. Taking a seat at one of the many cafe tables, Helios silently watched her as she moved from behind the counter. Breaking the silence, Helios said, "I talked with Kunzite about the photo shoot." Intrigued, Minako stopped pouring the whole coffee beans into the commercial size grinder. "He is available tomorrow."

She frowned, "this is such short notice, I thought you said he'd call me."

"He's been busy," Helios half smiled, "if it makes you feel any better, he really did try to make time to call you."

The thought made her blush. Choosing to not comment, Minako began to brew the coffee. Pouring another container of the whole coffee beans into the grinder, this time a stronger roast, she turned to him. "What do you want?" When he gave her a puzzled look, she pointed to the menu.

He stood now, walking towards the counter, Helios asnwered, "He wants an iced upside down caramel macchiato with two extra shots of espresso."

She let out a annoyed groan, "so he's one of those people." Adding in his two extra shots, Minako grimaced, the idea made her stomach turn. She never understood how people could drink espresso, it was too strong for her. Hell, just by smelling it, she could feel her stomachs inner lining begin to deteriorate.

Taking the drink, Helios smiled and handed her a twenty. "Keep the change," he said as he began to walk towards the exit.

"Wait!" She called to him, "where is Ami supposed to go for the photo shoot?"

"For that one," he grinned, "he said he will call you." As he disappeared from her view, Minako let out a long groan. Why was Kunzite being so difficult? Helios was already here, why couldn't he tell her now? Annoyed, she finished setting up shop.

* * *

 **apigrabbit** : I swear, this story will start moving soon. I just need to set everything up ):


	6. Intrusive

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V are property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Intrusive

Minako felt stupid, checking her phone every hour, she looked like a lovesick school girl waiting for her crush to call. Why was she waiting on him anyways? _If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!_ It was something Minako's mother, Ikuko, always told her, especially when she would trick her twin sister, Usagi into doing her part of the daily chores. Usagi always managed to get caught, which Minako still didn't know if it was intentional or if her sister was really that dense.

"I should be the one to call him!" Picking up her phone, Minako dialed Kunzite's business number.

"Thank you for calling Silver Millennium, this is Mimete speaking, how may I assist you?" A familiar feminine voice answered the phone.

"I wanted to know if I could speak with Mr.-"

Before Minako could even ask, the women interrupted. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Shitennou is not available to answer any questions a this time." Suddenly, Minako remembered the voice. It was one of the women from behind the front desk in Kunzite's lobby.

"But-"

"You will have to call back some other time." The phone clicked and the phones dial tone buzzed in Minako's ear.

"Great!" Minako exclaimed, falling to her bed, she groaned. He was going to call her tomorrow, according to Helios, but how could she trust him. He had said the same thing a week ago and still nothing. Looking at her phone, Minako tried to call again, but was met with the same fate. The dail tone continued to buzz as Minako tossed her phone behind her.

"Still no luck, huh?" Ami asked, bringing in two cups of hot tea. Handing one to Minako, Ami wiggled her way onto Minako's bed, trying not to spill the boiling water onto herself.

"No," she stared at her reflection in her tea, before taking a sip of the steaming liquid. Just then, Minako was struck with a brilliant idea. "Are you busy, today?" Minako asked Ami, she shook her head. "Great!" Setting her tea down, Minako began to get dressed, "looks like we're going out, Ami."

"Out?" She asked puzzled, "where are we going?"

"Just get ready," she winked at her friend, "I'll be waiting for you by the foyer."

Ami sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this!" She yelled to Minako.

* * *

"Do you have any leads?" Kunzite asked, holding his phone, he flipped through stacks of business papers.

"Yes, sir." Helios replied from the other end of the receiver, "witnesses said they saw a raven haired woman with him. Nobody knew who she was, so until then, she is another Jane Doe."

Scowling, Kunzite said, "well find out." 5 months had passed since Kunzites baby brother, Jadeite, suffered major injuries, including a concussion, from a horrendous automobile accident. Even though the authorities had told his family that the accident was a head on collision, Kunzite suspected foul play. Someone had planted something in Jadeite's car, and when his brother pressed the right button, it had caused his car to react.

"We will get as much information as we can," Helios replied, "I will call you back when we find out more information."

"Thank you." Hanging up the phone, Kunzite stretched, letting out a long sigh. He needed air, the walls of his office seemed to be closing in on him. Pushing up from his desk, he picked up his phone, and dialed the front desk.

"Hello, Mr. Shitennou." Thetis answered, "is their something wrong."

"No," he replied, "I will stepping out of the office for a few minutes, any appointments that come in, reschedule please."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"You want to sneak into his office?!" Ami couldn't believe what she was hearing, had her friend lost her mind. "Minako, don't get me wrong, I want this photo shoot to happen." She explained, "but I don't want to go to jail for it."

"We won't go to jail," Minako laughed, "stop exaggerating, Ami." Although, the thought did make Minako question her motives. Would he really send them to jail? Ami gasped as they approached the Las Vegas strip, the Shitennou headquarters shined against the Las Vegas sun. A few buildings down, the once unfinished Mistress 9, was almost complete. Purple tinted windows lined the outside of the building, it looked like the very top would be some kind of suite.

"Is that where you had the interview?" Ami asked, pointing to the Silver Millennium. Minako nodded her head.

The bottom lobby was just as busy as the last time Minako had been there, this time Ami was by her side. Making their way to the large elevator, Ami took in the building. It was exquisite, the Shitennou definitely had great taste. "Can you imagine what the Neo-Queen looks like?" Ami asked.

"Neo-Queen?" Minako asked. The elevator doors shut, it felt as though they were in a bullet train, the elevator shot up so quickly. Barely enough time to come up with a plan, let alone take in a deep breath of air. The silver doors slid open, revealing a gorgeous, stark white, lobby. A distraction, that's what they needed. "Ami, I need you to distract the secretaries."

"What? Why me?" Ami was the last person to ask for help, especially when it came to breaking and entering.

"Because I know where his office is."

Shaking her head, Ami stepped forward. "You owe me," she whispered to Minako as they made their way to the front desk. Falling to the ground, Ami cried out for help.

Caught off guard, Minako began to panic. "Oh my god, Ami!" When Ami glared at her, she quickly realized what her friend was doing. Switching modes, she began to play along. "Someone help!" Minako dropped to her friend, "please, help us!"

The two women from behind the desk ran to them. "Are you okay?" Mimete dropped beside Minako, "what's wrong?"

"Water," Ami cried out, "I need water." Her voice was raspy. Minako tried her best to hide her smile, Ami never ceased to surprise her.

"Water?" The other woman, asked. When Ami nodded her head, the woman jumped up to retrieve some, but Minako stopped her.

"Let me get it," Minako suggested. When the woman raised her brow, Minako smiled, "if Mr. Shitennou sees that you've left, he might get upset. If he spots me, I can just explain that I wandered on my own."

Not too sure of Minako, the woman nodded her head in agreement. "Okay," she said slowly, "down the hall, on the right, their is a kitchenette."

"Great!" Running down the hall, she spotted the kitchenette. Why hadn't she seen that last time? Running passed it, she soon found herself in front of two large wooden doors. Kunzite's office. Feeling the knots beginning to form, Minako swallowed hard. ' _Don't be intimidated_ ,' she reminded herself, ' _you need answers_.' Pushing the door open, she peeked in, their was nobody in his office. Hoping to not go through the same experience as last time, Minako skimmed the room before entering. It was empty, was he not in today?

Looking for clues, Minako approached his desk. Business papers were scattered throughout his desk, one in particular caught her eye. It was for the Star Gazette, was he affiliated with them? Rummaging through more of his papers, she saw papers about debts and another for human body organs. Picking up the papers, she began to read. Entering his office, Kunzite quickly spotted Minako hovering over his desk. Slowly, he shut his door.

He watched her for a few seconds before he finally decided to approach her. He couldn't help but take in her attire. She wore a white sun dress, which hit right at mid-thigh, revealing her gorgeous long legs. Her strappy black boots were a complete contrast against her milky skin, but they accentuated the length of her legs. A blue and white plaid shirt was wrapped around her waist. Placing his hands on her hips, he felt her flinch, then stiffen. She took in a deep breath, the papers fell from her hands. "Miss Aino," he whispered her name sensually in her ear, "I would have never imagined you to be so nosy."

Turning, she was now facing him. "Mr. Shitennou," her voice trembled. Standing tall, she glared at him. Stepping towards him, she pushed him away. "You were supposed to call," she pushed him again, "you're such a jerk!" Those weren't the exact words she had come up with on her way to see him, but it was the only ones she could think of at this point. He bit his lip, which only sent shots of arousal through her body. Kunzite didn't even have to try, the man was naturally sexy.

"I'm sorry," he placed his hand over his heart, to play it off as if he were truly showing compassion, "did I leave you waiting anxiously by your phone?"

"No!" She yelled, clenching her fists. "The only reason I care about this stupid photo shoot is because of my friend Ami, who you have kept waiting."

He smiled teasingly, "you mean the one passed out in my lobby?"

Shocked, Minako eyed him. "You know?"

"I know everything that happens in my building." Walking towards her, Minako stepped back. Soon she found herself pressed between Kunzite's body and his desk. "Don't you think it's rather selfish of you to make your friend, Ami, play victim while you go around rummaging through my things." Feeling uneasy, Minako tried to push him away, but he only pushed himself closer to her. "If this photo shoot is so important to your friend," he asked, "why wouldn't you play dead on my lobby floor and send her to find me?"

"I knew where your office was," her voice quivered.

"Oh," Kunzite chuckled, "she's a smart girl, she could find it." As she tried to push him away again, he grabbed her arms, pulling her against him. Her heart began to pound hard against her chest, her womanhood trembled. Releasing her arms, he cupped her face in his hand. "Or is it that you wished to see me yourself?"

Shaking her head, Minako refused to give into him. Although it was true, Kunzite had invaded Minako's dreams for the passed week and a half. No matter how much she tried to wipe him out of her thoughts, when she closed her eyes, it was him she saw. Angry, she pushed away from him. "Look, I just came here to find out whether or not you would do the photo shoot for Ami."

Moving away from her, he walked behind his desk and sat down. Letting out a sigh of relief, the heat that had formed between them dispersed as Kunzite walked away. "I'll do the photo shoot, but I have a few conditions." When she faced him, he continued. "It will take place at the penthouse suit in Mistress 9," she nodded her head, "and you will be the photographer."

Confused, she asked, "why me?"

Leaning back into his chair, he smirked. "I am available around noon this Thursday, I'll see you then." Grabbing a cold water bottle from a hidden mini fridge, he handed it to Minako. "This is for your friend, she seemed rather parched." Taking it from him, she showed herself to his door. "I'll see you this Thursday, Miss Aino." He called to her, refusing to answer, Minako shut the office doors behind her.

* * *

 **apigrabbit** : Kunzite can be a real dick, huh? But that's why we love him...right? Haha! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)


	7. The Photo Shoot

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V is property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 7 - The Photo Shoot

"Rei Hino," Helios informed Kunzite, "that is the name of the young raven haired woman that was spotted with Jadeite."

"Okay," Kunzite looked through her photos, "what else do we know about her?"

"She is originally from Japan, her only living relatives is her father and grandfather, who still reside in Japan." Flipping through his notes, Helios continued, "she came to New York with her mother, who had passed a few years ago due to a rare illness."

"Her parents are divorced?"

"Yes," Helios nodded his head, "her father, Mr. Hino, is a well-known states man. It seems he chose his work over his family."

"The name sounded familiar," resting back in his chair, Kunzite signaled for Helios to continue.

"She was a student at UNLV, before dropping out in 2018." Helios flipped to another page, "it seems she dropped out around the same time she became acquainted with your younger brother."

"Is this all the information you have on her?" Kunzite asked, shuffling through more photos. While looking through the pictures, an image of Rei with his younger brother emerged from the pile. Examining it, Kunzite felt his heart begin to ache. It looked as though he were at one of the Ski resorts that their family always went to when they were younger. Jadeite was smiling from ear to ear, Rei, who was wrapped up in his arms, was kissing him on the cheek. The light that once burned in his brothers eyes, were diminished in the car crash. Fading in and out of comas was the life Jadeite was living now, for five months, he has stayed confined to a hospital bed. ' _Who ever did this to you baby brother_ ,' Kunzite thought to himself, ' _I will find them and I will avenge you_.'

"Their is one more thing," Helios broke Kunzite out of his thoughts. Helios dropped another picture in front of Kunzite, "she had one best friend that she confided in." In front of him was a picture of Minako and Rei, both wearing evening gowns. They looked to be in their late teens, "this is a photo from their high school prom."

Kunzite smiled as he examined the photo of Minako, "interesting."

"Shall I free up sometime in your schedule to meet up with her?" Helios asked.

"No need," Kunzite handed the photo back to Helios, "we'll be seeing her this Thursday for a photo shoot."

* * *

Minako placed her hands to her stomach, letting out a groan, she laid out on the tram seats. Thursday had come out of nowhere and Minako was anything but ready to face him again.

"You'll do great, Minako." Ami reassured her friend, "you take amazing shots." Smiling at her friend, Minako didn't have the heart to tell her what had happened that day in Kunzite's office. Simply put, Minako had lied.

"Thank you," she sat back up, "you always know what to say to make me feel better."

The once semi-finished building shined in the Las Vegas sun. The building stood almost as tall as the Taipei 101, at exactly 1,600 feet, Mistress 9 had over 90 floors. It had officially become the tallest building on the strip. Ami goggled at the beauty that was Mistress 9. The windows were all tinted a slight purple, almost lavender color. From the tram, Minako and Ami could spot the penthouse suite. Swallowing hard, they looked at each other, then back at Mistress 9. It wasn't that they were scared of heights, but the thought of being almost 1,600 feet in the air made their knees tremble.

Reaching the platform for the tram to Mistress 9, they switched trolleys and stared out the windows. As they got closer to the building, Minako's stomach began to turn, again. Feeling slightly sick, Minako sat back in her seat, while Ami stared in a trance. Minako couldn't shake the jitters that filled her body. Why was she so nervous? It was just another photo shoot, it wasn't like she had never done one of these before. Plus, she had Ami with her, so their was nothing to worry about.

Mistress 9's grand opening had been pushed back another two weeks. According to the news, some family issues had occurred, causing the Shitennou family to push back the date. Remembering the events that took place on the empty lot, Minako wondered if that was why Kunzite could never make time to reach her.

Knocking on the glass doors, a security guard approached, unlocking the doors. "Sorry ladies, Mistress 9 is closed. Grand opening is in two weeks."

"My name is Minako Aino," she told the security guard, "I was told that I would be meeting Helios in the lobby."

The security guard didn't budge, which only seemed to annoy Minako. "We're here for Mr. Shitennou," Ami chimed in.

"Hello," Helios appeared behind the security guard. Placing his hand on the mans shoulder, he gestured for the guard to step back. Puzzled to see Ami, he opened the glass doors and allowed the two women in. "They are with me," Helios informed the guard.

"Well, no one told me," the security guard complained.

"I am telling you now," Helios' tone rose, "now go back to your station and watch the building." Leading the ladies through the lobby, Minako and Ami couldn't help but gawk over how beautiful it was. It was huge, to say the least. White and gold covered the walls, a complete contrast to the lavender tinted windows that lined the outside of the building. Large crystal chandeliers hung above them, as the lights shined through the crystals, rays of rainbows danced across the white and gold tile flooring.

Reaching the elevator, Helios took out a room key. Gesturing for the women to enter first, Minako and Ami took it in. The white and gold tiles continued into the elevator, gold colored wall paper lined the walls. Dark chestnut stained wooden rails stuck out slightly. Leaning against them, Minako took in a deep breath.

"This hotel is beautiful," Ami broke the awkward silence, "how big is the suite?"

"It is roughly 2,000 square feet," Helios placed his finger to his lip, trying to remember what the room looked like. "Their are two bedrooms with California king beds, and two and half bathrooms."

The elevator doors slid open to reveal a gorgeous penthouse suite with a strong Moroccan flair. Light grey bamboo flooring flowed throughout the suite. A cream colored sectional sat on top of a brown faux fur rug, a large walnut colored Antoinette dining room table sat adjacent from the large sectional sofa. The penthouse was equipped with state-of-the-art technology, the floor-to-ceiling windows opened up to an outdoor terrace leading to an outdoor 'beach' area with a private heated plunge pool.

"Wow," Minako and Ami gasped.

A wave of erotic heat rushed through Kunzite's body as he observed Minako's pleasure in the suite. Gazing at her face, he drew in a deep breath, suffocatingly aware that she had never looked lovelier. Minako's long blonde hair was pulled back into a high messy ponytail. She wore a dark gray a line dress with a preppy white sweater that stopped above her waist. The bottom of her dress flared out, stopping mid-thigh. Her long milky legs were covered by black stocking tights, her black five inch open toe heels blended into her stockings, making her legs appear as if they went on forever. "What do you think?" he asked, stepping from behind the large bar, he handed Helios a mojito. "Would you like a drink?" He asked Minako and Ami, both women shook their heads. "Suit yourself," he took a swig of his drink.

"Where would you like me to set up my equipment?" Minako asked Kunzite, looking around the room, her eyes locked on the sofa. It sat in the center of the room, the large windows with the view of the strip, of which from behind would be a perfect backdrop. The sun was at its highest point, usually she would never suggest being in front of a window, but the building was in the perfect location. The sun was facing mid-west, the suns rays shined on the sofa, the perfect spot to get some shots before the sun began to shift again.

"What do you think?" He asked, following her eyes.

"The sofa seems like a perfect spot," she smiled at him, "will you be shooting in that?" Kunzite was unusually casual. He was wearing a light cool grey t-shirt with a pair of dark denim jeans. His hair was slicked back and tucked into a black slouchy beanie. It didn't matter what he wore, Kunzite could wear a plastic bag and still look attractive. The man was naturally sexy.

"You don't like it?" He asked, teasingly.

"I like it," Ami chimed in, completely unaware of the sexual tension between the two. "I think it will go great for the flyers, the casual look is very relaxed, which I think will attract a lot of locals and tourists." If their was one thing Ami was good at, it was selling an idea. ' _No wonder she had no problem getting Kunzite's PR to agree to an interview_ ,' Minako thought to herself.

"Sit on the couch," Minako said, smiling. It was her turn to start calling the shots. Complaisant, he relaxed into the sofa. Placing his left arm on the arm rest, he lifted one leg, resting his foot on his thigh, and placed his other arm against the back cushions. As his facial features softened, Minako felt a sudden rush of heat run through her. Pulling her camera to her face, she began to shoot.

From the sofa, to the window, they soon found themselves by the bar. "Take your shirt off," Minako ordered. Surprised, Kunzite's eyes widened.

"Minako!" Ami exclaimed.

"What?" It was a devilish idea, but Minako was the one calling the shots, so she was going to enjoy every minute of it. "I'm not telling him to get naked, it's just a shirt." Minako began to explain that the image would work great to attract women, although the thought of other women touching him upset her, it was a good excuse.

Obliging, he pulled off his shirt, causing his beanie to slide off. Running his hand through his long silver hair, he placed his beanie back on. "Good?" He asked, smiling at Minako. Her eyes didn't know what to focus on, if she hadn't seen it herself, she would have believed he was photoshopped. No man looked that amazing in real life. She nodded her head. After goggling over his body for a few more seconds, she forced herself to look away. It only fueled Kunzite's ego. Pulling her camera to her face, she began to shoot again.

As Minako began to pack up her equipment, Kunzite sent a signal to Helios. "Ami," Helios placed his hand across her shoulder, "would you like a tour? I couldn't help but notice you looking around, it's a lot prettier up close." Smiling, Ami nodded her head. Leading her out to the terrace, he showed her the gorgeous view of the Strip. "It is a lot better when the sun has completely set, that's when this place really lights up."

"Thank you," Minako told Kunzite as she placed the last bit of her equipment into her bag, "Ami wanted to meet you, so you've really made her day."

"You're welcome," Kunzite helped her as she perched her bag on her shoulder. If she collected anymore equipment, she would have to start dragging her bag everywhere. "Here," seeing her wince at the weight of the bag digging into her shoulder, Kunzite took it from her, "let me help you."

"Thank you," she blushed. He was close to her again, she could smell his cologne, the strong scent of mahogany filled her nostrils. His cologne sent waves through her body.

"I have a meeting at three," he looked down at his relic skeleton wrist watch, "I have about an hour before I have to go, I would love it if you could join me for some coffee."

Minako felt her heart jump into her throat, "uh," she stammered.

"It's just coffee," he assured her, "nothing serious."

"But, Ami-"

"She seems content with Helios," he told her, "if anything, he can always drive her home." Kunzite made it seem as though all she had to say was 'no,' but whenever she tried to find a way around his question, he always had a solution. Finally giving in, she agreed to go with him. "Wonderful," he smiled. Informing Helios and Ami, her blue haired friend hugged her, then bid Minako a farewell before returning to the terrace with Helios.

"Will she be staying with Helios?" Kunzite asked Minako as they made their way to the closes coffee house.

"She said she would most likely take the tram back home." Keeping her eyes forward, she could feel him looking at her, his silver-blue eyes focused on her face. She soon found herself in front of Kaioh's Coffee house.

"They make my coffee perfect," he teased her, "I wonder if the young woman who made my drink is in today."

"Haha," she said in a sarcastic tone, she shoved him out of her way, "very funny." As they entered the coffee shop, Minako could hear the many woman that gasped from behind them. She looked at Kunzite, who was either ignoring them or was simply used to it. Ordering their coffee, Kunzite pushed her debit card away, and payed for their drinks. She found an empty table towards the back of the room, sitting kitty corner, she tugged on her skirt. "Thank you," she said before taking a few sips of her coffee. She could feel the women staring at them, their eyes all on her.

"So," he leaned back into his seat, "what is an intelligent woman like you working in a coffee shop?"

She smiled, "I won't be for too long."

"Oh?" Intrigued, he leaned forward.

"I got a journalist position at the Three Lights Journal," it wasn't her ideal place to work, but it was better than nothing, "they placed me in the crime department of the Journal."

He frowned, "Three Lights Journal?" It seemed so blase for someone like Minako, she should be writing articles on things that interest her. It also didn't help that she was in the crime department, she might get in his way, let alone caught if she wasn't careful. He made a mental note to take care of this problem, personally.

"The news said you pushed your grand opening back due to family issues?" She asked him.

"Still being nosy, are we?" He smirked, "one of my... _relatives_ is critically ill."

"I'm sorry," she murmured, wondering at his hesitation before the word relatives. Suspicion chased all logic from her mind. Was it a woman? Someone he was deeply involved with? A wife? He was thirty, that was around the age that a man would usually be married, wasn't it? "How is she?" Minako asked, meeting his gaze.

Kunzite gave her a half smile. "It's a _he_ and his prognosis is about the same." Their eyes locked with one another. "The doctors keep telling us that he doesn't have much time, but it's been five months since his accident, and he's still kicking." The words almost choked him, "but thankfully the crisis is over...for now."

"I'm sorry," she repeated. Now she felt stupid, Minako had no reason to be jealous or suspicious. He was not hers and she was not his. She turned her palm to meet his, her natural warmth and compassion surfaced. "I know how that feels...kind of." She tried to sympathize, "my friend went missing five months ago."

 _Rei Hino_ , Kunzite wondered. "Missing?"

"Well," Minako drew her hand away, "the authorities said she was killed in a car accident." The memory made her heart ache, "but the man she was with some how survived the fire."

"So, you think someone kidnapped her?"

She shook her head, "No." It didn't make sense to her either, but she tried her best to make sense of everything. "I just don't think the authorities are telling me everything. They claim that she burned in the car, yet the man she was with...he survived."

His eyes darkened, was she suspecting foul play from his baby brother. "You think it was the man?"

"I don't know," Minako sighed, "I try to tell myself that she is no longer here, but I have this feeling, it's always nagging at me to look for her."

Seeing the pain in her eyes, he softened to her. Reaching out to her, he squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry." Even if Rei might be a suspect, Minako was going through a possible loss, and that he could sympathize with.

"Mr. Shitennou," Helios entered the shop, Ami by his side, "their is a call from your brother, you need to get to the hospital now."

Pushing away from the table, Kunzite took Minako's hand and helped her up. "Looks like we have to cut this date short, love." He winked at her and followed as she walked out of the coffee shop. Kunzite's Rolls Royce was parked outside.

"We'll take the tram," Minako told Kunzite.

"At least let me take to the platform," he opened the door for her, "it seems rather rude leaving you here." Assisting her inside, Helios walked Ami to the other side.

As they made their way to the tram platform, Helios updated Kunzite on his brothers condition. "Nephrite said your brother is finally starting to form words, not complete sentences, but he is able to form words." Kunzite nodded his head, Minako could see the pain in his eyes.

Squeezing his hand, she tried to reassure him. "He'll be okay," she smiled, "I have a good feeling that he will get better." Kunzite smiled, her kind words were all he needed to feel better.

As they approached the platform, Kunzite pulled a card out. "Here," he handed it to her, "this is my personal number."

"My number is on there as well," Helios told her with a smile, "if you need anything, just call."

Ami and Minako waved goodbye, watching as the Rolls Royce disappeared down the street. "Looks like Kaitou has some competition," Ami giggled.

"Please," Minako blushed, "nobody can compete with that man."

* * *

 **apigrabbit** : AAHHHH~! Chapter seven is finally done. This is definitely my longest chapter so far :D I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Meet the Crime Department

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V is property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Meet the Crime Department

Staring up at the tall building, Minako let out a sigh. Today would mark her first day at Three Lights Journal, entering the building, she watched as people ran around the lobby frantically. Even the secretary was running around, it was the complete opposite to the Star Gazette.

Level 20, that's what it said on her paper, so that's where she went. Entering the main office, it seemed it was just as hectic, if not worse on the 20th floor. Walking up to the Editor-in-chief's office, she knocked on the closed door. "Come in!" The voice yelled on the other side.

Slowly opening the door, Minako peered inside. Surprised, she saw a young man sitting behind the desk. He had long unkempt brown hair that covered his eyes, he wore a basic black blazer, a his white button up was tucked into his grey slacks. "Hello, Mr. Kumada?"

Looking up from his desk, he was shocked to see a gorgeous blonde standing in front of him. Was he dreaming? "Yes?"

"Hello," she took a seat in front of his desk, holding out her hand, she introduced herself. "I am Minako Aino, your new intern in the crime department."

"Oh," He knew she was a college student, but he wasn't expecting her to be so beautiful. Usually the women who applied at their publishing agency were barely ranked average looking. "Yes, Miss Aino," he broke his gaze on her, "your department is one level up."

"Really?" Looking back down at her paper, she turned it to him, "it says that I am supposed to be on level 20."

"Yes, well your department was moved up," Yuuichirou explained to her, "the crimes here in Vegas have gone down significantly after the 2015 drug bust, so their is no need for a huge department."

"Yet we get our own floor?"

Annoyed by her tone, he showed her the door. "You're on level 21, get up there now or else I'll write you up for being late."

Panicked, Minako quickly took off for the 21st floor. The room was bare, there were about four desks sprawled out in the large room. The walls were painted an off-white color, while the floor was bare concrete. "Hello," a woman approached Minako, the woman looked to be a few years older than her, "Reika Nishimura." She shook Minako's hand, "I am the lead of this department." Minako looked around the room, their was nobody but her and Miss Nishimura. "I know," Reika laughed, "they laid off quite a few of us."

"Then why would they hire an intern?" Minako asked.

"Intern? You're not an intern, you're working in the crime department, we don't get interns." Reika explained to Minako, "your our new photojournalists." Excited, Reika shook Minako, "I'm so excited to see your work."

"I don't understand..."

"They're adding a new section in the journal," Reika smiled from ear to ear, "usually we just write on little incidents around the city, but you'll be following the police reports and CSI."

"Is there anyone with me?" Minako asked, feeling a little sick. This isn't what she signed up for.

"Nope," Reika regretfully shook her head, "I told you they laid off quite a few of us."

"So, whose in our department?"

"Me," Reika pointed to herself, "Naru Osaka, Gurio Umino, and you."

"Their is only four of us?!" Minako couldn't believe it, was the crime rate in Vegas really that low, that they didn't need more than four people to report on it?

* * *

Three weeks at her job and Minako already had enough of it. It seemed everyone got on her nerves, especially Gurio, who seemed to be infatuated with Minako. Always trying to take her camera, he would tell her, ' since we're colleagues now, I think it's only right that we all share...' It didn't help that she was the only photojournalist in her group, which meant she got sent out to all the serious accidents. While she resented it, everyone else envied her for it. 'She always gets the good stuff,' Naru had complained.

"We're here to celebrate," Makoto told her blonde haired friend, "drink our problems away." Makoto called for another round of beers. "To you getting into the Three Lights Journal!" Makoto exclaimed. "Come on," Makoto pushed more shots towards her friends, "this is something to celebrate."

Already inebriated, Ami picked up another shot glass and chugged the dark liquid. She winced, "god, will this ever start tasting better?"

"When it starts tasting like water," Minako warned her friend, "that's when you need to be worried."

"Pssh!" Makoto smacked her friends on the back, "when it starts tasting like water, you know you've had a great night."

They all laughed and took another shot of Hennessy. They drank their way through two cases of beer, one bottle of Hennessy, and three bottles of patron. Unable to stand, the girls slouched into their chairs. The club music roared behind them, passed buzzed, Makoto turned to Minako. "So..." Makoto punched Minako on the arm, "how did your shoot with Mr. Mysterious-doesn't-know-how-pick-up-a-call Shitennou?"

Minako laughed, "it went great." The mere thought of him made Minako blush, the man was beautiful, that was for sure.

"Oh yeah," Ami nudged Makoto on the side, "it went really great. She made him get naked."

"What?!" Makoto busted out laughing, "give me a high-five!" She told Minako.

"I did not," giving Makoto a high-five, Minako tried to explain, "he took his shirt off for me."

"You were staring at him like a lion stares at fresh meat!" Ami yelled to her friend, "I saw the way you two looked at each other."

Makoto smacked her friend on the back, "oh boy, sexual tension, huh?"

Taking another shot, Minako yelled at Ami. "I don't know what you're talking about," she began to fill her shot glass, "he did it for you anyways."

"Oh no!" Ami yelled back, "he did the photo shoot for me, he got naked for you."

"Did not!" Minako took another shot of patron.

"You should have seen the way she looked at his body," Ami told Makoto, "she couldn't keep her eyes off his body."

"Really?" Makoto eyed Minako, "what does he look like shirtless? I want details!"

"Ugh!" She let out a groan, "the man is from another world." Minako went on, "he's beautiful with clothes on, but then he took his shirt off, and it was just amazing." Minako began to blush uncontrollably just thinking of him shirtless. "If Ami wasn't there, I would have jumped him."

"Oh yeah," Ami huffed, "blame me!" Makoto only laughed. "Well, did you tell Makoto that he gave you his personal number?"

"Woah!" Makoto grabbed Minako's shot glass from her, "you have his personal number?"

"Yeah," Minako tried to grab at her drink, "it's only if I need help, though."

"Have you tried calling the number?"

"Why?" Minako snatched her shot glass back from Makoto.

"To see if it actually works," Makoto explained to Minako, "what if you call the number and it doesn't work? I think you should call, and if he answers, just tell him you wanted to make sure the number worked."

"You're right," Minako pulled out her cell phone, "I should do that." Ami and Makoto watched like school children as Minako dialed Kunzite's number.

"Hello?" A husky voice answered the phone.

"Hello? Kunzite?" Makoto and Ami began to flail their arms and legs, Minako tried to hush them. "Kunzite is that you?"

"Minako?" He pushed up on his elbow, sitting up on his bed, Kunzite looked at his watch. "Minako, it's three in the morning."

"I know," she lied, was it really that late? "I just wanted to call to make sure," she tried not to laugh as Makoto and Ami made kissy faces at her, "...make sure this number worked, in case you gave me a fake one."

"You called me at three in the morning to make sure my number was legit?" A little angry, he could hear loud music blaring in the background. Was she drinking?

"You should tell him what you think of his body!" Makoto yelled to her.

Laughing now, Minako called to Kunzite. Annoyed, he didn't answer her. "Kunzite, I just wanted to tell you that you have the most amazing body ever." Ami and Makoto began to freak out, laughing hysterically, they leaned against each other for support. "I've had so many erotic dreams about you," she confessed to him, "I'm always hoping to wake up and you're there, ya'know. Will you come and take me now? Prove that your better than in my dreams." She took another shot with her friends.

Just then, Kunzite felt a rush of heat run through his groin. "Where are you?" He asked, irritated.

"The Dead Moon Circus," she finally replied. "I told Ami I was ready to jump you at the photo shoot," she could see him now, standing behind the bar, with no shirt on. The memory sent waves of heat in between her thighs.

"I'm coming to get you," he hung up.

Minako looked at her phone then to her friends, "he hung up."

Laughing even louder, Makoto smacked her hand against the table. "Looks like he couldn't handle your erotic fantasies!" Makoto exclaimed. She called to the waitress for another round of beers.

In less than five minutes Kunzite was at the Dead Moon Circus, the night club in Mistress 9. Making his way towards the back of the club, he spotted the three women in the V.I.P section, on the second floor. Showing his badge to the bouncer, the man quickly removed the velvet rope. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Shitennou," the bouncer gestured for Kunzite to enter.

"Oh my god!" Minako yelled out, "he is so beautiful, Makoto. If only you could see him, the man is built like a god." Erotic thoughts filled her brain. Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Mr. Shitennou!" Ami exclaimed. He was wearing a plan white t-shirt and a pair of blue denim jeans. He had slicked his hair back, to hide his bed hed, and tucked it all away in his beanie. "What are you doing here?" Makoto took him in, Minako wasn't kidding, the man was built like a god. Kunzite didn't even have to take his shirt off, she could see his physique through the thin material.

"We're going," he tugged on Minako, who was blushing uncontrollably. He had actually showed up. When he noticed she could barely walk, he lifted her into his arms.

"Make sure you bring her back by tomorrow morning," Makoto teased. Ami laughed, but when they turned around, Kunzite was gone.

Minako, incapacitated, was sprawled out in the back seat of his Rolls Royce. He signaled for his chauffeur to head home. "Kunzite," she murmured his name, "you came for me."

"Yes," he smiled now, her eyes were half way shut.

Finally arriving at his condominium, Minako could feel him lifting her into his arms. "You have a really nice body," she told him again, "it'd look better against mine."

He laughed. Changing her out of her work clothes, he took in a deep breath. She was wearing a matching pair of black laced bra and panties. ' _Not now_ ,' Kunzite told himself, ' _she is inebriated_.' That was one thing his mother made sure to instill in him and his younger brothers. ' _No means no_ ,' his mother had explained, ' _it doesn't matter the situation. Even if she is intoxicated, you do not touch her_.' He pulled one of his shirts over her head. Picking her up again, he brought her to his room. Kunzite rested her head on two large pillows, he placed a trash can by her bed side, just in case. Pulling his large white comforter over her body, he pushed her stray hairs out of her face. Even when she completely intoxicated, she looked like a goddess.

Turning off the lights, Kunzite made himself comfortable on his couch. Some how, he managed to fall asleep.

* * *

 **apigrabbit note** : Was anyone else blushing while reading this chapter? How many times did you laugh, reading Makoto and Ami's reactions? Haha. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)


	9. Kunzite's Place

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V is property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Kunzite's Place

Minako pulled the comforter over her face, trying to block out the suns bright rays. Grunting, she crawled out of bed to close the blinds. Standing, she skimmed her room, it looked different. It soon hit her, she was at the club last night with Makoto and Ami. ' _Oh god!_ ' She sat back down on the bed, ' _did I go home with a random man?_ ' Maybe it was Kaitou? But it wasn't his room, Kaitou definitely didn't live in a place as luxurious as this. Placing her hand to her stomach, she felt the soft cotton. Looking down, she realized she was wearing a mans t-shirt. ' _OH GOD!_ '

Minako walked around the room, examining everything, trying to find out where she was. The bedroom was large, she could fit her apartment in the bedroom alone. Opening different doors, she found the master bathroom, and the walk-in closet. ' _Geez_ ,' Minako thought to herself, ' _I could fit my apartment is this place three times._ ' Looking out the window, she could see the Las Vegas Strip. Stepping out of the room, she peeked around. Their was a large cream colored sofa, the back was facing her. Approaching it slowly, she peered over, but their was nothing except for a single white pillow and a grey throw blanket.

"You're awake," startled, Minako jumped. Turning, Minako's eyes widened, it was a woman. She looked about Minako's age, she had long black hair, and two heart-shaped buns on either side of her head. The woman was wearing a black dress with a yellow apron wrapped around her waist. "Hello, Miss Aino."

"Hello..." Minako replied, "you are?"

"My name is Luna," the woman smiled.

"So, did we..." Minako averted her eyes, "did we like...do it?"

"I don't understand" Luna asked, "do what?"

"You know," Minako said, " _it_."

Realizing what she was getting at, Luna began to blush. "Oh my...no!" She reassured Minako, "I am Mr. Shitennou's house keeper."

Minako let out a sigh of relief, but the relief was short lived. "Mr. Shitennou?"

Just then, Kunzite entered the room, all he wore were a pair of shorts and a towel around his neck. Shirtless, it looked as though he was sweating. Pulling an earbud out of one ear, he smiled at Minako. "You're finally awake." Nodding her head, Minako tried her best to hide the heat that crossed her face. "Luna, can you please get my shower ready?" Handing his towel to Luna, she took off towards his bedroom. "Are you hungry?" He asked her, "Luna is an amazing chef, so whatever you want, chances are she can make it."

"Okay..." Minako began to twiddle her fingers, trying not to stare at his chest, she looked down at her feet.

"Are you okay?" Kunzite asked. He placed his hand to her forehead, checking Minako's temperature.

"I'm okay," she stepped back. "How..." She began to blush, "...how did I end up here?"

"You don't remember?" He smirked. Did they have sex? ' _Gah!_ ' Minako freaked out, ' _I had sex with him and I don't even remember?!_ ' She shook her head. "You called me," he told her, "so I went and got you."

"You picked me up from the club?"

"Yup," Kunzite poured himself a glass of water, "if my memory is correct, you told me, and I quote, 'You have a nice body, it'd look better against mine.'" Minako couldn't hide the redness that swept across her face. "It was actually quite cute," he teased, "if only you were that upfront when you're sober."

"I was drunk," she tried to defend herself, "I didn't know what I was saying, and shame on you for taking advantage of an inebriated woman!"

"Take advantage?" He laughed, "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Miss Aino, but the only _exciting_ thing that happened in my presence was you throwing up in my Rolls Royce."

"I..." Now she felt stupid, "I threw up in your car?" He nodded, "I'm sorry." She dropped her head, "I can clean it up."

"No need," he shrugged it off, "my men took care of it last night."

"So," she looked back up at him, "we didn't do anything life changing?"

He half smiled, "nope."

"You're shower is ready, Mr. Shitennou." Luna walked over to Minako and asked, "would you like to eat anything, Miss Aino?"

She shook her head, "I should probably head home."

"Eat something," Kunzite told her. Before entering his room, he turned to Luna, "make her the works, Luna."

"Will do, sir." Watching as Luna skipped off towards the kitchen, Minako leaned against the back of the cream colored sofa.

Stepping out of the shower, Kunzite could smell the aroma of Luna's amazing cooking. Kunzite joined Minako at his breakfast nook. Various plates of different delectable dishes were placed on the table, Kunzite helped himself to the plate of eggs with tomatoes and onions. Minako waited for Luna to join them, "are you not eating with us?" Minako asked.

Surprised, Luna regretfully declined. "I'm sorry," she told her, "I ate this morning."

"Well," Minako pulled out a seat, "you could still sit with us."

Out of all the women that had ever stepped foot inside Kunzite's home, Minako was the first person to ever ask Luna to join them. A bit unsure, Luna looked to Kunzite for reassurance. He nodded his head. Taking the seat Minako had pulled out, she smiled, this was the first time she had ever sat with Kunzite at his breakfast nook. As a matter of fact, this was her first time sitting with him at all.

"So," Minako asked Kunzite, "what were you doing this morning?"

"I went for a morning run," he told her, "I try to run at least once a day, morning is usually the best time."

"You run every morning?" Minako asked.

"I try to," he replied, "but sometimes I don't get home until the next morning, so I have to skip it."

"Do you ever sleep?" She raised a brow.

"I sleep whenever I can," he smirked. Finished eating, Kunzite pushed his plate away. "Eat your food," he teased her, knocking the top of her head, "nosy."

After she finished eating, Minako offered to help Luna clean the dishes. 'Oh no,' Luna had told her, 'Kunzite would have my head if he saw you doing my job.' Leaving Luna to tend to the dishes, she went looking for Kunzite. Wandering around his condominium, she found another door. Slightly open, she peeked in. "Kunzite?" She called into the room.

"Come in," he answered.

Entering his office, Minako felt a wave of erotic heat rush to her womanhood. There he was, shirtless, sitting behind his desk. He was wearing a pair of reading glasses and flipping through more business papers. Taking a seat in front of his desk, she crossed her legs. She tugged on his large t-shirt, to ensure she wasn't giving him a free show. "Besides the hotel business," Minako asked Kunzite, "what else are you involved in?"

"Bonds and such," he replied. How vague. It shouldn't surprise her, he was the exact same way when they first met. Taking his glasses off, he placed them on his desk. "Let me put it this way," he put down his business papers, "my family has a lot of money, and because of that, I began to lend money out to people that needed the help." Surprised, Minako became intrigued by him. "I used to only lend to people I knew, but as time passed, I began to loan money to both the upper class and lower class." He further explained, "I issue them a bond that acts as a written promise for them to repay back the loan on a specific date."

"That's nice of you," Minako told him, "to lend money to the lower class."

He took in a deep breath, if only she knew. "I suppose," he finally replied.

"What happens if they don't pay it back?"

"Then I issue interest on their loan," he told her, "usually banks or other businesses would issue interest from the get go, but I like giving people the benefit of the doubt. After I issue the interest, they get another year to pay the loan off."

"And if they don't?" Minako asked.

"Let's just say," he leaned forward, "they disappear for a very long time." Watching as Kunzite's eyes darkened, Minako felt a cold chill run down her spine. Minako began to feel a little uneasy. Sensing her discomfort, Kunzite offered that she shower before heading home. "You'll feel better after a shower," he told her, "Luna will get it ready for you." Calling for the young woman, he pushed Minako out of his office, and towards Luna. "She'll take care of you," he told her before shutting his office door.

* * *

Minako stood under the shower head, the warm water seemed to ease the knots that had formed in her stomach. Here she was, standing completely naked in Kunzite's glass encased shower. Their was nowhere to hide if he came into the room. Minako grabbed the bar of soap sitting on the shower ledge, it smelled like him. As she rubbed the bar against her body, the aroma of the soap mixed with the steam from the water, filling the room with his scent.

A small part of Minako really wished she knew what had happened the night prior, but from what Kunzite had told her, she found that it was probably better off that she didn't know. Shutting the shower off, she wrapped herself with the towel Luna had provided her.

"Enjoy the shower?" Kunzite asked, startling Minako as she entered his room. Her wet hair clung to her shoulders, the towel barely passed her thighs. Her long milky legs had Kunzite drooling. Sitting up on his bed, he tried to hide the erection forming in his pants. "The car is waiting downstairs for you," he told her. Walking towards him, she watched his eyes darken with lust. Standing to meet her, he handed her some clothes, "your clothes from last night."

"Thank you," she took the clothes from him. As he left the room, Minako sighed. If their was one time she wished he would pull her to him, it was in that moment. She had never been so drawn to a man the way she was to Kunzite. Something about him was ominous, which should have scared her away, but instead it only made her that much more fascinated by him.

Changing into her clothes, Minako met Kunzite in his living room. She managed to pull her wet hair into a tight bun. Walking over to his sofa, he was lying down, his eyes were closed. Still shirtless, Minako began to wonder if he was doing this on purpose now. As she reached down to wake him up, his arms sprang forward, and grabbed her towards him. She let out a small cry, wrapped up in his arms, her breast were pressed against his hard chest. She looked up at him, trying to calm her pounding heart. "What do you think?" he asked her, "does my body look better against yours?"

Blushing, she pushed away from him. "Jerk!" He laughed, tightening his grip around her hips, he pushed up against her. She could feel him, he was hard, and it only seemed to add fuel to the fire burning inside her. Her hands ran up his chest, stopping at his neck, the smile on his lips died. Minako's finger tips began to run up the side of his face, her fingers soon became entangled in his hair. Waves of heat charged through both their bodies, his erection pulsated beneath her, it was clear they both wanted each other. Cupping her face, his lips brushed against hers. Minako could feel her inner thighs trembling, in that exact moment, she needed him just as much as he needed her.

"Mr. Shi-" Helios stopped, surprised to see the two on Kunzite's sofa. "Uh," he turned around, using his hands, he covered his eyes, "I'm sorry for interrupting, sir, but it's important."

Pulling away, Kunzite looked towards the young man. Pushing himself up, Minako pulled away from him. Letting out a long sigh, Minako stood now. Kunzite caught her frustration and smiled. Turning his attention to Helios, he asked, "what is it?"

"Kakyuu is at the Silver Millennium, she said she is ready to talk." Helios answered, still covering his eyes.

Sighing, Kunzite sat up. "Sorry," he pulled Minako to him, whispering into her ear, "looks like we'll have to continue this some other time." Feeling his manhood twitch, he released her. "We'll drop Minako off first," he pulled one of his shirts over his head, "then we'll head over to the Silver Millennium."

"I can just take the tram," Minako said as they reached his car.

"Do you not have a driver's license?" Kunzite asked Minako.

She shook her head, "I have a drivers license, I don't own a car."

Making a mental note, he opened his back door, "okay." Gesturing for her to get in, he told her, "then we'll drop you off at the platform."

As they made their way towards the trams, Minako looked out the window, ignoring their conversation. Who was this Kakyuu woman? Minako wondered, why was Kunzite so stuck on her? What made her so important? Feeling slightly envious, Minako glanced at Kunzite. He was staring down at some papers, listening to Helios. Sensing her stare, he glanced up at her. Their eyes met briefly, before turning his attention back down to the papers.

"Thank you," Minako said as she stepped out of the Rolls Royce.

"Think of me," Kunzite told her as he handed Minako her purse. She watched as the Rolls Royce purred down the street, disappearing as it turned the corner, Minako exhaled. ' _Back to reality_ ,' she told herself.

Kunzite watched Minako's figure disappear in the rear view mirror of his car, letting out a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair. "Bad timing?" Helios asked.

"Very," Kunzite replied.

* * *

 **apigrabbit** : I could have easily wrote in a sex scene, but what fun would that be? We must all suffer with Minako and Kunzite... haha! (insert evil laugh) I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :)


	10. John Doe

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V is property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 10 - John Doe

"Why the change of heart?" Kunzite asked Helios as his car approached the Silver Millennium.

"She _claims_ she know who bugged Jadeite's car," Helios replied. Kunzite's eyes shot up. "If you ask me," Helios told him, "I think she's lying."

"Why is that?" Kunzite asked.

"She just wants to be on your good side, again."

Kunzite smirked, "I didn't realize I had a good side."

"You have your moments,"Helios smiled. Reaching his lobby, Thetis was waiting for the two men.

"Mr. Shitennou," Thetis rushed to him, "Kakyuu is here and..." Her voice trailed off.

"And?" Kunzite asked.

"Nehelenia is here as well." Kunzite's brows furrowed. "I'm sorry, sir!" Thetis bowed, pleading for forgiveness. "I tried to turn her away, but she threatened us, and-"

"It's okay," Kunzite placed his hand on Thetis' shoulder, "are any of you hurt?" He asked, his voice sincere.

"No," Thetis shook her head, "me and the other girls are okay."

"Good," Kunzite gave a warm smile, "Helios, please cancel all of my appointments for today."

"Will do," Helios replied as he pulled out his smartphone, taking his stylus, Helios began to move dates around.

Entering his office, Kunzite's eyes quickly locked with Nehelenia's. Her eyes were the usual icy blue, no match for Kunzite's sharp silver-blue. "Nehelenia," Kunzite said as he approached the two women, "Kakyuu." Taking a seat behind his desk, Helios and Thetis stood on either side of him. "What brings you here on this lovely morning?" He smiled at the women in front of him.

Nehelenia huffed, "one of my people have gone missing."

"Okay?" Kunzite raised a brow, "and you think I am the reason behind the disappearance?"

"You and I both know damn well you're the reason," Nehelenia slammed her hands against Kunzite's desk, "you have no right touching my people."

"You're absolutely right," Kunzite nodded his head, "unless they owed me money, which you and I both know, I have every right to touch your people."

"You took one of my best men," Nehelenia said between gritted teeth.

"You have no proof," Kunzite smiled at her, his tone mocking her.

"Kakyuu," Kunzite turned his attention away from the fuming Nehelenia and looked towards the young red head. Her eyes were glossed over, as if she were ready to cry.

"Hello, Mr. Shitennou..." She spoke below a whisper, he could already sense her fear.

"You have my men chasing after you for almost three months, and when you finally decide to show yourself, you bring this brooding bitch with you?" Kunzite shot a glance at Nehelenia. Scowling, Nehelenia stuck her tongue out at him. "I heard you know what happened to Jadeite."

"Yes," she murmured, "I believe it was the woman with him."

Kunzite raised a brow, ' _Rei Hino?_ ' "Oh?"

"I overheard her talking on the phone," Kakyuu explained, "she was talking to another possible lover. She was talking about how she was getting threats and that she needed to get away from your brother."

Kunzite analyzed Kakyuu's posture, her eyes never left his, which to him meant she was not lying. The only problem was, Jadeite didn't have a bad bone in his body, the young man couldn't even bring himself to kill a fly. Kunzite couldn't believe...refused to believe that his brother would ever threaten Rei, let alone anyone for that matter. His baby brother was too loving, just like his other baby brother, Zoisite. The two were almost the same person, they had soft spots, and that was usually their downfall.

' _I want to be with her!_ ' Jadeite had yelled at their mother. They were still in their youth, Jadeite had just kissed his crush for the first time. ' _I don't give a damn what you love_ ,' their mother barked back, ' _none of my sons will ever be spotted around town with a whore wrapped around his arm_.'

"Do you remember the woman?" Kunzite asked, "any details about her appearance?"

"No," Kakyuu shook her head, "all I remember is that she had long black hair."

"Dammit, Kunzite!" Nehelenia, becoming impatient, slammed her hands against his desk yet again.

Helios quickly pulled out of his gun, and pointed it directly at Nehelenia's face. "Unless you have sufficient evidence to prove your claims, which you don't," he calmly told her, "then we have nothing else to discuss." Turning to Thetis, Kunzite calmly asked her to take Kakyuu to the Galaxy Cauldron.

Kakyuu's eyes widened with fear, "please, Mr. Shitennou!" She cried out, "I came here to provide you with some form of help."

"True," Kunzite eyed her, "but your help is not necessary. You still owe me two million dollars, and until your debt is payed off, you'll be eating, sleeping, and breathing nothing but the Galaxy Cauldron."

"Please!" She cried as Thetis dragged Kakyuu from her seat. Calling in the other women, taking her arms, they pulled the hysterical Kakyuu out of the office.

"And now with you," Kunzite eyed Nehelenia, "please show her out, Helios."

"Kunzite!" Nehelenia yelled to him, but he simply ignored her. Taking out his cell phone, Kunzite began to look through his many unread messages and emails. "We're not done here!"She yelled back to him as Helios pushed her towards the office doors.

"That's nice," Kunzite replied. Scrolling through his contacts, his eyes locked on Minako's name. That was another problem Kunzite had to deal with.

* * *

Stretching her arms, Minako yawned. She never thought she could be as bored as she was now. With the crime rate at its lowest, work was slow. Even a four hour shift felt like eternity. Looking down at her phone, Minako began to scroll through her contacts. Passing Kunzite's name, she scrolled back up. ' _I wonder if I should text him_...' It had been a good week since she last saw him, the man appeared and disappeared like a phantom. "Psst, Minako." Gurio whispered to her from the other side of his cubicle, "psst, Minako."

"What?!" She whispered back.

"Wanna see something interesting?" He asked her.

"No," she replied back, "I don't want to see anything from you."

"Ah, come on," entering her cubicle, Gurio showed her some pictures he had taken with his cybershot camera. "I know it's nothing compared to your Canon, but just look at this, don't you think it's rather suspicious looking?" Taking the photos, Minako began to examine them. Three men in matching black suits hovered over someone, the person unidentifiable, had a black sack over their head. "Pretty shady right?" Gurio asked, "and this took place right under the police's nose, who ever is under that sack wasn't even reported missing."

"Maybe they didn't kill them," Minako told Gurio, "maybe the men did it as a scare tactic? When did you take these?"

"That's true," Gurio nodded his head, "I took these shots a few days ago."

"Where?" Minako asked.

"Intrigued, huh?" Gurio asked, feeling brash, he told her, "by the abandoned casino, Chaos, in downtown Las Vegas."

"Fremont street?" Minako asked, surprised that they would commit such an act in a highly populated area.

"Yup," Gurio smiled.

"Take me there," Minako demanded.

"What's in it for me?" Gurio asked.

"If I find any good shots for the crime section this week," she told him, "I'll add your name to the article."

Excited, Gurio grabbed his keys, "come on, lets go!"

Minako shouldn't have been surprised that the abandoned casino would give off an eerie feeling, but knowing that a crime might have taken place made the area that much more ominous. "Look," Minako stopped Gurio and pointed towards the side of the building, "their is a van."

"It looks abandoned," Gurio told her. Feeling uneasy, Gurio and Minako slowly approached the abandoned car. Reaching the vans back doors, Gurio looked at Minako. "Go ahead," he told her, "open it."

"What?!" She exclaimed, "why me?"

"Because you wanted to come to this scary place," Gurio stated, "so you open it."

"Look, was this van here yesterday?" Minako asked. Gurio shook his head. Looking back to the van, Minako had a bad feeling, reaching for the door handle, their was a sudden jolt from within the car. Scared, Minako jumped back, Gurio hid behind her. "What are you doing?" Minako asked as Gurio clung to Minako's leg. Whimpering, he released her, and stood back up. Reaching again, Minako turned the door handle.

"Oh my god!" Gurio felt his mouth flood with fluid as a dead body fell from the back of the van. Running to the side of the car, Gurio began to throw up. The harsh scent of decay filled their nostrils, taking a step back, Minako tried her best to not puke. Instead, she picked up her Canon, and began to take shots. It looked like a young male, although it was hard to tell. Whoever had killed this person, they took the time to slash away at the persons face, to keep them unidentifiable.

Picking up a long thin branch, Minako used it to further examine the dead body. "What are you doing?" Gurio asked, after his puke session.

"It looks like their is something on their chest," Minako told him, "pick up a stick Gurio. Help me push this body over."

Picking up another branch, Gurio stood beside Minako, and they both began to push against the body. Pushing harder and harder, Gurio and Minako were finally able to get the body to turn over. Gurio's eyes widened, his stomach twisted, and within a second, Gurio was back to the side of the van. The foul scent caused Minako's eyes to water. Running beside Gurio, she too began to throw up. The smell was too much to bear.

Wiping her mouth, Minako looked back to the body. With whatever strength she had, Minako picked up her Canon and began to take more shots. Their was a Y incision on their torso, as if they had performed an autopsy on the person. Looking back at Gurio, the poor man had turned pale white. "Minako," he called to her, "please, can we just go."

"Okay," she said, "we need to get the body back into the van."

"No way am I touching that thing," Gurio told her. Just then, Minako and Gurio could hear men talking in the distance. ' _Shit!_ ' Minako thought to herself, ' _it might be those men from the photo_.' "Minako, let's go!" Gurio pulled on her, "leave the body, we need to go!" Running off, Minako glanced back, ' _who would do such a thing?_ ' she asked herself.

* * *

Looking down at her Canon, Minako clicked through her many photos. She had never expected her day to take such a dark turn. Upset that she couldn't further examine the body, Minako debated whether or not to return by herself.

Entering the crime department office, Minako let out a long sigh. What she needed was a warm bath, and after that, a long nights rest. "Has anyone ever told you, you look really sexy when you're upset?" Feeling her heart jump, Minako turned.

Shocked, her eyes widened at the sight of Kunzite sitting at her desk. "What are you doing here?" She asked, placing her hand to her chest, her heart pounded against her rib cage.

"Just looking through the different floors," he stood now, walking towards her, he continued, "before I make any changes."

Confused, Minako asked, "before _you_ make changes? You don't own this building." Minako told him, "the Three Lights Journal belongs to the Kou brothers."

"I know," he replied, analyzing the room, "I bought it."

"You bought the Three Lights Journal?" Minako asked, stunned by the sudden news.

Kunzite nodded, "well...let's just say they gave it to me as a gift."

"A gift?" Minako raised a brow, "you mean to tell me that the Kou brother, who put their blood, sweat, and tears into this business, willing gave you the Three Lights Journal for no cost?"

"Not necessarily," he replied, flipping through Minako's papers on her desk, "I payed a small sum and they gave the rest as a gift." Turning to her, Kunzite frowned. "Why are their only four desks?"

"The crime rate is pretty low in Vegas these days," Minako explained, "so my department is down to just four people."

"So they give you guys your own floor?" He asked, puzzled.

"I know right," she crossed her arms, "I asked the same thing." Looking around the room, Kunzite caught a glimpse of Minako's camera screen. Spotting the dead body, he raised a brow. "I took these today," she told him, "at the abandoned casino on Fremont street."

"Really?" Taking her camera, he began to click through her photos. "You went by yourself?"

"Of course not," Minako leaned against her desk, "I went with Gurio."

Gurio? Minako was at an abandoned casino with another man? Jealousy swept through Kunzite, his brows furrowed. Handing Minako back her camera, Kunzite asked, "who is Gurio?"

Minako watched as Kunzite's eyes darkened, his tone had changed. Minako laughed. "He's my co-worker. Are you jealous, Kunzite?" She asked teasingly. "Trust me," she reassured him, "Gurio could never compare to you." Easing his shoulders, his eyes softened. Walking to her, he ran his hand into her hair. Feeling his touch, Minako felt a rush of heat flow through her.

"That's good," Kunzite brushed his lips lightly over hers, "I'm not very good with competition."

"Oh?" Minako raised a brow, "a poor sport?" She teased him.

Smiling, Kunzite kissed Minako. It felt as though electricity had jolted through her entire body. Deepening his kiss, Minako felt her knees buckle. Placing her hands on either side of him, she melted into his arms. Pulling his lips away from her, she let out a low cry. "The real reason I stopped by," Kunzite said as he moved his lips overs hers again, "was to ask you if you would like to work at the Star Gazette?"

Unsure of what she heard, Minako pulled away. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I want to know if you would like to work at the Star Gazette?" He repeated himself, unsure of how she could have misheard him.

"You bought that too?"

"No," he laughed, "the Star Gazette belonged to my younger brother, Jadeite." He informed her, "but because of his accident, the business has been passed onto me." That explained why Kunzite had papers scattered all over his desk from them, in a way, he was affiliated. He was now also considered the new owner of the company, which made Minako frown.

"What would I be doing?" She asked.

"Oh you know," he released her, "reporting on different singers like Akane Karasuma or actresses like Reiko Aya."

The thought of even being in the same room with women as talented as Akane and Reiko made Minako smile, but their was a problem. Although it was a dream of hers, Minako finally found something exciting about her new job. "I would love to," Minako hesitated for a moment before continuing, "but I like it here."

Puzzled, Kunzite eyed her. "Really?" She nodded her head, seeing her glance down at her camera, Kunzite took in a deep breath. "I see."

Stepping towards him, Minako wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you for the offer," she smiled, "I'm happy to know you thought of me."

Kunzite had to come up with a new tactic to get Minako out of the crime department, and fast. She would get caught in the middle, Kunzite was sure of that. Kissing her lightly on the lips, he smiled back at her. "Well, it was worth the try." Letting out a sigh, Kunzite followed Minako out of the building.

* * *

 **apigrabbit note** : If you're unfamiliar with the Stars Arc, Akane = Sailor Lead Crow & Reiko = Sailor Aluminum Siren :D I needed some names, and they had civilian names, so I went with those. I rewrote this chapter two times, because I was never satisfied with the end product. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Between Me and You

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V is property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Between Me and You

Approaching her apartment, Minako looked outside the window before turning to Kunzite. "Thank you," she told him, "you could have just dropped me off at the platform."

"Yeah," he smiled, "but this gives me an excuse to spend some extra time with you." Catching her blush, Kunzite took her hand into his. "Are you sure you don't want to join me for dinner?"

She shook her head, "I would, but I am really tired." Her smile was sincere, so he didn't press any further. "You know," she told Kunzite as she opened the car door, "you could always join me for dinner."

"What's on the menu?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't know," Minako placed her finger to her lips, thinking. "Whatever coupon I have for delivery, I guess."

Frowning at her answer, Kunzite asked, "Is Ami home?"

Minako shook her head, again. "Ami is out with her _just friends_ boy friend, but I see right through her," Minako laughed. "I highly doubt she's coming home tonight."

"So you'll be alone tonight?" The thought of Minako eating anything less than subpar seemed to aggravate Kunzite. Minako nodded her head, "looks like I'm having dinner with you." Allowing Minako to step out of the car, Kunzite went looking for a parking spot. Finally finding one near their apartment, Kunzite made his way up the stairs.

"Welcome to my home," gesturing for him to enter, Minako offered to take his jacket. "I know it's nothing compared to your place," Minako confessed, "but it's all two college girls can afford right now."

"It's not bad," Kunzite grinned, "it seems rather cozy, but I would expect that from someone like you."

Flustered, Minako didn't know how to reply. Placing his jacket in the small coat closet, Minako turned her attention towards her counter. Looking for a fast food ad, she rummaged through both her and Ami's mail. "Which one? Go China or Whatchamaburger?" Minako asked, holding up two separate flyers.

Kunzite grimaced. "Neither," he answered, "how about you let me pick something." Taking the flyers from her, he tossed them in the trash. "What are you craving?" Minako shrugged her shoulders, "how does sushi sound?"

Smiling, Minako nodded her head, "that sounds great!"

As Kunzite took out his cell phone to make a few phone calls, Minako left him to take her well needed shower. Calling one of his men, Kunzite had them pick up a few things, including their dinner. "Will you be staying the night?" the younger man asked, "should I stop by the pharmacy and get some _things_?"

"No," Kunzite scowled, "just stop by Kokoro Sushi, please."

"Yes, sir," he replied before hanging up.

Minako exited the bathroom, her hair was still slightly damp. Kunzite smiled, "so that's where my shirt went." He had a feeling Minako had taken off with it, when he couldn't find it hanging in his closet.

"Oh," Minako looked down at her over-sized shirt, "I can give it back."

"Right now?" Kunzite smirked.

"No," Minako blushed, "I need to find something else to wear."

"Why?" Kunzite approached her, lifting the over-sized t-shirt ever so slightly, a rush of heat ran through both of them. "It's your house," he finally told her, "you can walk around naked if you want." Pulling away from him, Minako smacked Kunzite's hands away. Realizing she was not wearing any undergarments, Kunzite pulled her back towards him. Running one hand up her side, Minako felt the heat forming between them. His hand cupped one of her breasts, trailing kisses down her neck, Minako felt her body begin to melt.

Just then, their was a knock at Minako's front door. ' _Damn_ ,' Kunzite scowled. Releasing her, Minako leaned against the wall, trying to regain her balance. Opening the door, Kunzite was greeted by one of his men. Holding a few bags of soda pop and a large tray of sushi, the younger man handed them to Kunzite. Bidding him a good bye, Kunzite shut the door. "I guess it's time to eat," he announced, his voice still trembling from their make out session.

Food was the farthest thing from Minako's mind, but she made a good show as she showed interest as she helped him clear her coffee table. As Kunzite pulled the plastic lid off of the large sushi tray, Minako kept her eyes lowered, aware of the unmasked desire in his. Barely tasting the ebi nigiri and tamaki, she waited for something to happen. She was certain that today would be a turning point in their relationship. Was she ready for it?

Sitting in complete silence, Kunzite finally spoke. "You're rather quiet."

"Just deep in thought," Minako smiled.

His heart did a double flip. "Are you done eating?"

Nodding her head, Minako replaced the plastic lid on the sushi tray. Both reaching for their chop sticks, their hands slightly brushed against one another. Quickly pulling away, Minako began to blush. A rush of heat charged through Kunzite, looking into her eyes, he could see them clouding with desire. Within seconds, Minako was back in his arms.

Minako felt him lift her, wrapping her legs around him, Kunzite pushed her against the wall. His hand slipped under the cotton t-shirt, cupping one of her breasts again, his thumb flicked her nipple. If he didn't take her now, Minako thought for sure, she would would lose her mind. Pulling her away from the wall, he stumbled around large pieces of furniture, making his way into her room. Laying her down on her bed, Kunzite dropped to his knees. Spreading her legs, he stroked her with his fingers. She was wet, waiting for him. Licking his fingers, he tasted her for the first time. She was just as sweet as he had imagined.

Minako's back arched as Kunzite's tongue darted inside of her. As his tongue slid in and out, Minako cried out his name. His fingers dug into her thighs as Minako's hands became entangled in Kunzite's hair. Tugging on him, his tongue began to trace circles, causing her to spiral out of control. Wave after wave, erotic heat flowed through her. Minako didn't think Kunzite could drive her body any closer to her peak, but he quickly proved her wrong, as his fingers slid inside her.

"Please," Minako cried, "please, Kunzite!"

He moaned her name, causing her to quiver, she needed him, now. Kunzited tugged at Minako's shirt, exposing her body. Lying beneath him, she was unbelievably lovely, and enticing. Lowering himself to her, Minako's head withered back and forth as he took one pink tip into his mouth and caressed the other one with his thumb and forefinger. When she cried for him to _hurry_ , Kunzite tore at his shirt, the buttons popping as hot uncontrollable urges flared through him. He quickly discarded the rest of his clothing, then he was beside her, teasing each breast, tasting her skin.

After months of yearning for him, Minako's nails dug into his back, the scent of him heightened her emotions. Nudging her legs apart, he penetrated her warm moistness. Letting out a cry of pleasure, she matched his thrusts, skin slapped against skin. As Minako nipped at his shoulder, it sent Kunzite spiraling closer to the edge. Lifting her thighs, his hips moved quicker, thrusting harder. Wave after wave, orgasms rolled through her. No man had ever possessed Minakos body the way he did and push her so far over her pinnacle. Kunzite kept her imprisoned beneath him, as his mouth possessed hers in a hot, wet kiss. With one last hard thrust, he shuddered, releasing himself into her.

Collapsing next to her, their hearts pounded in unison against their chests. Pulling her against him, Kunzite embraced her. Snuggling closer to him, their naked bodies melted into one another. Minako's eyes became heavy, drifting asleep, Kunzite kissed her lightly on the forehead. Covering their naked bodies with her comforter, Kunzite closed his eyes, overcome by sleepiness.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Minako could still feel where Kunzite had left trails of kisses on her body. Reaching over to where her lover laid, the once warm spot, was now abandoned and cold. Sitting up, Minako pulled her sheets to her, calling out his name, she got no response. A slight ache formed in her heart, a part of her wondered if Kunzite would be gone by morning, she now had her answer.

Pulling his shirt over her head, she could still smell him. Opening her door, Minako was surprised to find Kunzite in her kitchen. Talking on the phone, he was wearing nothing but his slacks. The ache in her heart quickly diminished. He didn't leave her, but now she wondered how long had he been awake. Sensing someone behind him, Kunzite glanced back as Minako approached him from behind.

Catching her off guard, he pulled her up into his arms, her cry was muffled by his lips. Tucking his phone away, he smiled at her. "Good morning," still holding her in his arms, he kissed her again, deepening it, Minako felt waves of heat rush through her. As she pulled away, he placed his arm around her, touching a sensitive spot. She flinched and laughed. She giggled again as he purposely tickled her. Minako's smile slowly faded as her eyes locked with his. Seeing the smoldering passion in his gaze, she slowly ran her hand up his bare chest.

As he lowered his lips to her, she met him half way, eager to be absorbed. Rekindling the tiny embers, he continued to fuel the flame with gentle nips at her neck. When she moaned out his name, he was lost. Somehow managing to find their way to her small sofa, his fingers stroked her face and neck, working down to her breasts and stomach.

His hand cupped her soft triangle, gently rubbing, tantalizing her until she groaned in pleasure. Lifting her shirt, his tongue swirled around her pink tip, while his fingers pushed her closer and closer to the edge. Unable to fight his urges any longer, with one quick move, he was free of his slacks. Tugging her towards him, he nudged her legs apart, and lifted her hips. Thrusting into her, Minako's back arched slightly. Clinging to the sofa cushions, Minako cried out his name one last time, before her body could take it no longer. Pulling her into his arms, they both spiraled to the very edge of their fulfillment. Still embraced in his strong arms, Minako giggled. "Good morning," she finally replied, as Kunzite tried to catch his breath.

Kissing her hard on the lips, he lifted her once more, and carried her back into her bedroom.

* * *

Minako could confidently say that she finally knew what being on cloud nine felt like, for Kunzite had taken her beyond the earths atmosphere, and into the stars. He had stayed with her until a little passed noon, when Helios had called him to inform Kunzite about his younger brother. Saddened that he had to leave, he kissed her lightly on the lips. ' _I'll see you soon,_ ' he promised her.

Staring off in the distance, her boss, Reika snapped her fingers. "Hello? Earth to Minako..." Tapping on the young blondes forehead, Minako shook her head.

"Sorry," she apologized to her boss, "I guess I got distracted."

"It's okay," Reika smiled, "I just got a call from the editor-in-chief, their is a crime investigation going on in downtown Las Vegas." Handing Minako some papers, Reika patted her on the back. "Get your stuff together, you're heading over to the abandoned hotel and casino, Chaos."

Minako's eyes shot up from the papers, looking at Reika, she asked, "their is a crime investigation going on?"

"Yup," Reika nodded her head, "a few days ago, two construction workers stumbled across a dead body hanging out of a van." Minako felt a cold chill run down her spine, that must have been the voices Minako and Gurio had heard. "Make sure you get a lot of shots and interview as many people."

Pulling on her backpack, Minako picked up her canon, and saluted her boss. "Aye aye!" Giggling, her boss pushed her towards their office doors.

Approaching the crime scene, Minako was greeted by a Crime scene investigator. "Hello," and older woman introduced herself, "I'm Setsuna Meioh, the lead of the CSI Las Vegas unit."

"Hello," Minako smiled, firmly shaking her hand. "I am Minako Aino, photojournalist for the Three Lights Journal crime department." Looking around, she asked, "what happened?"

" _Another_ John Doe," Setsuna told her, "found yesterday, around noon time."

Minako was surprised they had yet to move anything. Looking towards the van, Minako began to panic. She had touched the van's backdoor handle, her finger prints would be all over it. "Have you found anything?" She finally asked.

"No," Setsuna frowned, but even if we did, their isn't much we can do."

Confused, Minako asked, "what do you mean?"

"We're on Nehelenia's turf," the older woman explained, "and we're thinking this might have been her doing."

"You think she killed that man?"

"No," Setsuna shook her head, "I think she sent her men, and if she did, their is nothing we can do."

"I'm not following," Minako told the woman, completely puzzled, she asked, "why can't you or the police do anything?"

The woman sighed, "honey, you're new, so I'll let this pass." The woman pulled Minako aside, "if you don't have an early death wish, you will try your best to stay on _both_ their good sides."

"Both?"

"Nehelenia," Setsuna held up her two fingers, "and Mr. Shitennou."

"Kunzite..." Minako murmured.

She nodded her head, "those two can either be your best friend or your worse enemy. If you're smart, you'll avoid either one." Minako swallowed hard. Nodding her head, Setsuna led her towards the crime scene.

* * *

 **apigrabbit note** : I was debating on whether or not to wait a few more chapters, but... they finally did it! :D Haha! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.


	12. Hit the Floor

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V is property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Hit the Floor

"What do you mean our hand prints are all over the van?!" Gurio asked, panicked.

"Yes!" Minako yelled through her phone. As the other students at the UNLV library began to look at her, she ducked under the computer desk. "I touched the handle," Minako whispered to him, "you touched the side of the van."

Remembering his puke session, Gurio turned pale white. "Oh god!" Gurio yelled, "we're going to jail!" He cried to her over the receiver, "I'm too beautiful to go to jail!"

"Gurio, get ahold of yourself!" Minako barked at him, "we just need to find a way into the DNA department and find our prints."

"Oh yeah!" Gurio cried, "because we can totally pick out our own finger prints at first glance."

"You have a better idea, smart ass?"

Whimpering, Gurio said, "fine. I'll see what I can do."

A few days had passed since Minako had talked with Gurio and neither had received a phone call from the police. They both took it as a good sign. "Tell me you love," Gurio told Minako, placing his hands on her sides.

"Ew!" Minako shoved him away, "it's been a week, have you found anything?"

Crossing his arms, Gurio frowned. "You have to at least tell me I'm the greatest."

"Fine," Minako nodded her head.

"Are you avaliable later tonight?" He asked.

"Yes...?" Minako raised a brow.

"Meet me at the crime lab," Gurio grinned, "it's off of Decatur-"

"Yes," Minako pushed him, "I know where it's located."

"Good, Gurio picked up his papers from his desk, "meet me around six."

* * *

Approaching the building, Minako glanced around, there was nothing but desert. Heading towards the front, Gurio leaped out from the side of the building. "Minako," Gurio tugged on her. Startling her, she punched him. "What the hell?" Gurio cried, rubbing his cheek.

"What are you doing, jumping out of the dark?" Minako hit his arm.

"I'm sorry," he rubbed his arm, "we can't go through the front." Leading her down the side of the building, they stopped by a side door. Gurio knocked a few times, after waiting a few minutes, a young man opened the door. "Greg!" Gurio smiled at him.

"If I get fired," he told Gurio, "I'm going to kill you."

Surprised, Minako asked, "you know someone from the CSI team?"

"Kind of," Gurio smiled at her, Greg is my ex's brother." Greg handed Gurio two files, then shut the door.

"And you needed me here for what?" Minako raised a brow, "you could have just given this to me at work."

"Here," he handed her a file, "look inside."

Opening the file, Minako gasped. "Who the hell is Mimi Ino?!" Turning the file towards Gurio, Minako was ready to punch him again. In the file was a picture of a older blonde woman, who just so happened to be a convicted murderer. Minako glared at him, "you get him back here and have him get my file."

"Okay, okay." Gurio shielded his body, waiting for Minako to punch him. When she didn't, he knocked on the door again. Waiting a few minutes, he knocked again, but no response.

"Gurio!" Minako shook him, "you said you were the greatest, what the hell!?"

"I'm sorry!" If she continued to shake him, Gurio was afraid she'd give him whiplash. "I'll find a way inside, okay, and then we can go find your file." Walking around the building, he scanned the area. "There," he pointed towards the top of the building, "a vent." He smiled, "they usually leave around seven, so we just need to wait it out for an hour."

"Okay," Minako eyed him, wondering how he would know this, she asked, "how are we supposed to get up there?"

"There are a few ledges," grabbing onto the first ledge, Gurio pulled himself up. "Come on," he told her, "start climbing up." Following his lead, Minako and Gurio began to climb up the side of the building. Breaking open the vent guard, Gurio gestured for Minako to climb in first. Waiting it out didn't sound so horrible, at first, but after a few minutes in a cramped space, Minako and Gurio bodies began to react. Without enough space to properly sit, they had no choice but to stay on all fours. When seven o'clock finally hit, Minako could have sworn she heard Gurio thank the lord.

"Where am I going?" she asked him.

"No idea," Gurio answered, "where ever these air ducts take us, I guess."

Hearing a creak in the metal, they both stopped crawling. "Gurio..." As he began to move again, the air duct unable to support both their weight, collapsed beneath them. Slamming hard against the cement flooring, they both gasped for air.

"Are you okay, Minako?" Gurio asked in between deep breaths, she nodded her head, placing her hand to her chest. Finally, the air returned to his lungs. Helping Minako up, he began to scan the area.

"Where are we?" Minako asked, the lights in the room were dim.

"Looks like one of their back rooms," extending his hands forward, Gurio began to feel around, hoping to feel a door knob. "Got it, come on!" Opening the door slightly, Gurio peaked out into the hall. ' _Bingo!_ ' He thought to himself. Gurio smiled back at Minako, "looks like we're in the right area."

"Really? How can you tell?" Minako peaked out.

"...research," he replied. The hallways were lined with windows; each one looked into the different departments of the CSI crime lab. Amazed, Minako began to peer through them, looking into different rooms. One room was lined with high tech computers, Minako smiled, thinking about her friend, Ami. She knew her friend would have a field day. Not realizing Gurio had stopped walking, Minako bumped into him. "We're here," he smiled at her. Tugging on the door, Gurio scowled, it was locked. "You wouldn't happen to know how to pick a lock?"

"What do you think I am?" Minako asked. Pulling out a hidden bobby pin in her hair, she began to mess with the key hole.

"What do you think I am?" Gurio mimicked her as she picked the lock. "Did you get it?"

"Surprisingly, yes…" with all their high tech equipment, Minako would have expected them to have better locks throughout the building. Opening the door, they began to rummage through the piles of papers and open files on the research tables. Finding nothing, they began to search through filing cabinets. Panicked, Minako told Gurio, "I'm not seeing anything."

"I don't see it either," he told her, "maybe it's in a different room."

"How many DNA testing room do they have?"

"A lot," Gurio told Minako, "this might take a while." Breaking into a few different rooms, they finally found Greg's space. "It has to be here," he told her, trying his best to reassure his colleague. Digging through his filing cabinets, Gurio shouted, "BINGO!"

But before Minako and Gurio could celebrate, they heard a loud slam. "Where is he?" A man yelled, "dammit!" Gurio quickly pulled Minako under Greg's desk, placing his finger to his lips, Minako felt her palms begin to perspire.

Hearing the footsteps pass the room, Gurio let out a sigh of relief. "Hey!" Another man called out, "this door is open."

' _Shit!_ ' Gurio and Minako glanced at each other. Pushing themselves as far back as they could under the desk, they tried their best to hide their bodies. "What are we going to do?" Minako finally asked.

As the two men entered the room, they began to scan the area. "Looks like someone was here," one of the men told the other, "the filing cabinet is open." Minako glanced around the corner of the desk, catching the glimpse of one of the men; she could only see the back of his head. He was tall with long blonde hair.

"Browse around," the blonde hair man told his companion, "see if you can find anything on Hawk's Eye."

' _Hawk's Eye?_ ' Hearing one of the men approach the desk, Minako and Gurio held their breath. One sound and they were done. "I'm telling you, Tiger's Eye," the man told his colleague, "someone has already been in here. What if there was information, but they took off with it?"

"Keep looking, Fisheye!" Tiger's Eye barked at the other man, "they couldn't have taken everything!" Walking towards the desk, he was now standing in front of Gurio and Minako. Their hearts began to pound, reaching over to him, Minako placed her hand over Gurio's. Rummaging through the papers on the desk, a few pieces floated to the floor.

Minako and Gurio stiffened as Tiger's Eye moved down towards the papers. Just then, they heard another male. "Well, well." The voice sounded familiar.

"Helios…" Tiger's Eye spat his name out, "what the hell are you doing here?"

' _HELIOS?!_ ' Minako fet her heart ease slightly, maybe they were safe after all. "Collecting some information on my boss's admirer," Helios entered the room, "what about you?"

"You know damn well what we're doing here," Fisheye glared at Helios, "and it's all thanks to you and your filthy boss, Kunzite."

"Filthy?" Helios placed his hand to his heart, acting appalled by the man's nasty comment. "Like I told your boss," he smiled, "I didn't touch your piece of shit henchman."

Ignoring Helios' comment, Tiger's Eye reached down for the fallen papers. Noticing a pair of shoes, he looked forward, his eyes widened in surprise. Minako and Gurio felt their hearts stop, their breath hitched. Looking at Gurio, then towards Minako, Tiger's Eye smiled. "Well, hello there."

Paralyzed by fear, Gurio felt his body begin to freeze. As Tiger's Eye reached towards Minako, she let out an ear-piercing scream before slamming the bottom of her foot against his face. Pulling on Gurio, she ran from under the desk.

"Minako?!" Helios called out to her, shocked to see her.

"Hi," she smiled at the two men, quickly running passed them. Noticing the file in Minako's hand, Fisheye quickly pulled out his gun.

"Stop!" Fisheye shot at her, "dammit!"

"Minako!" Pulling out his gun, Helios shot back at Fisheye, grazing his hand, Fisheye dropped his gun. Running after Minako, Helios had to find a way to catch her before the other men did. Choosing to go down a different hallway, if he was quick enough, he could catch up to her.

"Are they following us?" Minako asked, as they dashed down the long halls.

"No," Gurio glanced back behind him, "I don't see anyone." Just then, Helios leaped from the darkness and pulled them back.

Covering both their mouths, Helios warned them, "keep your mouth shut if you want to live." Both nodding their heads, Helios pulled them into a pitch black room.

"What the hell are you doing here, Helios?" Minako asked, her heart pounding against her chest.

"I should ask you the same question," Helios eyed her.

"Wait," Gurio looked at both of them, "you two know each other?"

"She's fucking my boss," Helios smiled.

"Helios!" Minako glared at him, "it was one time."

"Oh, now let's not start lying," Helios smirked, "I was told it was quite a few times, in one day."

"You're dating, Mr. Shitennou?!" Gurio could feel a migraine forming behind his eyes. "I don't understand," he glared at Minako, "if you were dating the fucking crime lord, why didn't you have him steal your prints!?"

"Prints?" Helios raised a brow, "finger prints?"

"This doesn't concern you, Helios." As Minako and Gurio began to argue, Helios quickly dragged them towards the floor.

"Both of you shut up," Helios told them, "they're coming." As their footsteps passed the room, Helios glanced up through the frosted windows, their shadows were gone. "To be safe," he looked up at the air ducts, their escape to salvation.

Feeling the cold air, Minako began to shiver. "What room is this?" She asked, looking around, she saw nothing but blackness. Pulling out her cell phone, she used it to see around. Noticing the dead body lying on the table, Minako and Gurio both jumped back.

"It's dead," Helios told them, "don't worry." Pulling himself up into the air ducts, he helped pull both of them up. "Follow me," he instructed them, "if either one of you tries to go a different direction, I will kill you myself." They both nodded their heads. Making it out of the building, Helios helped Minako to her feet. "Now," he crossed his arms, "what are these prints?"

"Oh," Minako glanced down at her file, "Gurio and I had gone to the crime scene before it was reported and…"

"And you touched everything," Helios sighed, "give it to me." Gesturing for her to hand him her prints, Minako hesitated, "I'm on your side, Minako." He tried to reassure her. Reluctantly, she handed him her file. "I'm going to take you home first," he pointed to Gurio, "and then I'll drop you off, Minako."

Sighing, they made their way to Helios' car.

* * *

"Hawk's Eye," Helios told Kunzite, "that's who they found by the abandoned casino."

Looking at the photos, Kunzite could have sworn he had seen these images before. "Do you know who reported it?"

"Two construction workers," Helios answered, "according to their statements, they were setting up to implode the building."

"Why would they leave his body in a van?" Kunzite thought out loud, "why not hide his body in the building?"

"It's possible that they wanted him to be found," Helios noted, "although the building is abandoned, they must have known about the demolition schedule." As Kunzite continued to analyze the photos, Helios smiled. "It seems you have an admirer," handing him another photo, he informed his boss, "I tried to find out if they found any finger prints, but unfortunately I couldn't find anything, at least not right now." Helios pointed out the 'y' incision on Hawk's Eyes chest, but it the culprit had one major flaw in their killing style.

"I see," Kunzite sighed, "what a waste of organs." Kunzite shook his head. "Does Nehelenia know?"

"Yes," he nodded his head, "I ran into Hawk's Eyes' two companions in crime."

"At the crime lab?" Kunzite glanced up at him, before looking back down at the pictures.

Smiling now, Helios placed a file in front of Kunzite. "They're not the only people I ran into at the crime lab..."

Kunzite looked up at Helios, raising a brow, the young man gestured for him to open the file. Kunzite's eyes widened, "...Minako?"

"It seems she was the one who had originally discovered the body before the construction workers," Helios told his boss, "she was trying to retrieve her prints before they made it any farther into the system."

Finally, Kunzite remembered where he had seen the images. They were on Minako's camera, stiffening, he looked to Helios. "Did the other two men see her?"

Helios nodded his head, "I don't believe Fisheye got a clear image of her, but Tiger's Eye saw her face. She was hiding under a desk with a young man named, Gurio." ' _Gurio_...' It was that man again.

"How do we know her prints haven't already been submitted into the system?" Kunzite asked. Taking out his cell phone, began to message all of his men out on patrol around the city.

"We don't," Helios told him, "I will get on it right away, if I find anything, I'll make sure to wipe it out of the system."

Kunzite nodded his head, "good." Calling another one of his men, Kunzite asked, "how close are you to Southeast Las Vegas?"

* * *

 **apigrabbit note** : I ended up scrapping the original chapter and decided to completely rewrite it. I am definitely more happy with this version than the last two. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)


	13. Little Lies

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V is property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Little Lies

Two days of absolutely no sleep was killing Minako, every time she shut her eyes, she saw Tiger's Eye. She had called Kunzite at least three times, and every time, she was sent straight to voicemail. Was he ignoring her?

Calling his office, Thetis answered. "Thank you for calling the Silver Millennium, this is Thetis speaking, how may I direct your call?"

"Hello," Minako paused for a second, "this is Minako Aino, and I was wondering if–"

"Miss Aino?" Thetis asked, surprised.

"Yes…"

"Please hold."

Before Minako could respond, Thetis' voice was replaced with complete silence. "Hello?" Minako asked, "Thetis?" With no response, Minako was ready to hang up, that was until she heard the dial tone.

"Mr. Shitennou." Minako froze; Thetis had actually directed her call to him. She had all these things she wanted to tell him, every time she called, Minako would recite what she had planned. There were moments where she even wrote them down, just to make sure she didn't forget anything. This time, it was a shot in the dark, and she hit the target. Unprepared, Minako didn't know what to say. "Hello?" Kunzite asked.

"Hello…" she finally replied.

Kunzite looked at his caller ID, the phone call was coming from the UNLV campus. "This is Mr. Shitennou; may I ask who is calling?"

"Uh," she tried to think, "this is…"

"This is?" Kunzite asked, becoming impatient, he told her, "if you don't tell me who I am speaking with, I'll have no choice but to hang up." When she didn't respond, Kunzite sighed. "Have a good day."

"Wait!" Minako yelled, "it's Minako! Minako Aino!"

"Minako?" Kunzite asked, "why are you calling my office?"

"Because you never answer your cell phone," she stated, "every time I call, I get sent straight to voicemail. Either you never charge your phone or you're ignoring me."

He hesitated, "I'm sorry, I've been…busy."

"Oh," Minako didn't know whether or not to believe him. Maybe he was busy with work or with another woman. Then again, she just found out that he was one of the most feared men in Las Vegas, so he could have easily been committing countless crimes. Where else did he have such a reputation? What other statues did he have? He was a business mogul, hotel entrepreneur, and now a possible crime boss? "Are you available to meet up for some coffee?" She finally asked.

Looking down at his wristwatch, Kunzite replied, "I have about half an hour until my next meeting, where are you?"

"At the main UNLV campus," she told him.

"By the time I get to you or you get to me, I'll only have about ten minutes, that's not including traffic."

"Some time is better than no time," she muttered, "I haven't seen you for a while."

He half smiled, "are you available tomorrow around three?"

"Thursday?" she frowned, "no, but I am available around five."

He grimaced, "that won't work. What about seven? Are you available after seven?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I don't have anything planned."

"Perfect," he smiled, "I'll see you around seven tomorrow night." Before hanging up the phone, Minako told him she missed him. He felt his heart do a double flip. "I miss you, too." He told her, Minako began to blush. Did he mean it or was he just saying that to make her feel better? "I'll see you tomorrow, Minako."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Placing the handset back on the base, Minako sighed. Well, that wasn't exactly what she had hoped to talk about, but at least she was finally going to see him. Now, she had to start planning out what she was going to tell him.

"You're meeting Kunzite for dinner?" Ami asked, surprised by the sudden news, "you two are dating?"

"I don't know," Minako frowned.

"How do you not know?"

"Because," Minako laid back on her friend's bed, "I don't know where he stands on this whole situation."

"Well," Ami asked, "have you gone on any dates?"

"Unless you count the time we had coffee together," Minako glanced at her friend, "we have been on zero dates."

"Okay," Ami tried to think, "are you sure you guys are going to dinner?"

"I have no idea what we're doing tomorrow."

"You agreed to meet him, but you don't know what you're meeting for," Ami nodded her head, "okay, that's not weird, but okay."

"Ami!" Minako sat back up, "you out of all people should understand me. I can't think when I am around that man, let alone, speaking to him." Every time she saw him or heard his voice, her brain turned into grape jelly. She could never think straight, and that upset her the most. No man has ever had such an affect on her. It was always Minako who was being chased by the boys, not the other way around.

Kunzite was the first man to ever make Minako question herself. She knew her self-worth. She was a gorgeous, twenty-four year old woman. Soon to be entering her fourth and final year of college, she was highly intelligent, or at least that's what Ami's IQ test told her. Yet, Kunzite managed to weasel his way into her brain, and completely flip her self-esteem.

"Minako Aino, unable to think around a man? What have you done with my friend?" Ami giggled.

"Oh yeah," Minako frowned, "go ahead and laugh at my pain."

"I'm sorry," Ami half smiled, "you're right, I do understand. It's been pretty difficult to spend time with Zoisite." Ami never really spoke too much to Minako about her _just friend's_ boyfriend, Zoisite. "He's been having some family issues."

"So has Kunzite," Minako sighed, "maybe we should introduce them to each other."

Ami smiled, "well, whenever you find out where you two stand, maybe we can have a double date."

Minako smiled, "if I ever find out." She had a feeling she already knew where Kunzite stood on their relationship. He didn't look like the kind of man to be tied down; Kunzite was the epitome of a bachelor. He had never been married, although she wasn't too sure of that. He did, however, own a giant condominium on the strip. The man was the ultimate flirt and he was every woman's dream man, the real Don Juan.

"What are you going to wear tomorrow?" Ami grinned.

"I don't know," Minako pondered, "I don't really know the occasion, so I have no idea what to wear."

"Well," Ami grinned, "I have that black lacey dress."

"The short strapless one?" Minako asked, surprised Ami would even suggest such an outfit.

"Yeah!" Ami took her friends hands, "you should totally wear it."

"What if we're just going to the park?"

"At seven at night?" Ami raised a brow, "if that's what he has planned, then maybe it's a good thing you two aren't dating, because that is a horrible date idea."

Minako laughed, "I'm just saying, what if we're just going for drinks or something simple."

"It's a simple dress," Ami smiled, "it goes great for any occasion, especially for taking a stroll through the park at seven at night.

Elbowing her friend in the arm, Minako smiled. "Okay, okay. I'll wear the dress."

* * *

Before Minako knew it, it was already Thursday night. Staring at herself in the mirror, she grimaced. "I don't know about this, Ami." Looking to her blue haired friend, Ami was grinning from ear to ear.

"You look so beautiful!" Ami hugged her, "I'm happy I suggested it."

"Ami," Minako eyed her friend, "this dress is really…" Unsure of how to say it, Minako tried to think of the right words. "…revealing" Was that the right word for it?

"I think it's refined."

"This is not refined," Minako stated, "my breasts are about to pop out."

"That's because you didn't put it on right!" Adjusting the dress for the fifth time, Ami used one had to tug the dress up, while the other hand pushed Minako's boobs down. "I never realized how big your breasts are compared to mine."

As Minako and Ami tried to tug on the top of the dress, there was a knock at their door. "What time is it?" Minako asked, panicked.

"Uh," Ami looked at her cell phone, "six fifty."

Flustered, Minako began to pace back and forth in her friends room. "He's here, Ami, and I'm not ready yet!"

"It's okay," Ami smiled, "I'll go stall, and you finish getting ready."

Twenty minutes had passed since Ami left the room and Minako was still getting ready. Changing out of four different outfits, Minako became nervous. "Minako," Ami peeked her head into the room, "you need to hurry up, I'm starting to run out of things to talk with him about."

Minako smiled, "Ami Mizuno, unable to keep a conversation going? How is that possible?" She teased her friend.

"Ha-ha!" Ami glared at her, "you try spending ten minutes talking about hotel management."

Minako laughed, "okay, okay. I'm ready."

Exiting her friend's room, Kunzite's eyes lit up. After four outfit changes, Minako ended up putting the black lacey dress back on. It hugged her body in all the right places, stopping above her knees, her long legs flowed into her six inch red bottom heels. Opting to use Makoto's black leather bomber jacket as a cover up, it made her come off more casual, and it didn't hurt that it helped hide the fact that her breasts barely fit into the heart shaped neckline.

Kunzite wasn't ashamed to admit that his mouth watered at the sight of her. Her milky skin glowed against all the black, which only made his desires for her that much stronger. How had he managed all these weeks without her touch? "Are you ready to go?" He managed to ask, his voice husky with lust.

"Yes," she nodded. His eyes were dark with desire. He wore a navy blue suit, fitted to his body, with a cool grey dress shirt. A dark purple tie laid center, it popped against the grey, yet the two colors complimented each other. The man knew how to dress.

Minako shouldn't have been surprised that Kunzite had picked Casablanca Memories, one of the most exclusive restaurants on the strip, to have dinner. Set inside the Bellagio, Casablanca Memories had a dreamy atmosphere; fairy lights were lined and draped throughout the walls and ceilings. With the ceiling lights dimmed, the room appeared as though stars were scattered throughout.

"Don't you have to make a reservation at least a month in advanced?" Minako asked surprised Kunzite was even able to get inside, let alone a table for two.

He nodded his head, "thankfully I know the owner." Of course he did, who didn't Kunzite Shitennou know? Pulling out her chair, he helped Minako into her seat. Taking off her jacket, Kunzite's eyes locked on her chest. Her milky mounds were amplified by dress, his hands were tempted to touch them, caress them, but he had to control himself. "Order whatever you want," he told her.

Looking through the menu, Minako grimaced. The cheapest item on the list was thirty dollars and it was a simple salad. She quickly realized that it was the atmosphere you payed for, not the food, although she could be wrong. Maybe the salad wasn't so simple, maybe there was something unique about it, which made it worth thirty dollars.

Iceberg lettuce, shredded carrots, shredded red onions, with shredded chicken, and a choice of your favorite dressing. Shaking her head, Minako didn't believe that was worth thirty dollars. She could buy the same thing at the grocery store for ten bucks.

"See anything you like?" He asked, watching her. He smiled as her face contorted, shocked over the outrages prices.

"What are you getting?" She asked.

"The eight ounce New York steak with a side of garlic mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables."

"That's sounds good," Minako tried to find it on the menu, "I think I'll have that too!"

Placing their order, Kunzite began to pour wine into their glasses. "How have you been?" He wasn't the kind of man to do small talk, but he needed a major distraction, for his eyes seemed to always wonder back to Minako's bust. Looking up at her face, he smiled, and handed her a glass of wine.

"I don't usually drink wine," Minako confessed, "it's usually too dry for my taste."

"This one isn't," he reassured her, "it has a hint of fruit."

Taking a sip, Minako was shocked that he was right, but it wasn't surprising that he knew his wine. The man knew his stuff. "It's delicious."

As they waited for their food to arrive, they caught up with one another. Kunzite had struck a deal with Galaxia, a well-known burlesque dance group from Japan. He had managed to have them agree to a four year deal to perform at Mistress 9 in the Galaxy Cauldron.

Minako told him about the crime investigation, when he raised a brow, she changed the subject. She began to tell him about her relationship with Naru and how it had improved since she started. It seemed she was finally starting to get along with everyone at her job, including Gurio.

"What about this crime scene?" He eyed Minako, "I haven't heard much information about it on the news."

"There isn't much information to tell," Minako divulged, "the man in unidentifiable, his face was scratched away."

"Are you sure?" He raised a brow. Was he waiting for her to tell him about the events that took place at the crime lab?

Finally, Minako asked, "do you know who Nehelenia is?"

Kunzite, stunned by her question, answered, "Yes…why?"

"While at the crime scene, I heard a few people say it had taken place on her territory." Sure, she was avoiding his question, but she wasn't lying.

Kunzite watched her; she continued to stare down into her wine. Why was she avoiding eye contact? "I don't know about territory," Kunzite told her, "but she is a former employee of mine." _Former_ employee? So Kunzite did know her…personally. _Was their relationship also romantic?_ She wondered. Then, she put her thoughts into words and told him exactly what she was thinking.

He shook his head, "whatever relationship we had formed was strictly platonic." Looking up at him, her eyes locked with his. Was he lying? She wanted to believe him, but how could she be sure? Taking her hand into his, he kissed her fingers.

"What about sexual partners?" Minako raised a brow.

"Well," Kunzite released her hand, smirking, he told her, "that is a completely different story. I am man with needs." Eyeing her, he asked, "what about you?"

"For the past three years it's just been Kaitou." Kunzite tried his best to hide the jealousy that swept through him. Was she _still_ seeing this man, Kaitou? He made a mental note to run a background check on the young man. "And then you came along," she smiled at him, "and so far it's just been you and him."

"Are you two still…?"

She shook her head, "after our last encounter, I haven't spoken with him. Of course anytime we did do anything, it was always on his time." That was how Kaitou worked; everything was his way or no way at all. What exactly did Minako see in him?

"I see," Kunzite grimaced.

After three glasses of wine and an entire eight ounce steak, Minako didn't think she could stomach anymore. If she did, she was certain she would burst out of Ami's dress. Helping her put her jacket back on; Kunzite took her hand in his, and led her out towards the lobby of the Bellagio.

"I haven't been in the Bellagio for quite some time," Minako told him as they passed their botanical gardens, "what theme do they have now?" Peeking in, Kunzite tugged on her. "Oh, we don't have to look, I was just–"

"It's okay," he smiled at her, "this gives me a little extra time with you." Blushing, she tightened her grip on his hand. Bellagio was already known for its awe-inspiring atmosphere, and then they had the conservatory and botanic gardens, every child's dream world. While on vacation with her family, Minako and her twin sister, Usagi, honestly believed that they had stepped into the real life Alice in Wonderland. As a willow tree smiled at them, large swans swam passed them. Enormous butterflies encircled the ceiling; large snails crawled throughout the grass. They were so tiny then, the thought brought a smile to Minako's face. She began to wonder how her family was doing back in Japan; it had been sometime since she last spoke to them.

"Is everything okay?" Kunzite eyed her. Looking up at him, she smiled. Nodding her head, she leaned closer to him, resting her head against his chest.

With summer in full force in Las Vegas, it made sense that the gardens reflected that. Although, she must admit, the weather was a lot cooler in the gardens than it actually was outside. With the dry heat, Las Vegas felt like the inside of a blow dryer.

On either side of the pathway, sat two colossal rabbits made entirely of baby's breath, sitting in a colorful flower bed of gardenias. Two large caterpillars made of moss, with the exception of their plastic heads, were ready to make their move across the garden floor. The trees, just like Minako remembered from her childhood, still smiled at her.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her, breaking her out of her trance.

"Oh, yes." Minako nodded her head.

Their drive home was quiet. Glancing over at her, Kunzite took in a deep breath. Minako stared out the window, deep in thought. Her long blonde hair framed her face perfectly. The moon rays shined on her face, naturally highlighting her high cheek bones, her gorgeous bright blue eyes glowed in the moonlight. With their fingers still interlocked, he pulled her hand to his lips. Looking back at him, she smiled.

Kunzite was the man that everyone feared, including the authorities, so why was it she felt so safe with him? Whenever they kissed, she would melt into his arms. His touch alone sent waves through her. Despite her better judgement, Minako found it difficult to stay away from him. If she did choose to walk away, would he really let her leave that easily?

When they reached a red light, he turned to her. "If you don't mind me asking," she stiffened, "why were you at the crime lab a few nights ago?" When she wouldn't look at him, he cupped her face. "Minako..."

Glancing at him, she asked, "why are the authorities afraid of you?"

"Afraid?" He raised a brow, "what would ever make you think that?"

"When they mentioned Nehelenia," she hestitated for a moment, "they mentioned you as well."

Returning his attention back to the road, he let out a sigh. "You didn't answer my question."

"If I answer yours, will you answer mine?" When he didn't reply, Minako looked out the window. "I went to the crime lab, because I had to get my finger prints."

"Why?"

"Because of that dead body I had told you about a few weeks ago," she continued to stare out the window, "my finger prints were on the door handle."

"If you knew my status, why didn't you–"

"I highly doubt that would have mattered," Minako finally looked at him, "you never answer your phone. Now, I answered your question, answer mine." Stopping at another red light, his grip tightened around his steering wheel. "Are you a part of a criminal organization?"

Thinking, he finally answered, "yes."

Minako's eyes stayed on him, "do you deal with drugs?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Do you sell counterfeit consumer goods in the black market?"

"I sell items in the black market," he glanced at her, "but not counterfeit."

"Then what?"

Reaching her apartment, he parked his car. "I think that's enough questions for tonight," exiting his car, he made his way round, and opened her door. Taking her hand, he helped her out, and led her up the stairs towards her apartment door.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" She asked.

Surprised, Kunzite nodded his head. "I have a few meetings tomorrow, but I am available after five."

"That's fine," she finally looked up at him, "I'll be getting off of work around six tomorrow. Would it be okay if you picked me up?" He nodded his head.

Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her lightly in the lips. Leaving traces of hot kisses down her neck, his hand trailed up her side before cupping her breast. She should have pushed him away, tell him he was not to ever touch her again, but even she knew she could not resist his touch. Kunzite knew how to unfold her. "Until we meet tomorrow," he kissed her hard on the lips, "dream of me."

Oh, she would dream of him that she was sure of. Watching as his Rolls Royce purred down the street, she leaned against her door and let out a long sigh. Who was Kunzite Shitennou?

Entering his condominium, Kunzite received a phone call from Helios. "Hello?" He answered.

"Mr. Shitennou," Helios replied, "I'm sorry for calling so late, but we've managed to track Rei Hino's few last phone calls."

"And?"

"Her first two calls were to Minako," he informed his boss, "the last one…" Helios paused for a second, "the number traces back to Tiger's Eye." Kunzite's eyes widened. _Another possible lover,_ Kakyuu had told him. Was Rei Hino cheating on his baby brother? Did she plan his demise? "We're trying to see if the phone call was tracked, but so far, nothing has come up."

"Okay. Thank you, keep me updated." Hanging up the phone, he leaned back into his couch; Kunzite looked down at his cell phone. Did Minako know about Rei's relationship with Jadeite and was simply playing dumb with him? The mere thought infuriated him, scrolling down to her name, Kunzite sighed.

Minako seemed like a simple girl, but maybe she was a lot slyer than she was letting on. Calling another one of his men, he asked, "is everything in place? Good."

* * *

 **apigrabbit note** : Who is Mr. Shitennou? What does Kunzite have planned? Is it possible that Minako may know something about Rei and not telling? So many questions, will they be answered in the next chapter... I honestly have no idea. I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;D


	14. Inside Outside

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V is property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Inside Outside

Entering the Crown Parlor, Nehelenia scanned the room, and grimaced when she spotted Helios seated in one of the booths. "You request a meeting with me in such a juvenile place?"

Standing to meet her, Helios took her hand into his, kissing the back of her hand. "Hello, Queen Nehelenia."

"Don't try to charm me, boy." She growled at him, "why have you requested my presence?"

"Mr. Shitennou would like to strike a deal with you," he took her hand again; a sudden chill ran down her spine. His hands were warm and soft. Watching her brows furrow, he smiled, his white teeth glistening in the light. "It has come to our attention that one of your best men, Hawk's Eye, was found dead by the abandoned casino in downtown Las Vegas."

"And?" She raised a brow, "what do you have to offer that you honestly believe would interest me?"

"It has already been made clear that Mr. Shitennou had nothing to do with the crime."

"Yes," Nehelenia mumbled, "I apologize for my hasty judgement."

"None taken," Helios placed his hand to his chest, "but Mr. Shitennou would like to offer his condolences, as well as a helping hand."

"How so?" Nehelenia raised a brow.

"Whoever committed the crime, simply slapped you in the face, when they chose to leave Hawk's Eye to be found on your own territory." Helios clarified, "Mr. Shitennou agrees that it is not only disrespectful towards you and your other aids, but discourteous towards the agreement both parties had originally approved." When Nehelenia stepped down from Kunzite's company, him and Nehelenia were quick to come up with a contract, that forbid either side to touch the other persons party without probable cause.

"I am happy he sees it the same way," Nehelenia half smiled. Losing Hawk's Eye was a huge blow to her organization. The Amazon Trio, a sub-unit consisting of Hawk's Eye, Tiger's Eye, and Fish Eye, was one of the best groups within her company. Nehelenia losing Hawk's Eye was like Kunzite losing Helios, there was no replacement suitable for the job. "What exactly is he proposing?"

"Mr. Shitennou is proposing that our company assist your organization on uncovering who has committed this repulsive crime," the young man revealed, "if you agree to assist our company."

"Assist you?" Nehelenia asked, "on Jadeite's case?"

Helios nodded his head. "It seems one of your men was in contact with Jadeite's current girlfriend, Rei Hino."

Nehelenia raised a brow, "which man?"

"Tiger's Eye."

Her icy blue eyes locked with his amber red eyes, "are you saying my man committed the crime?"

"No," Helios shook his head, "we just believe he may know something that we do not." Explaining further, he informed her that Tiger's Eye was the last person to speak with Rei over the phone before their accident. "One of Kunzite's former employees, Kakyuu, believes he may have been a secret lover or possible old flame." Looking into Rei's call log, the last number traced back to Tiger's Eye, which supported Kakyuu's story.

"I see," Nehelenia glowered, "I can see how that may come off suspicious."

"Do you accept Mr. Shitennou's offer?" Helios asked, extending his hand out to her.

Apprehensive, she hesitated for a second, before taking his hand into hers. "I accept."

Shaking her hand, Helios smiled. "First order of business," Helios told her, "we would like to speak with Tiger's Eye."

Nehelenia grimaced, "he is currently out in the field."

"That's fine," Helios smirked, "tell him to head to the Silver Millennium, if he has nothing to hide, he'll show up." Nodding her head, she bid Helios a goodbye. Watching as her car disappeared down the busy street, Helios picked up his phone. "Hello, Mr. Shitennou." Helios smiled.

* * *

"You want to sneak back into the crime lab?" Gurio knew Minako was odd, but now he was positive she simply had an early death wish. "If we get caught, we're either going to jail, or those guys are going to kill us."

"I highly doubt they'll be there," Minako reassured him, "anyways, we're not sneaking in."

"How are we getting in then?" Gurio raised a brow, "what, you know someone?"

"Maybe…" Minako grinned.

Entering the CSI building, Minako and Gurio were greeted by Setsuna. "Hello Miss Aino," the older woman smiled at her, "I was surprised to receive a phone call from you."

"I'm sorry it was last minute," Minako frowned, "but the shots I had taken were not as clear as I had hoped they would be."

"I understand," Setsuna led them towards the autopsy room. "You're in luck," she glanced back at them, "our chief medical examiner, Kaori, is in today."

"Really?" Minako's eyes lit up, "would we be able to ask her some questions?"

"I don't see why not," Setsuna told her, "but I can't guarantee she can give you thorough answers." Minako nodded her head in understanding. She was thankful Setsuna had even agreed to let her take more pictures of the John Doe.

Entering the autopsy room, Minako and Gurio felt a cold chill run down their backs. Shivering slightly, Minako began to rub her arms, attempting to keep her body warm. "Sorry," a woman with sea green hair approached them, "I would offer to turn up the heat, but it would increase our corpse's decomposition."

"Oh," Minako quickly dropped her hands to her sides, "it's okay. You must be the head coroner."

"Yes," the older woman shook both Minako and Gurio's hand, "I am Kaolinite. I take it you are here to re-shoot our current resident?" Minako and Gurio looked at her, puzzled. Laughing, Kaolinite told them, "the young man from the recent crime scene in downtown Las Vegas."

"Yes," Minako nodded her head.

Following Kaolinite, she led them towards one of their examination tables; a large white sheet covered a body. Pulling down the top of the white cloth, Gurio felt his stomach begin to turn. Stepping back, he placed his hands to his mouth. "If you're going to throw up," Kaolinite grimaced, "please do so over there." Pointing towards a trash can by the entrance door, Gurio shook his head. Swallowing whatever had crept back up from his stomach, he hid the disgust he felt.

Pulling her camera to her face, Minako began to take different shots of the young man. "Were you able to identify him?" She asked.

Kaolinite nodded her head, "he goes by the alias, Hawk's Eye." Pulling her camera away from her face, she glanced over at Gurio, before looking back at the dead body. _Hawk's Eye?_ Opening a file, Kaolinite showed them an image of Hawk's Eye before his face had been slashed away. "He was quite a handsome young man, it's such a shame." From the image, he appeared to be around Minako and Gurio's age, possibly a few years older. He had porcelain skin; his hair was wild, and a bright pink hue.

Looking at the image, Minako couldn't help but feel like she knew him from somewhere. His face was so familiar; Minako couldn't quite put her finger on it. ' _Why do I feel like we've met?_ ' She questioned herself.

"Does he have any family?" Gurio asked.

Kaolinite shook her head, "but we were able to find a connection between him and Nehelenia." That woman again, Minako frowned.

Leaning closer to them, Kaolinite whispered, "he is also associated with the Amazon Trio."

"What is that?" Minako asked.

"The Amazon Trio is a group of three men that work under an organization known as D-R-M." Gurio disclosed, "which I believe is pronounced Dream."

"That's correct," Kaolinite raised a brow, "I don't even have to tell you, you already know."

"Oh, no!" Gurio waved his hands in protest, "it's simply trivial information."

"What exactly does DRM do?" Minako asked Kaolinite.

"On the outside, they appear as a talent agency." she explained, "but they're main purpose is to take, what they like to call, Dream Mirrors." She further explained that Dream Mirrors were their term for the human eye balls, "eyes are believed to be the window to a human's soul."

"They take people's eyes?!" Minako bellowed in disbelief.

"Shh," Kaolinite's brows furrowed, "do you want everyone to hear?" Minako shook her head. "It is still unknown what they exactly do with the eyeballs, but it is believed that they sell them in the black market, much like Mr. Shitennou."

"Mr. Shitennou?" Gurio glanced over at Minako. "What does he sell in the black market?"

"From the many bodies recovered," Kaolinite told them, "we believe he sells human body organs." Minako's eyes widened in shock, feeling sick, she took a step back. Gurio placed his hand over hers. Had she really not known of Kunzite's appalling acts? "From what we've uncovered," Kaolinite pulled the white cloth over Hawk's Eyes lifeless body, "it seems each of Kunzite's victims owed some form of debt. When they cannot pay back their debt, he takes their organs as their last form of payment."

 _Let's just say, they disappear for a very long time_. Kunzite's words echoed throughout Minako's head, feeling a pinch in her chest, she tried her best to push her personal feelings aside. "If you know this about him," Minako asked, "why is he not in jail?"

"Because we do not have proof," Kaolinite stressed, "we need rock-solid proof that it was him, but with no finger prints, or any form of evidence, we cannot pin him as the culprit."

"What makes him a suspect?" Minako asked.

"Like I said before," Kaolinite repeated, "each victim owed some form of debt to him."

"Does the same go for DRM?" Minako asked. Kaolinite nodded her head.

"If you ask me," the older woman whispered, "I think they're protecting each other."

"What makes you say that?" Gurio asked.

"Rumor is that she was a former employee of his," Kaolinite explained, "I think, in some way, they shield each other from the authorities."

"But," Minako interjected, "Setsuna said there is nothing the authorities can do, even if there was proof that either party committed a crime."

Kaolinite grimaced, "I don't know why she would tell you that. They are not invincible; we just need to find the proof to lock them behind bars." Walking them to the front of the building, she told them, "I'd prefer that everything we talked about in the autopsy room does not leave this building."

"Of course," Gurio and Minako nodded their head.

On their drive back to their office, Minako stared down at the picture of Hawk's Eye. Both he and Tiger's Eye had look so familiar, yet she couldn't remember why. Where had she seen them? Were they friends of a friend? Minako sighed, "She was lying."

"Who?" Gurio looked over at her.

"Kaolinite," Minako frowned, "I don't think she was being completely honest with us."

"I'm not surprised," Gurio said, "Setsuna had told us that Kaori wouldn't be able to answer every single question."

"Yeah," Minako crossed her arm, "but she doesn't have to lie. If she couldn't answer the question, she should have said so."

"How do you know she was lying anyways?" He asked.

"My eyes were on her the entire time," she informed him, "every time our eyes met, she quickly looked in a different direction."

"So, she wouldn't meet your eyes. That makes her a liar?" Gurio asked mordantly.

"Yes!" Daggers shot out from Minako's eyes, quick to apologize, Gurio's smile died on his lips. "Anyways," she glowered at him, "I think I know Hawk's Eye."

"What?" He eyed her questioningly. "You know Hawk's Eye? Personally?"

"Well, not necessarily Hawk's Eye," she clarified, "I've seen Hawk's Eye before, I'm sure of it, but I am positive I know Tiger's Eye. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Where do you remember seeing him?" Gasping, Minako placed her hands to her mouth. "What? Do you remember?"

Minako nodded her head. "He was with Rei."

* * *

Tiger's Eye waited patiently in Kunzite's office, with Fisheye beside him, the two men browsed around. "What do you think he wants?" Fisheye asked.

"I have no idea," the other man huffed, "Nehelenia said it was important though."

As the office doors opened, the two mens eyes quickly locked with Kunzite's. Smiling at the two younger men, he gestured for them to take a seat in front of his desk. Glowering, Tiger's Eye and Fisheye wavered, watching as Helios took a seat on the couch in the center of the room, the two men's shoulders dropped. Taking their seats, Tiger's Eye eyed Kunzite inquisitively. "Why have you asked us here?" He finally asked.

"Just like your boss," Kunzite scoffed. "I had specifically called for you, Tiger's Eye." Looking over at Fisheye, the younger man swallowed hard.

Sensing his cohort's uneasiness, Tiger's Eye was quick to defend his friend. "Anywhere I go," he growled at Kunzite, "he goes." Glancing back at Helios, he told him, "much like your little pet back there."

"Says the man who's companion is named Fish," Helios shot back.

"Hey!" Fisheye glared at Helios.

"Whether he's here means nothing to me," Kunzite informed them, "the reason I have called on you Tiger's Eye, is because I have some questions to ask you."

"Oh?" He asked, "like what?"

"What is your relationship with Rei Hino?"

Surprised by the question, Tiger's Eye stared at him, uncertain how to answer. "Why?" He finally asked.

"She was involved in a car accident with my younger brother, Jadeite." Kunzite told him, "I traced her call log and the last person she contacted was you."

Tiger's Eye frowned, "So what? You've asked me here to interrogate me?"

"I have a few questions," Kunzite leaned back into his chair; he folded his hands against his lap. "Is Rei a former lover?"

Tiger's Eye laughed at his question, "former lover?" He shook his head, "no way, we're _just_ friends."

"Your feelings for her were strictly platonic"

Sighing, he crossed his arms, and slouched back into his seat. "Our relationship wasn't sexless." Further explaining, he told him, "our relationship had no special conditions or restrictions."

"So, you were friends with benefits?"

"Yup," Tiger's Eye nodded his head, "that was until she met Jadeite."

"Then what happened?"

"She caught feelings for him." Looking down at his at his feet, he told Kunzite, "the sexual aspect of our relationship stopped."

"Did that upset you?" Kunzite asked.

"Of course not," Tiger's Eye glanced up at the older man, "I was happy for her." When Kunzite eyed him skeptically, he explained, "Rei and I are both inconsolable people. She was hurt years ago at a young age by her father's secretary, Kaidou. I have my own reasons, but nonetheless, we were kindered spirits." He sighed again. Looking up at Kunzite's ceiling, he continued, "we shared similar interests and our attitudes were parallel to one another. We both no longer believed in love and merely wanted to have fun. Then, she met Jadeite, and that all changed."

"And that didn't upset you? Losing such a close friend?"

"You're wrong," his lips curved, "we were still close friends, our relationship simply turned platonic." Sitting erect, he expressed, "seeing her happy made me happy. The way she would smile and laugh when she talked about him, it was a side of her I had never seen."

Kunzite eyed the young man. "So it pleased you?"

The young man nodded his head, "and when they had a kid together, seeing how much she glowed–"

"A kid?" Kunzite leaned forward, "they had a child together?"

Tiger's Eye stared at the older man, confused, he nodded his head. "Yes," he informed Kunzite, "they had a kid three years ago; she will be four this year." Kunzite looked to Helios, bewildered, he looked back to Tiger's Eye. "You didn't know your brother had a daughter?"

 _It was a girl?_ Kunzite felt a migraine beginning to form behind his eyes. This entire investigation took an enormous turn in a split second. Not only was his brother's life on the line, and his girlfriend missing, but there was now a child involved, his niece. "Where is she? The young girl?"

Tiger's Eye shook his head, "I have no idea. After their daughter was born, Rei became very withdrawn. It was difficult to see her, anytime we would meet, it would have to be in secret."

"Why?" Kunzite asked.

"She claimed someone was watching, following her every move. She said they had threatened to take her daughter away."

"Jadeite?"

"No," Tiger's Eye shook his head, "but it someone who knew him. I guess they would threaten him as well, but he told her their threats were meaningless."

"She never told you?"

"She tried to," his brows furrowed, "but something happened that night."

"The last time you two spoke?"

Tiger's Eye nodded his head, "we were talking, and there was a sudden boom. I heard her scream, Jadeite yelled for her, and then our phone call was disconnected. The next day, I see Jadeite's name plastered all over the news stations."

Kunzite grimaced. Opening one of the files on his desk, he pulled out a photo. "Do you know this woman?"

Tiger's Eye half smiled, "Miss Minako Aino." Looking up at Kunzite, he nodded his head. "Yeah, I know her. She's not a very big fan of me, though." Tiger's Eye frowned, "which explains why she kicked me in the face."

Kunzite asked, "what do you know about Miss Aino's relationship with Rei Hino?"

"They're best friends," Tiger's Eye told him, "at least that's what Rei told me, yet she had kept her relationship with Jadeite a secret from her."

Kunzite's eyes widened. "You mean Minako doesn't know Rei was with Jadeite?"

The young man nodded his head. "As far as I know, Minako was clueless about their relationship. I highly doubt she even knows about Rei's daughter."

"I see," Kunzite placed her photo back into the file, "thank you for the information."

Tiger's Eye, unsure of how to react, simply nodded his head. "I heard you were assisting with finding Hawk's Eyes murderer," he informed Kunzite, "our friend had a thing for older women, and so you may want to start with that."

"Older women?" Kunzite asked.

"Yes," Tiger's Eye half smiled, "and when I say he had a thing for women, I mean he had a thing for _a lot_ of older women."

"He was a player?" Kunzite smiled.

"You could say that." Standing now, he shook Kunzite's hand. "Bring her back," Tiger's Eyes brown eyes locked with Kunzite's silver-blue, "please."

Kunzite nodded his head, "thank you for your information."

As the two men exited his office space, Kunzite fell back into his office chair. Letting out a long sigh, he raked his fingers through his silver hair. "Now what?" Kunzite asked Helios.

"We find information on your niece," Helios approached his boss, "oh!" When Kunzite looked up at him, Helios smiled. "Congratulations."

Kunzite raised a brow, "for what?"

"You're an uncle."

Kunzite's lips curved, he knew his assistant meant well. "Thank you," he finally answered.

* * *

As her stirring day of work was coming to an end, Minako began to gather her things. Placing her laptop into her backpack, she looked over to where Gurio stood. Over by his own desk, gathering his own things, she winced at the dark circles under his eyes. Were they her doing? She had been dragging him along, constantly putting him in risky situations.

Perching her backpack's strap on her shoulder, she walked over to him. "Thank you," catching him off guard, he turned to her. "Thank you," she repeated herself, "for always helping me."

Gurio smiled, "thank you." Minako looked at him, puzzled. "This is the most excitement I've had since I started here," he said with delight, "so thank you for allowing me to tag along."

Minako smiled at him, "you're welcome."

Heading down to the main lobby, they shared whatever information they had found on the case, which wasn't much. As the elevator doors slid open, Gurio offered to drive her home, but she declined. "No thank you," she shook her head, "Kunzite should be here."

"Okay." When he reached the main entrance, he turned to her, and waved goodbye. Waving back, she sat on one of the couches and waited. Looking down at her cell phone, Minako grimaced; she wondered if he was running late. After an hour had passed, she dialed his personal number. When she directed straight to voicemail, she scowled. Where the hell was he?

"Miss Aino?" An older man with long white hair approached her. He had deep blue eyes, which stood out against his porcelain skin. Minako nodded her head. Wearing all-white, she was mesmerized by his splendor. "Hello, I am Artemis," he extended his hand out to hers, "I work for Mr. Shitennou." Taking his hand, she shook it firmly. "I'm sorry for my tardiness, but I have been ordered by Mr. Shitennou to take you home."

Releasing his hand, she asked, "take me home? But I–"

"Mr. Shitennou apologizes for this sudden inconvenience," Artemis frowned, "he was looking forward to seeing you tonight, but it seems he had some prior engagements that he could not reschedule."

Minako frowned, "I see." Following Artemis out of the building, he led her towards his Rolls Royce. "Is this Mr. Shitennou's car?" The older man nodded his head. As Artemis reached for the back door handle, a raven swooped down between them two. Jumping back, Minako let out a cry. "What was that?" Looking back to the Three Lights building, Minako spotted a purple tinted raven starring back at her. Perched on one of the windowsills, it let out a deep, throaty kraa. Entering the backseat of the car, the raven's eyes followed the Rolls Royce until it disappeared down the street.

Rolling up to her neighborhood, Artemis parked in front of her apartment. Exiting his car, he walked to her side, and opened her doors. Extending his hand out to her, he helped her out of the car. "Have a good night, Miss Aino." He smiled at her.

"Minako."

"Excuse me?" He asked, unsure of what she meant.

"My name is Minako," she smiled at him, "good night, Artemis."

Surprised by her gesture, he smiled back. "Good night, Minako." As Minako began to head towards her apartment, Artemis called to her. "I'm so sorry, I forgot to give this to you." Approaching her, he handed her a large black envelope, "from Mr. Shitennou."

Taking the envelope, Minako glanced down at it, before smiling up at him. "Thank you," she told him, "goodnight."

Not waiting to watch the Rolls disappear down the street, Minako shut the door behind her. Why did she feel so dejected? So what if Kunzite couldn't meet up with her today, even if he had promised to see her, he was a business man. These things were to be expected…right? Falling onto her bed, her bottom lip quivered. Brushing one hand over her cheek impatiently, she pulled her comforter over her face.

Kunzite Shitennou was nothing special. He was a business man, he would be busy. Whether or not it was actually office business or crime business, Minako was just as busy herself. She had her own things to deal with, and waiting on Kunzite was a waste of her time, at least that's what she told herself. But if he truly meant nothing to her, why did it hurt her so much to know that she was not important enough for him to notify her himself?

Drifting into a deep slumber, Minako was suddenly awakened by a loud thud. Opening her eyes, her body jolted back against her wall at the sight of Rei sitting at the edge of her bed. Not facing her directly, Rei sat parallel to her closet, starring ahead; she told her, "I can't talk too long. I'm sorry for disappearing so suddenly."

* * *

 **apigrabbit note** : WOO~! This chapter was about 12 pages, 4,000 words long :D Anytime I had an opportunity to sit down and actually type anything out, it was already 10 pm and by the time I would call it night, it was about 3 in the morning. By then, my eyes would be heavy, and I would start to feel loopy. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	15. How Will I Know

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V is property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 15 - How Will I Know

It was raining. The first thing Minako noticed when she pried her eyes open in the morning was the gloom. Feeling completely unrested, Minako looked around her room, and realized it was just a dream.

' _Why are you doing this?!_ ' Minako thought back to what seemed like a nightmare. So many things had taken place in her bedroom last night; she could barely wrap her head around it. Rei, Jadeite, a small child crying as three men stomped their way into her room, and dragged her friend away. Watching as a bullet made its way into Jadeite's back, the sickness overcame Minako, and before she knew it, her face was over the toilet.

' _Please, stop!_ ' Rei had cried out as they shot another bullet into her lover, ' _no!_ ' Minako had tried so many times to pull her friend away, to hold her, to protect her, but she was met with the same outcome. Her hands simply fell through her friend, as if Rei were nothing but air.

' _Rei!_ ' Minako had cried out as the three men pried the small child from Rei's hands and placed a black sack over her friend's head. Both Minako and Jadeite were forced to watch as they dragged Rei out of the room, unable to move, to chase after them; she buried her face in her palms and began to cry.

Soon after, they came back for Jadeite. Placing a sack over his head, they dragged him as well. Due to his wounds, he was unable to fight, unlike his girlfriend, who tried her best to break away, but was met with defeat as they had zip tied her hands behind her back and tied her legs together.

Forced to watch her friend be dragged away from her, to disappear from her sights, Minako cried, she cried until she was awaken by the sounds of the hard rain.

Leaning against the toilet, Ami came rushing to her friend's side. Pulling Minako's hair out of her face, Ami asked, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Minako told her friend, "It's just a stomach ache."

"Let me get some hot tea started for you," grabbing a hair tie from their bathroom drawer, she loosely tied Minako's long blonde hair behind her head, hitting the nape of her neck. Leaving her friend with nothing but her thoughts, Minako could feel the pinch in her chest, the ache forming in her heart.

Ami hastily returned to the bathroom only to find her sick friend crying, cradling herself, her face buried in her palms. "Oh," Ami kneeled down next to her, "come on, I have a nice hot cup of tea with your name on it."

Checking her friend's temperature, Ami frowned. She was warm, but nothing too serious. Possible stomach flu, Ami wondered. As Minako sipped at her steaming tea, Ami made her way to the kitchen. Pulling out a small pot from under the counter, she examined the inside of their fridge. Damn, nothing. She grimaced. "Looks like I'll have to make a quick trip to the grocery store," Ami called back to her friend, "will you be okay while I am gone? Is there anything you need?"

Minako shook her head, "are you sure you want to head out in this storm?"

Ami smiled, "it's not too bad." Looking out the window, Ami began to second guess her decision; maybe she was better off staying home. Then again, they were almost completely out of food, so it seemed she had no choice. "I'll be okay," Ami turned to her friend and took Minako's hands into her own, "if you need anything, call me."

"Okay," she nodded her head, "thank you."

Pulling her jacket from their coat closet, Ami looked back towards their window. Smiling, she tugged her jacket on. "Looks like you'll have some company after all." When Minako looked at her, she pointed towards their windowsill. Following Ami's finger, Minako's eyes widened. Perched on their windowsill was a raven. Looking out towards the busy street, it would kraa. Studying it, she soon realized it was the same bird from the night before. Even in the rain, the Raven had strong hints of purple in its feathers. "So black it's purple," Ami noted, "it's beautiful."

"Yeah…" Minako turned her attention back to their television. It looked as though Ami had been watching the news. The last thing Minako wanted to see was anything that had to do with the news. Picking up the remote control, she began to flick through channels. There was absolutely nothing interesting on, which only seemed to add to Minako's irritation.

Continuing to kraa outside the window, Minako felt her head begin to pound. Was it really necessary for the raven to be perched on _their_ windowsill, why couldn't it have picked another apartment to bother? Slamming her hand against the window, she attempted to frighten the bird, but with no avail. It simply cocked its head at her as she continued to slam her hand, "go away!" She yelled at it. Letting out a loud, throaty kraa, it began to tap at her window. Letting out a long groan, she ran her hands through her long blonde hair. Minako gave up. "Fine!" She yelled at it, "be annoying."

Returning to her sofa, she crossed her arms. As the raven continued to peck at the glass, she swore under her breathe. Turning up the television set, she tried to drown out the raven's tapping noise. It seemed to be working that was until it began to kraa. Letting out long, loud, and throaty kraa's, Minako was ready to choke the bird to death.

Thankfully Ami had returned before Minako could put her plan to effect. "That was quick," she told Ami, who was shaking off whatever water remained on her jacket.

"I ran," Ami laughed, "its pouring cats and dogs out there."

"I told you," Minako smiled. Leaping to her feet, she met her friend in the kitchen. Taking the large paper bag from Ami's hands, she placed the damp bag on their counter. "What did you buy?"

"A lot of soup," Ami told her, "I'm surprised the bag didn't fall apart from all the weight."

Pulling out countless cans of tomato soup, Minako grimaced. "Why is everything tomato?"

"There is more than soup in that bag," Ami hinted for Minako to keep digging. Minako smiled when she spotted a box of macaroni and cheese. "What time do you need to head to work?"

"I'm not," Minako took a bite of her macaroni and cheese, "I called out today."

"Oh," Ami took a sip of the hot tea, "I called out, too." Minako smiled up at her friend, "looks like we're spending the day inside." Hearing a tapping sound, Ami looked over at their window. The raven was still perched on their windowsill. "Poor thing," setting her cup down, Ami made her way over the window. Lifting it up slightly, the raven made its way into their apartment.

Sitting on the inside of the window, Minako let out a shriek. "Ami, don't let that thing in."

"It's a raven," Ami told her friend. Holding her hand out, the raven flew towards her, perching itself on her arm. "This is the first time I've seen a raven in this area."

"We see them all the time," Minako said. Running towards the kitchen, she wasn't going to take any chances. It didn't help that the bird was huge and it stared at her with their big black eyes.

"Those are crows," Ami corrected her friend. Watching as Ami interacted with the bird, Minako felt shivers run down her back. What if it had some kind of disease? Out of everyone, Minako expected Ami to be smart enough to know that. It was a wild animal.

Heading towards the window, the raven flew back outside. Shutting the window, Ami smiled at her friend. "Okay," Ami called to Minako, "the birds gone."

Washing her hands, Minako eyed her friend. "I think you should go see a doctor."

"What?" Ami laughed, "why?"

"What if you have ring worm or something?"

"Minako!" Ami nudged her friend on the arm, "I am fine." Heading back to their sofa, she noticed the large black envelope sitting on their coffee table. "What's this?" Picking it up, she shook the envelope.

Laughing at her friend, Minako sat next to her. "It's from Kunzite."

Remembering her friend had gone on a date with the man, she smiled. "How was last night?"

"There was no last night," Minako grimaced, remembering that Kunzite had stood her up.

"He never showed up? Did you walk home?"

She shook her head, "he sent one of his men to drop me off at home."

"Well, that was nice of him." Ami half smiled, but the smile quickly died when she saw the annoyance in her friend's bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry he's a jerk," Ami added.

Smiling now, Minako leaned against her blue haired friend, "so am I."

"Does this mean you two aren't together?"

"I don't know," Minako sighed, "I was hoping to ask him last night."

"Well," Ami placed the envelope back onto their coffee table, "there is no point in crying over spilt milk. Forget about him and his inability to keep in contact with you." Disappearing and reappearing seemed to be Kunzite's thing; it was as if he were the modern day Houdini. The man showed himself when it was convenient for him, but vanished when his desires were quenched. Looking back at the envelope, Ami turned to her friend. "Did you ever open it?"

Minako shook her head, "what's the point. It's probably some lame card saying ' _sorry I missed you see ya around!_ '"

Amused by her friend's interpretations, she picked up the envelope again. Jumping from the couch, she grabbed a butter knife from their drawer, and opened the black envelope. Ami gasped. "It's an invitation."

"For what?" Minako asked, slightly bothered.

"A festival-thing called _The Negamoon Gala_?"

"What?!" Minako leaped to her feet and dashed to her friend's side. Snatching the invitation from Ami's hands, Minako began to squeal. "I can't believe this!"

"Would you like to fill me in?" Ami asked, entertained by her friends childlike excitement. It was as if she had received a letter from Santa Clause himself.

"The Negamoon Gala is a yearly social gathering thrown by the Black Moon Family!" Minako enlightened her friend, "It's one of the biggest event's to take place here in Las Vegas, Nevada!"

"Seems like a pretty big deal," Ami smiled, "are you going to match with Kunzite or…"

Jumping for joy, Minako's cheers came to a halt. Turning to her friend, Minako dropped the invitation on their counter. Crossing her arms, she frowned. "I am not going."

"Why not?" Ami asked, puzzled by her friends sudden change of attitude.

Her chin rose, "it has suddenly occurred to me that I really don't want to go to one of these foolish social events."

"Foolish social events?" Ami raised a brow, "says the woman who was just jumping for joy five seconds ago? What's wrong, Minako? What, because I mentioned Kunzite's name, suddenly you're no longer interested in the party?"

Minako shook her head, "I just don't want to go."

"Minako…" Before Ami could dispute any further, Minako picked up the invitation and dropped it in the trash. The raven, still perched on their windowsill, began to kraa. "You're acting like a child!" Ami yelled to her friend.

Shrugging her shoulders, Minako shut her bedroom door behind her. Sitting on her bed, she picked up her cell phone. One last chance, if he didn't pick up, she was through with him, she was sure of it this time.

* * *

"Here you go," Nephrite handed his older brother, Kunzite, a cup of hot coffee. "Any new leads?" Taking a seat next to his brother in the waiting room of the hospital, both brothers raked a hand through their thick hair. Although not blood related, the men had adopted a bit of each other's traits through the years.

"No," Kunzite shook his head. Going through his phone, reading through emails and messages, he came across Minako's name. He wondered if he should call her, to check up on her. Did she receive the invitation? He placed his phone back into his pocket. Turning to his younger brother, Kunzite wondered if he should inform Nephrite about his discoveries. They were uncles. "How is Jadeite?" He finally asked.

Nephrite sat back into his chair and sighed. "Honestly," he looked at Kunzite, his eyes were somber, "it seems like he is only getting worse."

Kunzite swallowed hard, that wasn't what he wanted to hear. The doctors kept telling the brothers to just pull the plug on the younger one, _'you're watering a plant that is already dead_ ,' the doctors had told them. Refusing to listen, all three brothers agreed to keep Jadeite on life support until he could no longer breathe on his own. Which from Nephrite's diagnosis, it seemed to be coming sooner than they had all expected.

"I can't believe this is happening," Nephrite huffed, "again."

"I know," Kunzite leaned forward, placing both elbows at his knees. It was almost a decade since they last saw their father. Heart failure, that's what the doctors had told them, but the boys were smarter than that. Their father was still in his prime, his heart was in the best condition it had ever been; it was a broken heart that had done him in. The loss of their mother nine years prior had seized their father's heart.

' _My four heavenly kings_ ,' Kunzite could still hear his father mumbling to him. ' _My Shitennou_.' He was barely eleven when he had watched his mother take her last breath, nine years passed, and he was forced to watch his father's health slowly decline. ' _You are the leader_ ,' his father had told him, ' _it's your job to protect your brothers_.'

He had failed both his parents, in more ways than one. The thought made Kunzite's eyes burn. "Do you think…" Nephrite broke Kunzite out of his trance, "do you ever blame yourself for mom and dad's death?"

Kunzite nodded his head, "every day." Seeing the pain flash through his brother's dark brown eyes, he placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "You had nothing to do with dad's death," Kunzite tried to reassure his younger brother. "There was nothing we could do. He wanted to be with mom and now he is."

"So then why are we being punished?"

Kunzite half smiled. Before he could add on, he felt his phone begin to vibrate in his front pant pocket. Pulling it out slightly, to see who was calling, his eyes widened. It was Minako. "Excuse me," he told his younger brother. Stepping out from the waiting room, he moved into the hallway. "Hello?"

Minako was shocked to hear his voice; she had expected to be sent straight to voicemail. "Kunzite?" Minako asked, just to make sure.

"Yes?"

"Hi…" She cursed herself, "I mean…I got your invitation."

Kunzite smiled, hoping to hear more of her, his conversation was cut short when a nurse approached him. "Excuse me, Mr. Shitennou?" Nephrite stood up and met his brother in the hall. "Your brother Jadeite is awake and would like to speak with you."

Letting out a sigh, Kunzite apologized to Minako. "This isn't the greatest time for me," he finally told her, "I'm happy you received my invitation, but I must go." Before Minako could say another word, the dial tone rang in her ear.

Pushing open the doors to Jadeite's room, Nephrite and Kunzite took in a deep breath. Their brother's eyes were half closed, his lips moving soundlessly. Both brothers were overwhelmed with searing pain. "He's awake?" a woman's voice asked from behind them.

Nephrite rolled his eyes, "yes mother." He replied, the words leaving a bitter aftertaste on his tongue.

As Beryl stepped forward to touch her son's hand, Jadeite focused fully on her, a tortured groan passed his lips. "We would like to have five minutes alone with him, if you don't mind." Kunzite told their step-mom.

Looking down at her watch, she hesitated then nodded her head. "I have to catch a flight back to New York in a few hours," she kissed her two oldest sons on the cheek, both men remained stiff. "I won't be here long, so please hurry with whatever it is you need to speak with Jadeite about."

As their mother stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her, Nephrite stuck his middle finger in the air. Smiling, Kunzite patted his younger brother on the back. "I hate that woman," Nephrite declared, "and curse father for marrying her after mother died."

"I know," Kunzite continued to pat his brother on the back, "she is not our main concern right now, Nephrite." Turning their attention to their younger brother, Kunzite approached him. "Jadeite," Kunzite said in a low voice, "please tell me…" He hesitated for a moment, "did Rei have anything to do with the accident?" Jadeite slowly turned his head from side to side. "It wasn't her?" Kunzite pressed, "or are you not telling? Which one?"

His brother did not respond.

"I need to know, Jadeite. I need to know whether or not to keep searching."

"Rei," Jadeite said below a whisper, "Save."

"What?" Nephrite and Kunzite asked in unison.

"Rei," Jadeite repeated, "Save."

"Rei, Save?" The two older brothers looked at each other in puzzlement.

"Save," Jadeite said again, "Rei."

"Save, Rei?" Nephrite asked.

Jadeite nodded his head slowly, and then repeated, "Save, Rei" He then added, "Hotaru."

"I don't understand," Nephrite told their younger brother, "who's Hotaru?"

"Save them." He said before closing his eyes.

Kunzite unclenched his hands, feeling a terrible sense of helplessness sweep over him. Both men walked out of the room with heavy steps. "He is asleep again," Nephrite told their step-mother. She simply rolled her eyes at them. Feeling a nerve jump in his cheek, Kunzite tugged on his younger brother, to keep him from attacking their step-mom.

"There is no point in you being here," Kunzite told Beryl, "especially when he isn't even conscious. You might as well head out to the airport and get checked in for your flight."

"Alright," Beryl stood, grabbing both Nephrite and Kunzite's hands. "Thank you for watching after your brother," she told them both, "your father would be proud."

"He'd also still be here if it weren't for you," Nephrite murmured. Ignoring his words, she pushed back a strand of her long red wavy hair. Giving both of them a kiss goodbye on the cheek, she made her way down the hall.

"I need to ask you something," Kunzite turned to his younger brother, "be honest with me."

"Okay," Nephrite eyed his older brother.

"Did you know about Jadeite's relationship with Rei?"

Nephrite shook his head, "nothing too particular."

"Apparently Jadeite and Rei had…" Kunzite paused for a moment, should he tell his brother, he wondered. Shaking his head, he waved the question away. "Never mind," he told Nephrite, "you have enough on your plate." Kunzite crossed his arms. _Hotaru_. Was that his daughter's name? Looking back into his brother's room, Jadeite's eyes were shut. Sighing, he turned back to Nephrite. "I need to take care of some other things, will you be okay here?"

"Of course," Nephrite smiled, "go take care of the family business. Plus, Zoisite will be stopping by later." Bidding his younger brother a goodbye, Kunzite made his way down the long hospital hall.

* * *

Driving down the busy strip, Kunzite scowled as tourists ran across, unaware that at anytime, they could be speared down the street by oncoming traffic. Finally making it to his office in one piece, he collapsed onto his office chair.

Dealing with his younger brother was exhausting, but dealing with Minako, she was a whole other story. As he found himself scrutinizing every young blonde woman who passed him, whether it was on the streets or in the halls of the hospital, he realized that he was automatically searching for her. That had to stop. No woman had ever haunted his thoughts, not the way she did.

Ignoring her countless phone calls, Kunzite had expected her to have walked away by now, however she continued to call him. It was almost as if he wanted her to walk away, to run the other direction, yet the mere thought of her no longer being a part of his life brought a sharp pain in his chest. A part of his life? Where had that thought come from?

Kunzite Shitennou was alone before Minako Aino had appeared, practically forcing herself into his life, he would do just fine when she was gone. Scowling, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Scrolling to her name, he starred at her number.

He should call her back, explain himself. Scowling again, he threw his phone onto his desk. He didn't have to explain himself to her, he was thirty-years-old, he had his fair share of women, just like she had her fair share of men. She wasn't his and he wasn't' hers, yet a small part of him felt the need to speak to her, to hear her angelic voice.

Annoyed by his own thoughts, he pleased his subconscious by calling her back.

"Hello?"

Barely two rings in and she had picked up. Almost as if she had been waiting by her phone, the thought only fed his ego. "Hello, Minako."

"Oh," she huffed, "Hi Kunzite."

He laughed, so that's the game she wanted to play. Relaxed, he leaned back into his chair. "Miss me?" He expected something sarcastic, waiting for her witty comeback; he was surprised when she said the exact opposite.

"Yes," she replied back, slowly. "I missed you."

Unsure of how to respond, he cleared his throat. His first instinct was to hang up as alarms went off inside of him. First she was upset, now she was melancholy. She was sending him mixed signals, unbeknownst to him; she was dealing with her own personal feelings.

"I missed you, too." Cursing at himself for appearing so vulnerable, he cleared his throat again. "My schedule has been cleared for the day; I'd love to see you."

Hesitant, Minako thought for a few minutes. She wanted to see him, but a part of her told her otherwise. She should avoid him. He wasn't good for her. Yet, with all the alarms ringing in her brain, she went against them. "Okay," she replied back, "where do you want to meet?"

"I'll pick you up," he told her, "I'll see you in an hour." Placing his phone back down, he perched his elbows on his desk. Why was he doing this to himself? He reminded himself that he was an adult dealing with adult situations, so why was it that he felt as though he were back in middle school.

Brushing the thoughts away, he turned back to the papers scattered on his desk. _Back to work_ , he told himself. Reading through his different files, Kunzite brushed his hand over his face. He couldn't think.

Hearing a knock at his door, Kunzite smiled, a distraction is exactly what he needed. "Come in."

"I'm sorry to bother you," Thetis entered partially, "but I have some new files for you, they were sent by Tiger's Eye."

"Probably for Hawk's Eye," gesturing for her to enter, she handed him the files. "Thank you," he smiled up at her. Before she turned to exit, Kunzite asked, "have you ever been in love Theits?" Already regretting the question, he was ready to tell her never mind.

"Yes," she glanced back at him, "but it was unrequited."

When she left, he opened the files. Kunzite was surprised to find that the files were for Rei. ' _I'm sorry_ ,' Helios had told him countless times, ' _every time I searched through her documents, there was no sign of a birth certificate, at least not one for her child_.'

Helios had scolded himself for not looking further into Rei's background, but Kunzite was quick to forgive. Nehelenia had lost Hawk's Eye, her form of Helios. If he were in Nehelenia's shoes, he would be just as lost. Instead, he thanked the young man for retrieving whatever information he had found. Countless times, Helios could have turned on Kunzite. Immeasurable times, his other men had, yet Helios always chose to stay.

Reading through her papers, Kunzite let out a long sigh. So it seemed his brother had a run in with the young raven haired temptress before. Their relationship was never accounted for until 2018, when everyone else in the family had discovered them together.

A part of Kunzite had his reservations about Rei. It was easy for Tiger's Eye to say she was a victim in this entire situation, but he was a close friend, and without proof of Rei and Jadeite's love child, it was difficult to accept Tiger's Eyes statements.

Before he knew it, an hour had passed. Running his hands down his face, to wipe away the weariness, he called to Thetis, to inform her that he would be stepping out for the day. Making his way to Minako's, he felt himself begin to pulsate against his leather seat. He didn't care for her, he convinced himself, she was just another woman. She was another toy for him to play with, to satisfy his needs, until he found another.

Approaching her building, he was surprised to find police cars and ambulances parked in the front. Unable to find a parking spot inside the complex, Kunzite had to settle with leaving his Rolls Royce on the side street.

Entering the complex, he felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket. "Shitennou," he answered.

"Sir," one of his men spoke frantically, "someone beat us to it. Our plan has fallen through."

"What do you mean?" Searching the area, hoping to find Minako, he quickly spotted Ami sitting in the back of one of the ambulances. Rushing to her side, Kunzite surprised her. "Oh," Ami half smiled. "Hello, Mr. Shitennou."

"Hello, Ami. Is everything okay?"

"Umm," she frowned, "someone broke into our apartment and a few others."

"Where is Minako?"

"Kunzite?"

Turning around, he felt his drumming heart begin to slow its pace. His shoulder dropped, his muscles relaxed. "Minako," he stepped to her, "are you okay?"

"Yes," she nodded her head, "Ami and I had stepped out for a quick walk and when we returned…" She looked back to their apartment, "our entire half of apartment complex was in flames." So, she wasn't inside. He felt his heart ease; she was out of harm's way when the culprits had attacked. "But…" Minako looked down at her feet, "so far they have yet to recover my camera or laptop."

Watching as pain flashed in her eyes, he pulled her into his arms. "Those things are materialistic, they're easy to replace."

"Maybe the laptop," Minako disputed, "but that camera was a gift from my father, it held some important pictures, like…" Like the last picture she had ever taken with Rei. She knew she should have uploaded it to her laptop, but then again, that was missing as well. In the end, it seemed Minako would have lost it either way.

"Where will we stay?" Ami was now beside the two, looking to Minako, pain seared in her friends eyes.

"I'm sure the apartment complex will accommodate–"

"No," Minako shook her head, "I don't feel safe here, Kunzite, and the last thing I want is to put Ami in this situation again."

Shooting her a puzzled look, she nudged him. "Hawk's Eye," she murmured.

Surprised, Kunzite wondered if Tiger's Eye would really try to have harmed her. Then again, it could have been another one of Nehelenia's men who were out of the loop. Nodding his head, he asked, "where will you go, then?"

"Ami can stay with her boyfriend," she looked over to her friend. Taking Ami's hand, she squeezed it, "you'll safer with him."

"What about you?" Ami asked, "I am sure Zo–"

"I can stay with Makoto," Minako interposed, "or Kaitou?"

Glancing up at Kunzite, Ami giggled at the sudden hints of jealousy that flashed through his silver-blue eyes. "Or Kunzite," Ami suggested.

Looking up at him, Minako began to blush. "Uh…"

"I don't mind." It seemed his plan hadn't completely fallen through, that was if she would accept.

"I don't know," Minako had her doubts.

"I can assure you," he smiled at her, his teeth perfectly white and straight. "You'll be safe with me."

His statement only seemed to worry her more. Safe, with Kunzite Shitennou? There was nothing safe about that man, yet her heart told her otherwise. Continuing to ignore her better judgment, Minako agreed to stay with him, at least until their apartment was fixed up.

"That fine," Kunzite agreed to her terms, but how long would it take to break her?

After a few hours, Minako and Ami were finally allowed to head back to their apartment. "It seems your apartment took the worst," the police man informed the young women, "it didn't start in your building, but whoever started it, intended on hitting your apartment first." Eyeing the two women, he asked, "do you have any enemies? Know of anyone that would do this to you?" Both women shook their heads.

Slowly entering their apartment, Minako's bottom lip began to quiver. Everything, from their kitchen all the way to their living room, was burnt to a crisp. Watching their step, Minako opened her bedroom door.

Hearing a faint cry escape her lips, Kunzite placed his hand on her shoulder. Pulling her close to him, he whispered, "better these than you." Somehow, his words were comforting and eased her breaking heart.

Entering her room, she felt the crisp carpet through her flats, which seemed to only add to her gloominess. Black marks from the fire danced up her white walls, her belongings, all scattered throughout her bedroom floor.

Picking up her high school graduation gown, she held it close to her chest. "Who would do this?" Turning around, Minako spotted Ami in the doorway, tears trickling down her cheeks, "who could invade someone's privacy, like this?"

Minako felt a sudden pinch in her chest. She had put Ami in this situation, and when Kunzite tried to tell her otherwise, she simply shook her head. Ami was an innocent bystander, she had no idea what was going on, and if she hadn't taken the walk with Minako, who knows if she could have escaped.

Swallowing hard, Minako squeezed Ami's hand. She wanted to apologize, to tell her sorry for destroying their only home, but that would require her to tell Ami everything that had happened before hand. That was something she couldn't risk. It would only put Ami in danger, more than she was now.

Following Ami to her bedroom, Minako could hear her friend's small cries. Skimming the room, Minako found a shattered picture frame near Ami's closet. Picking it up, she frowned. It was a shattered picture of Ami with her parents. "The irony of it all…" Ami tried to laugh off the pain, but her face said otherwise.

"Ami…"

Taking the picture frame from Minako, she looked down at her photo. Her tear drops splashing against the cracked glass. "Mom always said America wasn't safe," Ami told her friend, "she said I would fail if I came here and that I would always be afraid." Looking at Minako, she smiled. "But she was wrong," she stifled a sob, "because you're here."

Embracing her friend, Minako reminded her, "I am always here for you."

"Ami?" An unfamiliar voice came from their living room. Peeking out, Minako was surprised when she spotted a tall man, with lush blonde hair. Tied behind his head, in a low ponytail, he had bright green eyes that glowed against his skin. "Ami?" As the man approached her bedroom, Minako quickly stepped towards her friend. "Ami!" The mysterious man ran over to her friend. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned, "did they hurt you?"

Ami shook her head, wiping away the tears. "No, I was with my friend, Minako."

Turning, he eyed her friend. Extending his hand out to her, he said, "it's nice to finally meet you, Minako." Shaking his hand, she eyed him, puzzled. Did she know him? "I am Zoisite." He introduced himself, "I am sorry to have to meet you in such conditions. I had hoped to meet you over dinner or coffee."

She smiled now, "it's nice to meet you as well, and I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you."

"You as well," he replied back.

"Minako–" Kunzite came to halt, "Zoisite?"

"Kunzite?"

"You two know each other?" Minako raised a brow.

"Yes, we're–"

"Former colleagues," Kunzite interjected. When Zoisite looked at him questionably, Kunzite continued. "We used to work together, a long time ago."

Zoisite slowly nodded his head, "yeah, something like that."

Eyeing both men suspiciously, Minako turned back to Zoisite. "Has Ami already told you about our living situation?"

"Yes, she will be staying with me?" Taking her hand in his, he squeezed it firmly. Catching the small form of intimacy, Kunzite frowned.

"We better get going," turning away; he glanced back at Minako, "have you gathered all your things?"

Looking down at the gown in her hand, she grimaced. What was there to collect? Everything was either stolen or reduced to ashes in the fire. Nodding her head, she hugged Ami. Looking towards Zoisite, she took his hand. "Please take care of my friend."

He smiled back to her, "always." It was a simple response, yet it held so much meaning, to both of them. Right then and there, Minako knew Ami would be safe, which eased her racing heart.

Following Kunzite out to his car, he turned to her, when he could hear her sniffles. Trying to wipe away the tears that trickled down her cheeks, it seemed they were escaping her eyes quicker than she would swipe them. Pulling her close to him, he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"It's okay," he reminded her, "you're safe and so is Ami. Nobody was hurt, and if it makes you feel any better, I've already sent my men out to search for your belongings."

Minako smiled up at him. The most feared man in the state of Nevada. The idea made her laugh. How was it that someone who was supposed to be bitter and cold have a heart of gold?

"Thank you," she said in between sniffles, "that makes me feel better."

Helping her into his car, she pushed back gently into the leather seat. When he entered his side of the car, Minako instinctively locked her fingers with his. Glancing down at their intertwined fingers, he looked back up to her. Her blue eyes glossed over, her lips had a slight arch, a half smile.

Leaning towards her, he kissed her again. "Let's go home." Revving his engine, the Rolls Royce coasted down the street. Glancing back at the apartment complex, Minako let out a long sigh, before closing her eyes, allowing the smooth humming of the Rolls Royce to make her mind wander. ' _Let's go home_ …' she mumbled to herself before drifting asleep.

* * *

 **apigrabbit note** : What an eventful day, huh? Just to recap, this ALL happened in one day...

Forewarning, my chapters will slowly begin to extend longer than my passed chapters. This is my longest one to date, being at roughly 6,000 words. My shortest was at 1,300. Look at how far we've come! :D Any who, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	16. Unpredictable

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V is property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Unpredictable

When Minako woke up, she was surrounded by complete darkness. Pushing herself up, she felt around her, hoping to feel Kunzite. To her dismay, she was alone. Noticing a faint light from the other room seeping into the dark room from under the cracks of the door, she proceeded through the unfamiliar room.

Turning the door knob, Minako swallowed hard. Pulling the door open, Minako's muscles relaxed. She was in Kunzite's condominium. When had they arrived?

Not wanting to wake her, Kunzite had carried her in, with the casual stares of people in the main lobby of his building. Ignoring their whispers, he entered the elevator with Minako completely knocked out in his arms.

Unlike last time, Kunzite chose to leave Minako dressed in her attire. Pulling the sheet over her, he kissed her on the forehead. With a faint cry, her hand reached out to him, tugging on his suit. Looking back at her, he took her hand into his and squeezed it. Releasing her, he made his way to his home office.

"Kunzite?" Minako called out, but there was no response. Approaching his large cream colored sofa, she looked over, shocked to find him asleep. Smiling, she made her way around, to face him. Kneeling in front of him, she poked at him. "Kunzite…"

As his arms grabbed at her, she let out a loud cry, he had tricked her again. "Kunzite!" She yelled out his name, "why do you do that?"

"Do what?" He snuggled closer to her, tightening his grip around her waist.

Feeling his pectoral muscles against her back, she began to blush. He was wearing nothing but thin flannel pajama bottoms. "Why do you act like you're sleeping?"

"I'm not acting," he told her as his lips caressed the back of her ear. As he spoke, his breath would hit certain points of her neck, causing a tingling sensation in her loins.

"Well…" She tried to think, "I'm kind of hungry."

"So am I," he replied back. Nipping at her ear, Minako felt her body begin to vibrate against his.

"Not like that," she elbowed him in the stomach. Slamming against his hard abs, Minako groaned. The man was hard all over, and if her stomach wasn't grumbling, she would be more than happy to have him take her. When he heard the grumbled coming from her stomach, he laughed. Blushing, she pulled away from him.

"I think Luna prepared some meals, they just need to be heated up."

"Does Luna not live here with you?" Minako asked as she followed him into the kitchen.

Opening his cupboard, he pulled out two tall glass cups. "She lives here, just not with me." Pressing the glass against a trigger on his fridge door, it released a stream of fresh water. Turning to face her, he handed her an ice cold cup.

"I'm not following." Minako raised a brow, "she lives in this building?" When he nodded his head, Minako almost choked on her water. "How much do you pay these people?" Minako knew that a condo on the strip had a hefty price.

"Enough," Kunzite smiled, "at least that's what they tell me." When he began to rummage through his fridge for something to eat, he spotted one of Luna's plastic Tupperware. Lifting the lid, even though it was cold, the aroma of her pork with spicy zucchini filled the air. "Now, where is the rice?"

Minako eyed him. He seemed to simply shrug off the fact that someone who worked as a house keeper made enough to stay in the same building as him. "Only Luna?" When he glanced back at her, she asked, "Only Luna lives here?"

"No." He turned back to his fridge. Spotting the freezer bag full of fresh rice, Kunzite could hear his stomach cheering. Pulling out two large white glass plates, he began to portion their food. _One scoop for me, one scoop for her_ , he told himself as he shoveled the rice onto their plates. "All my workers live here," he finally answered.

Watching her jaw drop, Kunzite laughed. "What? Does that seem strange to you?"

"Yes," Minako perched her elbows on his counter and rested her chin in her hands. "How do they afford this place?"

"They don't," he licked the sauce off his fingers, "I pay for it."

Now she was sure she was dreaming. Kunzite Shitennou payed for every single one of his associates to live in such a lavish building, in the heart of the strip, it just didn't sound right. "You're joking." Before he could answer, she laughed, "you must be joking, because that sounds ludicrous."

"Nope." He eyed her. Watching her stare at him, he took her hand into his and kissed her fingers. "I own this building; they stay here by working for me."

"Then how do you pay them?"

"With money, of course," He gave her a puzzled look. "That's a silly question."

"You don't take a portion of their check to pay for their utilities or…"

"Minako," he cupped her face in his hand. "You and I both know that working for me in no easy task, it can get very dangerous. So to show my gratitude to the men and women who serve me, I place a roof over their head. No catch, unless you count the whole 'you have to work for me' thing."

Smiling up at him, she placed her hand over his. "That's really sweet of you."

Scowling, he pulled his hand away. "Why does everyone say that?"

"Because it is Kunzite," Minako grabbed his hand, pulling him back to her, "not a lot of bosses do that for their employees."

Quick to change the subject, he placed one of the plates in his microwave. "I hope you like leftovers."

Minako laughed, "I'm in college, that's all I can afford."

Setting the steaming plate in front of her, Minako could feel her stomach rejoicing as the aroma of the pork and zucchini filled her nostrils. Taking a large bite, her taste buds danced as the tang of the chili flakes fused with the zucchini hit her tongue. Luna was indeed an amazing chef.

"Is she married?" Minako asked. Taking another big bite of rice and pork, she let out a satisfied moan, which sent shivers down Kunzite's spine.

Glancing up at her, he nodded his head. "Yes, she's married to Artemis."

As she shoveled more rice onto her fork, she looked up at him. _Artemis_ … "The guy who brought me home?"

"That guy," Kunzite smiled. "They have a daughter together; she'll probably want you to meet her." Kunzite mused; Artemis and Luna's daughter was adorable. Their daughter's hair was styled just like her mother, two large buns on either side of her head, if you didn't look close enough, you'd think her buns looked like two little hearts.

"She sounds adorable," Minako smiled. Looking down at her plate, she began to push around whatever remained her on plate. Remembering the young child in her dream, Minako's hunger quickly vanished. "Kunzite…" She glanced up at him.

"Hmm?" He asked as he took another bite of his dinner.

Wondering if she should tell him about her dream, she began to second guess her decision. Would Kunzite even care? Unable to keep it hidden, she sighed. "I had a nightmare last night."

Looking up at her, he asked, "about what?"

"About Rei…" she paused for a moment, "…and some guy named Jadeite."

Feeling his stomach twist, his fork almost dropped from her grasp, but he was quick to catch it before the fork slammed against his plate. "What happened?"

"I honestly don't remember much," Minako lamented, "but from what I do remember, there was a child and gun shots." As the sound of bullet shells clattering against the tile flooring echoed in her cranium, she felt her eyes begin to water. "I could hear her crying for them to stop shooting him."

Gun shots? A child? Kunzite placed his fork aside and stood erect. The doctors had informed him and his two brothers that it seemed as though an object had been logged near Jadeite's spinal cord, but when they did surgery to remove the foreign objects, they had disappeared. Could it have been possible that his younger brother had been hit with frangible bullets?

"What about the child?" Kunzite pressed, "did you see it?"

She shook her head from side to side. "No," she finally replied, "I never actually saw it, but I could hear it. It sounded like a little girl."

Could that have been Hotaru? Kunzite pondered. When he saw her begin to wipe away the tears that rolled down her cheeks, he placed his hand over hers. "It was just a dream, Minako."

"It felt so real," she said in between soft sobs, "I wanted to stop them, but I couldn't."

Walking over to her, he pulled her close to him. Tightening her grip around his waist, she buried her face into his shoulder. Stifling her sobs, her breath hitched. His fingers feathered up and down her back. Trying to sooth her, he suggested she take a warm shower, to help ease her tense muscles.

Unsure, she wanted to ask him to join her, but something told her it was best she didn't. Stepping into his bathroom, she undressed herself. As each item of clothing fell to the ground, she felt a sudden sense of loneliness. When had she become so soft, weak, and fragile? Minako was a woman not to be reckoned with, and when men saw her walk through the doors, they quivered in her presence.

Now, at twenty-four, here she was, weak under Kunzite's. She knew that had to change, yet no matter how much she fought off his advances, Kunzite always won in the end. His words were charming, he was suave, and his hands, they flowed over and around her body like liquid fire. Just thinking of his touch had her trembling.

Starting the shower, she allowed the steam to encircle her, to help her forget everything. Closing her eyes, she felt the warm haze enfold her. Not hearing the bathroom door open in front of her, her eyes shot open when she heard Kunzite's voice.

Eyeing her and her naked form, he took in a deep breath. "Here's a towel…" His voice was rough, his eyes were dark with desire. When he turned away, she grabbed at his hand. Feeling him stiffen, she smirked.

"Would you like to join me?" She asked, feeling bold.

Glancing back at her, she tried to bewitch him with her bright blue eyes. If it was pleasure Minako was hoping for, he was more than happy to bestow her. Stepping towards her, he cupped her breast. Smiling up at him, she tugged at his pajama pants. Allowing them to sink to the floor, she took him into her hands.

When he bit into his bottom lip, Minako praised herself, she had him, or so she thought. As steam continued to fill the bathroom, he pulled her towards him, and began to caress one of her pink tips with his thumb and forefinger. As she withered against him, he felt his loin begin to pulsate.

Entering the shower, the hot water ran down his back. He placed both hands on either side of her, caging her in. When her hand moved up his chest, Kunzite's stomach tightened. Taking him into her hands again, her fingers felt like cool silk against his hot skin.

' _You're mine_ ,' he told himself as he crushed his lips against hers, ' _no man will ever touch you the way I do_.' Almost like a demand, he pulled her to his hard body. Placing his lips against her ear, he whispered his thoughts, causing her to moan. "Tell me," he spoke to her tenderly, "I want to hear you say it."

When his fingers darted into her, her back arched, and her stomach molded against him. "I'm yours," she cried out. Feeling his fingers explore her from within, she felt her knees begin to buckle. Holding her up against his chest, he lifted her, and pushed her back against the cold tile wall. Entering her, she moaned out his name, causing his blood to race.

"Say it again," he demanded.

Pushing into her, he watched as her small breasts bounced in front of him. "I'm yours," she cried out again, "I'm all yours."

Thrusting harder, he bit her on the shoulder, none too kindly. She was positive it would leave a mark. Her fingers dug into his skin, scoring his back. When he felt her muscles tighten from within, he drove into her one last time, before releasing himself into her.

"I'm yours," she spoke below a whisper, "I'm all yours."

Trying to catch his breath, he smiled against her shoulder. "I know," he said in between breaths.

* * *

When Minako woke the next morning, she felt something tug at her long blonde hair. Swiping the hand away, it tugged even harder. "Kunzite…" she groaned. When the hand slapped her arm, Minako's eyes shot open.

Surprised to find a pair of pale blue eyes staring at her, Minako let out an ear piercing scream. Luna and Kunzite flew through the bedroom door. Still completely naked, she pulled the comforter to her bare chest.

"Diana!" Luna yelled, "what are you doing?!" Before the young girl could respond, Luna pulled the little one into her arms. "I am so sorry, Minako."

When Kunzite furrowed his brows, Luna bowed her head. "I am so sorry, Mr. Shitennou. I promise, this won't happen, again." Scurrying out of the room, Luna began to scold her daughter. "That was very rude of you, Diana."

Shutting the door behind him, he approached Minako. Clinging to the comforter, she eyed him. "Good morning lovely."

"Morning," she said as the blood continued to race through her veins.

"I thought I'd let you sleep a little longer." After their intense session in the shower, Kunzite continued their love making in his bedroom. Lying against the white comforter, their wet bodies slid against each other as he continued to thrust into her. The memory made Minako's womanhood tremble.

When his hands moved up the side of her arm, her blue eyes darkened. When she reached for him, he caught her arm. Leaving a trail of hot kisses towards her shoulder, the comforter dropped from her hands.

Smiling up at her, he cupped her chin in his hand. It would be easy for him to take her, to make her wither beneath him, but the love making would have to wait. Kissing her lightly on the lips, he pulled her naked body to him. Moving his hand down her back, he caressed her bottom.

"Since you're awake," he kissed the tip of her nose, "I would love for you to join me today."

"What do you have planned?"

"I have some business meetings I have to take care of." Standing over her, he took in her willowy length in one long, sensual glance. "After that, I have to get my final fitting for my suit."

"For what?" Minako raised a brow.

"For the Negamoon gala." He smirked at her. Pulling out the invitation, he handed it to her, "I hope you'll join me next week."

Staring down at the invitation, Minako remembered that she had told Ami she wouldn't dare step foot in the banquet hall. Now, she was sure she would be eating her words. "I don't have a gown."

"No worry," he told her, "I already sent out your measurements to one of the lead seamstresses here in Vegas."

"How do you know my size?"

"I remembered how many arms wrapped around you and demonstrated to the seamstress." When she cocked a brow, he laughed. "Actually, I checked with Ami on your dress and shoe size."

"But–"

"You'll just have to wonder when I did it." Winking at her, he left her alone with her thoughts. Before closing the door behind him, he told her, "be ready within the hour, we'll be heading out after breakfast."

Minako sank back down into Kunzite's bed. Vaguely weakened by their conversation, she felt light-headed at the prospect of spending time with him. An uncontrollable shudder of excitement tore through her carefully guarded heart.

A few minutes later, she stepped out of his room wearing a red wine colored romper with long bell sleeves and interweaved lace detailing that gave a subtle hint of sexiness. It was one piece of clothing that hadn't been destroyed in the fire. Pairing it off with a skinny black belt that synched in her waist and her black ankle boots, Minako's creamy skin glowed against the fabric. Taking in her appearance, Kunzite's eyes darkened.

"Pretty! Pretty!" Diana bounced in her seat.

"Yes," Luna laughed as Minako approached the kitchen counter. "She's very beautiful." She tenderly pinched Diana's nose.

"Thank you," Minako caught sight of the dark desires in Kunzite's eyes and quickly averted her attention back to Luna. As they ate breakfast, Minako and Kunzite would shoot each other glances, but neither said a word.

Catching Kunzite's dark silver eyes, she averted her eyes and looked down to Diana. "Why thank you." She picked up the young purple haired girl. "She's beautiful, Luna."

"Thank you." Luna beamed.

Sitting in the back of the Rolls Royce, Minako felt her stomach begin to twist. Feeling his eyes on her the entire time, she had barely taken a bite of the delicious scrambled eggs with tomatoes and onions or Luna's signature waffles.

Staring blankly out the window, Minako felt his hand caress hers. Turning to him, he was smiling. "I have about five meetings," he told her, "after that, I am all yours." _All mine?_ Minako smiled back.

The next few hours were a complete blur to her. She had sat in different waiting rooms, while Kunzite had disappeared into the many conference halls around the city. Each company he met with was either a possible future partner or affiliate.

"This will be the last meeting of the day," he squeezed her hand, "you can join me if you'd like."

"I'd love that." She was finally going to see how Kunzite worked, the idea of watching him and how he operated his meetings seemed so thrilling. It was a side of him she had yet to see.

When she entered the conference hall, she was surprised to see Helios in the room, placing hard copies of their presentation at each seat on the large rectangular table. "Hello, Miss Aino." He smiled up at her, just as surprised to see her beside his boss, holding his hand.

"Hi!" She chirped.

Leading her to a seat against the wall, Kunzite grimaced. "If I could, I would have you sit at the table, but unfortunately that would be unprofessional of me."

"It's okay," Minako smiled, "just pretend I'm not here."

Eyeing her, he looked into her bright blue eyes. "You make that sound easy." Poking at her sensitive spot, he laughed as she jumped. Giggling, she playfully pushed him away. Watching as the two interacted with one another, Helios couldn't help but smile at the happiness he saw in his bosses silver-blue eyes.

As a large group of older men entered the room, each one spotted Minako sitting in the corner. When they looked to Kunzite, Helios interjected. "She is an intern," he explained, "this is her first day on the job, so she will be observing for today." The men nodded their head in understanding and took their seats.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." Kunzite smiled at the older men. Staring at him with sharp eyes, each man nodded their heads. Swallowing a lump that suddenly formed in her throat, Minako began to regret entering the conference hall with him. Maybe she should have sat outside. When he glanced her way, she smiled at him.

Beginning his meeting with the men, Kunzite's cautious demeanor vanished. Standing in front of them, he was confident as he spoke to them. Striding across the room, he would point towards the board. Every once in a while he would gesture for them to look down at their hard copies, casually; he would glance towards Minako, who was grinning, watching him work.

When the meeting came to an end, the men began to shoot out questions. For every question, Kunzite had an answer. Watching him work, Minako felt pride in knowing him. His rapid-fire responses had the men perplexed, unsure of what else to ask their meeting was called to a halt. As the men exited the hall, they whispered back and forth to one another.

When the door finally shut, Helios stepped to his boss. "How do you think it went?"

Kunzite shrugged, "I highly doubt they'll bite, but if they do, it will definitely add to Mistress 9's fortune."

A few minutes passed when the group of men reentered the room. Out of all the men in the group, a small bald man approached Kunzite. "Mr. Shitennou, we've thought methodically and talked over what we had discussed earlier and…" Looking back to his cohorts, each man nodded their head, "and we'd love to endorse Mistress 9."

Taking the older man's hand, Kunzite firmly shook his hand. "Thank you," he smiled down at the tiny man, "I can guarantee that you and your men will not regret this decision."

As they made their way towards the building's lobby, Minako smiled at Kunzite mischievously. "That was amazing," Minako told him, "it was quite sexy watching you work."

Glancing down at her, he felt his throat dry as her eyes darkened with lust. Before he knew it, she was veering their bodies in a completely different direction. With his back to the wall, he was shocked when she crushed her lips against his. She had caught him off guard, and that fed the fire burning from within her.

When she began to leave kisses down his neck, he told her, "this might not be the best place…"

Pulling away, Minako smirked. "I never thought you'd be the kind of man to turn down sex."

"I'm not turning it down," he grimaced, "I just think we should do this somewhere private."

"What?" She laughed, "you don't like giving a good show?"

"Oh, I love putting on shows." Pulling her towards him, she felt the hardness of his manhood. "But I prefer that I be the only one to see your supple lady bits."

Finding a vacant conference hall, he and Minako made their way into the room. Locking the door behind him, Minako perched herself on the edge of the conference table. Biting her bottom lip, she felt as though she were in a naughty fantasy. Dirty moments like these only ever took place in pornography. When he approached her, her hands grabbed at him. As they tore at each other's clothes, he nipped at her neck. As he pulled at her panties, Minako tugged at Kunzite's zipper. Freeing him from his restraining boxer briefs, she tugged on him.

Lifting her from the table, he turned her and had her lay belly down against the cold oak table. Entering her, he began to thrust. Clinging to the sides of the table, Minako cried out for him to go faster. As he drove into her, she felt herself moving closer and closer to the edge of her sanity. Leaning forward, he lifted her enough to where he could properly cup her breasts. Caressing her tips, he continued to drive into her.

Hearing his rough huffs, she leaned back against him. When he cupped her face, their lips met. As his tongue slid into her mouth, their tongues danced in a twirl. Still cupping one breast, his other hand moved down to her womanhood. When his finger began to tease at her clit, Minako gasped. Crying out his name, he felt her tighten. With one last hard thrust, he released himself into her.

Still standing, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Pushing up, Minako kissed his jaw. "I should bring you with me more often." Kunzite laughed. She smiled up at him.

* * *

Walking down the busy strip, Minako made sure to stay as close as possible to Kunzite as they made their way down the sidewalk. Sitting against the outer exterior of the large casinos, different groups of men and women put on different performances for the large crowd of tourists. As they passed a quartet of men playing a cover of 'Body Language' using nothing but household utensils, like pots and pans, she watched as Kunzite dropped a hundred dollar bill into their guitar case.

Glancing back at the bag as they passed, it seemed Kunzite wasn't the only generous patron. It didn't matter what the person was doing, whether it was a musical act or a horrible impression of Elvis Presley, it got his attention. Handing an Elvis impersonator a hundred dollar bill, the older man broke out of character.

"Thank you!" He said cheerfully.

"Keep up the great work, Mr. Presley." Kunzite grinned.

Looking up at him, she asked, "are you always this generous on the strip?"

"Always," he replied back. "These people are doing this for a living," he informed her, "so why not help them out?" When she cocked a brow, he further explained himself. "It's easy to say ' _they should get regular jobs_ ,' but some of these people have their reasons for being out here. Some are homeless, some are aspiring actors, and others may have a record, whether it's a felony or recklessness on the job." As they crossed the busy street, he pulled her closer to him, not trusting the drivers or the people around them. "Whatever there reason maybe," Kunzite released his grip on her, "they're trying to make a living. If I have the funds to do so, why not help them out?"

"What if they're just going to use the money on drugs or hard liquor?"

"Then that's their choice," he told her, "once that money goes in their tin cup or whatever they use to hold their earnings, the money is theirs, and they can use it to their discretion."

"What you're saying is, is that you give them the benefit of the doubt?"

"Why not?" Kunzite smiled down at her, "isn't that what you did for me?"

Frowning up at him, she shook her head. "That's completely different."

"How so?" He asked, "what do you know about me?"

Stumped, Minako's steps came to a halt. "Are you trying to tell me something?" She asked, "are you telling me to run the other direction?"

He grimaced. "That's up to you, I don't have control over whether or not you choose to stay." Linking his fingers with hers, he brought her hand up to his lips, and kissed her fingers. "I would prefer that you stay," his eyes softened, "but that is entirely your choice."

Approaching another large casino, Kunzite tugged on her. Following him, she looked up at the buildings large sign. Planet Hollywood, it was still a rather new casino, built around 2007, it was just a baby compared to the Paris Las Vegas and the MGM Grand casino that sat on either side.

Holding the door open for her, Minako glimpsed up at the bright sign that flashed above them, 'Miracle Mile.' Stepping inside, her eyes looked up at the large crystal chandelier that hung above them. Formed into the shape of a sphere, the wires that held each crystal in place were so thin and transparent, it seemed as though the chandelier was floating above them like a large bubble.

"Does your tailor work here?" Minako asked. The Las Vegas Strip was nothing new to her, but she knew what places to avoid, and the Miracle Mile Shopping Center was up there with the Ceasar's Palace Forum Shops. Mostly filled with expensive name brands, Minako avoided them like bears avoided cayenne pepper.

"Nope."

"Okay…" Minako tried to think why he had brought her here. "I'm stumped, why are we here?"

"For you."

As they stopped at the first shop, Minako turned to him and asked, "for the banquet dress?"

He shook his head, "no. I already have that taken care of; it will be delivered to the condo." Eyeing him, he led her into the first shop. "Go ahead," he told her, "pick out whatever you like."

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For you to wear…"

"For what?" She repeated herself, still puzzled as to why they were at such an expensive shopping center.

"For every day…?" He wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to respond. When she didn't budge, he let out a long sigh. "I brought you here so we could get you some new clothes," he smiled at her, "since most of your clothes were destroyed in the fire."

Shocked, Minako continued to stare at him, completely mystified by his kindness. Maybe she was still dreaming. To make sure, she pinched herself. "Are you going to pick anything out?" He asked when she didn't move.

"Uh." She skimmed the store, everything seemed so elegant. Minako wasn't the kind to own too many elaborate pieces of clothing. She was more of a 'plain t-shirt with a pair of decent jeans' kind of girl. "This isn't really my style," she told him timidly, "I usually go to thrift stores."

Frowning at the thought of her wearing second hand pieces of clothing, he took her hand into his. Lifting her hand to his lips, he kissed her fingers. "I want to please you," he told her. When her breath hitched, he smiled at her. "If you would rather I take you to a thrift store," he grimaced at the thought, "then I will."

She shook her head, "I don't need you to buy me clothes, Kunzite. I can afford my own."

Pulling her close to him, his lips brushed against her earlobe. "Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need." When she stiffened against him, he told her, "let me treat you like the queen you are."

Unsure, Minako pulled away. Looking into his silver-blue eyes, she found herself unable to turn him down, to tell him no way. When she finally mustered the strength to fight him, he simply shot back that if she didn't wish to be treated like royalty, then he wouldn't. It almost sounded like a threat.

"Fine." She sighed, "we'll do things your way."

When he grinned at her, she scowled back at him. "Where would you like to go shopping?"

Placing her finger to her lips, she began to think. What was one of the most expensive brands she knew of, that she actually liked? Smiling, she turned to him, "I absolutely love Cosmos!"

"Cosmos?" He raised a brow, "that sounds like a drink."

"Well," she placed her hands to her hips, "it's a brand originally from Shibuya City. They just built one here, so we must check it out."

When he wrapped his arm around her waist, she felt her stomach tighten. "Lead the way, my queen." Blushing at his words, she pushed him away. Minako hadn't realized how big the Miracle Mile really was. The name was fitting, Minako mused. She felt as though they had walked miles down the long interweaving pathways.

As the words 'Cosmos' flashed in multi-colors, Minako grinned from ear to ear. She never thought she would ever shop at such an expensive brand, especially from her home country, Japan. Entering the lavish boutique, she noticed two blonde haired women standing at the very back of the store, behind a large brown desk.

Reading up on the new store, Minako had recalled that the shops staff was to wear pieces of clothing from the companies own clothing lines. The two women, although separate pieces, wore almost identical outfits. "Hello," the first woman introduced herself, "I am Phi." Stepping from behind the desk, she wore a dark green two piece; the top bared her midriff, with the ends in a long skirt with two slits that bared her thighs.

"Hello," the other woman stepped from behind the desk, "I am Chi." Wearing an almost identical outfit, the blonde woman wore a red one piece that covered her midriff, her outfit ended with bell bottom like pants. Both the women had their long blonde hair pulled back into high ponytails.

"Welcome to Cosmos!" They said in unison. "What can we help you with?"

As Minako and Kunzite both looked towards the two women, Kunzite leaned towards Minako. "Are you sure this is where you want to shop?" He asked, a little disturbed by their synchronization.

Ignoring their creepy harmonization, Minako nodded her head. "Yes, I am sure." Exploring the store, Minako spotted a gorgeous black romper, with a rope detailed belt around the waist. Lifting the price tag, her eyes widened with shock. ¥ 23,864!

Stepping back from the rack of expensive clothing, Minako began to second guess her decision. Maybe she would be better off shopping at the thrift store, at least there; Minako knew none of the items reached two hundred dollars.

"Something wrong?" Kunzite asked, watching Minako as she probed through the different pieces of clothing.

"Uh," she winced, "I think I might just want to go to the thrift store."

"Why?" He asked. Stepping behind her, he placed his hands at her hips. "You don't like any of the clothes here?"

"I do," Minako hesitated, "but their clothes are really expensive, Kunzite." Pointing towards the plain black romper, she explained how it was already two hundred dollars. She couldn't imagine what their more over-the-top pieces with great amounts of detail cost.

"So?" Kunzite shrugged his shoulders, "if you like it, get it."

"Kunzite!" She crossed her arms, "I am not about to have you spend two hundred dollars on me."

Glancing towards the two women standing behind the counter, he noticed they were watching the two of them. Turning to them, both women stiffened. Approaching them, Chi and Phi moved closer to one another. Intimidated by Kunzite's gaze, Chi and Phi glanced at one another when he reached the front desk. "Would you two be able to assist my girlfriend," he told the two women. Shocked to hear him call her his girlfriend, Minako felt butterflies begin to form in her stomach. Had he really just called her his girlfriend?

"Of course!" Chi said cheerfully, "we would be more than happy to!"

Watching as both women rushed towards Minako, Kunzite leaned his back against the desk, and watched as they pulled the younger blonde around the store. Picking out different pieces of clothing for Minako to try on, they made sure to hide the price tag from her view.

Within an hour, Minako had at least seven different outfits. "Are you staying at a hotel?" Phi asked Kunzite as they brought the pile of clothes to the registers. "We can have them dropped off."

Kunzite shook his head, "no, we're from here. But, I do live in the condominium around the central strip, would you be available to drop them off."

"Absolutely!" Chi chirped. As they finished ringing up all the items, Minako had to hold onto to Kunzite for support. After taxes, the total came out to $5,000 U.S. dollars.

"Alright," pulling out his credit card, he handed it to Chi.

"Where will we be–" Looking down at the name on the card, Chi's eyes shot back up towards Kunzite, "Shitennou. The Kunzite Shitennou?"

"Yes," Kunzite smirked. Watching him, Minako rolled her eyes. He was enjoying this.

Calling to Phi, she showed the other blonde the card. As both women squealed with excitement, Minako kept her eyes on Kunzite, who was having a field day as the women gushed over him. After a few minutes, the transactions were final, and they made their way towards the front of the Miracle Mile. "You're pitiful," Minako murmured as they walked side by side. Crossing her arms, she nudged away from him when he reached out to her.

Noticing her sudden change in attitude, he eyed her. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope." She told him, her teeth clenched. "I'm just peachy." When he made a sarcastic comment towards her, she shot him an angry glare. Watching as a wrinkle formed over her nose, he smiled. Stopping mid step, he pulled her towards him. "What are you doing?" She asked, aggravated with him.

"Your attitude excites me," he brushed his lips against her ear, "I especially love those little wrinkles over your nose when you make your mad face."

Flushed, she pushed away from him, but his grip around her waist tightened. "Are you really jealous?" He asked her teasingly.

"No," she said, trying to push him away, "I am not jealous over you."

He laughed at her statement. Releasing her, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "You have no reason to feel spiteful." When she didn't look up at him, he kissed the top of her head. "My eyes are only on you." Looking up at him, her tense muscles loosened beneath him, her arms dropped to her sides.

Pulling her close to him, they made their way out of the mile long shopping center, and towards Kunzite's Rolls Royce. Even when he wasn't in a foul mood, the man was a ball of mystery. He answered all her inquisitive questions, but he would dance around certain ones, usually ending his own answers in a question towards her.

"Last stop of the day?" His chauffer called from the front of the car.

"Yes," Kunzite replied. Looking down at his phone, he was reading through his many unread emails. It seemed no matter how many he read through, they never ceased, only seemed to multiply by the minute.

Looking out the window, watching as the large buildings moved farther and farther apart, Minako glanced back at Kunzite. "Where are we going now?"

"My final fitting." Focused on his emails, he began to reply back to one. Watching him, she wondered how she had ended up with him. How did she allow his smooth words and arrogance entice her? Kunzite Shitennou was a boastful man, who was always sure of himself, confident in himself, but mostly cocky.

Maybe that was why she found herself so drawn to him. He knew what he wanted and did whatever it took to get it, and it seemed right now, what he wanted was Minako. But how long would he crave her, long for her, before he got bored and moved on to the next challenge? The thought brought an ache to her chest.

He had called her his girlfriend. Then again, the word girlfriend sounded a lot better than mistress. Was she Kunzite's kept woman? She shook the thought away. She would not allow Kunzite to break her heart, that's now how Minako Aino worked. When she noticed things were turning sour, Minako was the first one to break away from the relationship, to end the affair before the other could say or do something to hurt her.

It was easy now, to say that she wouldn't allow Kunzite to overpower her with his smooth words, but she would be living with him for quite some time. She was already sleeping with the man, so her body was already his to own, the only thing he didn't have was her heart…and it seemed he was already half way there.

' _I don't love you_ ,' she told herself as she looked over to him, ' _I don't, I don't, I don't!_ '

As they approached a large brick building in the outskirts of town, Kunzite held his hand out to her. Helping her step out of the Rolls, he wrapped his arm around her waist. She took in the large building, it almost looked like a warehouse. Once the large hangar doors slid opened, Minako soon realized that it wasn't a warehouse, but a factory. Expecting some kind of scam to be taking place, she was surprised when she saw factory workers standing in assembly lines, working different machines.

Large garment conveyor belts hung above them, suits of all colors and sizes moved along the ceiling. Minako spotted workers throughout the levels of the building, each tending to different parts of the conveyor belts. At the very top of the building, Minako could see a large row of seamstresses working vigorously, the sounds of sewing machines filled the room. Near the end of the building, she could see workers pulling the suits off the belts and packing them in large rectangular black cardboard boxes that read 'Chiba Inc.' on the side in crisp white letters.

"Mr. Shitennou, I am so happy you could make it." A tall skinny man with electric blue hair approached them, a woman of about the same height walked next to him, her hair was a bright bubblegum pink. Extending his hand out to Kunzite, they shook hands. Noticing Minako, his eyes lit up. "And who is this?"

Watching the younger man, Kunzite's grip around her waist tightened. "This is Minako."

"Hello," Minako smiled up at the older man. Looking over to the woman, her smile faded, when she noticed the woman glaring at her.

"Don't mind her," the older man waved away the pink haired woman, "she's just jealous that Kunzite has a beautiful woman with him."

"Shut up, Ail!" The pink haired woman fumed.

Extending his hand out to Minako, she went to shake his hand, but was caught off guard when he kissed the back of her hand. Flushed, she quickly pulled her hand away. "I am Ail," he introduced himself, "this is my twin sister, An."

"Hello…" Minako repeated, deterred by the pink haired woman.

"Unfortunately, I cannot stay long." Kunzite informed the duo, "I have some other plans I need to attend to, so I must make this fitting quick."

"Of course," Ail bowed to Kunzite, "please follow me this way, Mr. Shitennou." Guiding Kunzite towards the staircase, Ail ordered An to keep Minako company. Rather nervous around the pink haired woman, Minako would have preferred to stay alone.

Refusing to be intimidated the older woman, Minako shook her nerves away. Kunzite wanted her, which was something she could boast about. "So you're Mr. Shitennou's new toy, huh?" An huffed at her.

 _Toy?_ Slighted by the comment, Minako raised a brow. "I'm his girlfriend."

Watching An's eyes widen with shock, she glared at Minako. "Oh yeah?" An laughed sneeringly, "what makes you think you're _it_?"

"I live with him," Minako shot back. When An became red in the face, Minako smirked. "He asked me to move in a few days ago." Crossing her arms, she held her head high. "And what are you?" Minako asked cynically.

"I am the head seamstress of this operation," An crossed her arms. Turning her head from the blonde haired woman, she held her chin high. "I have seen Kunzite indecent quite a few times now." Almost amused, Minako tried to hide back her laugh. "What?" An asked annoyed with the blonde.

"How indecent? He's standing in his boxer briefs?" Minako asked, amused by the expression crossing the pink haired woman's face.

"So?!"

"Oh honey…" Minako shook her head, grinning from ear to ear, she told An, "I saw all of him just a few hours ago." Ready to kick whatever pride An had left, Minako added, "and I can assure you I am going to see more of him tonight, probably right after this."

Irritated with the younger woman, An felt her body begin to pulsate with frustration. Ready to attack her, she told herself that Minako had provoked her. Jumping at the young blonde, her body came to a halt when she heard Kunzite yell out her name. "AN!" Kunzite was standing at the top of the staircase with her twin brother.

Looking up at them, she could see Ail shaking his head with disapproval. "I leave you for a few minutes and you're already starting trouble." Making his way down the stairs, Ail pulled at An.

"She started it!" An exclaimed, "she provoked me!"

"What?!" Minako clenched her hands, "says the woman who called me Kunzite's toy!"

"An!" Ail said her name through gritted teeth, "up to the office, now!"

Angry himself, Kunzite glowered towards Ail. "I think it's time we left." Tugging at Minako, Ail reached for him.

"Mr. Shitennou," Ail pulled on Minako's hand. When Kunzite felt Minako tug away, Kunzite whirled to face the blue haired male, his silver-blue eye deepened.

"We're leaving," he told the younger male.

"I am so sorry," Ail bowed, "I apologize for my sister's actions, please do not allow this to reflect on our work. We will not let you down, we promise."

"She didn't touch her," Kunzite squeezed Minako's hand, "so I will let this one go."

"Thank you, Mr. Shitennou." He bowed again, "we will not disappoint you, again."

Leaving the large factory, Minako sat quietly in the back seat, while Kunzite continued to fuss over his emails. Glancing over to him every once in a while, Minako sighed. "I'm sorry," she told him, breaking the silence between them.

"For what?" He asked. Not bothering to look up at her, he continued to click away at unread emails.

"For starting that fight…"

Tucking his phone into his front pant pocket, he turned to her. "You started it?"

"No," Minako shook her head, "or maybe? I don't know. She made a comment towards me, and instead of just keeping my mouth shut, I allowed my anger to get the best of me."

Kunzite smiled at her. Was she still jealous? "I understand," he took her hand. "You got jealous."

Pulling her hand away, she locked her fingers together, and placed her hands to her lap. "I wasn't jealous, not of her." Minako stated, "I just don't like being called someone's toy."

Taking off his seat belt, he moved towards her. Unable to go anywhere else, Minako was forced to stay in place as Kunzite placed his hands around her waist. Taking off her seat belt, he pulled her towards him. "Kunzite…" Tugging at the belt strap, her hands released it when he placed his lips over hers.

"I really like you," he told her, "and I can assure you, I don't say that to a lot of people." When she smiled up at him, he kissed her again. "I'm sorry that she provoked you."

"It's okay," Minako looked down at her hands. "Is she your ex or something?"

"No," he shook his head, "but it seems she's always had a strong attraction to me."

"Did you two ever…ya'know…do it?"

"No," he shook his head again, laughing at her juvenile terms. "I never had any sexual relations with her, although she has made quite a few advances towards me." He added, "she's not my type."

"What is your type?" Minako asked, looking up at him, their eyes locked.

Without a second thought, he told her, "you."

Averting her eyes, she asked, "what other plans do you need to attend to?"

Smirking, he pressed closer to her. "You," he whispered into her ears. Pressing a button on the side door panel, a black tinted glass began to slide up, closing them off from the front of the car. Falling to the leather seating, he pulled her with him. When she began to giggle, he crushed his lips against hers. She was his, Kunzite declared, she had told him so…didn't she?

* * *

 **apigrabbit note** : I deleted and rewrote this chapter so many times. I think I have about five different versions of this chapter saved to my desktop :| but I'm kind of happy with the outcome. Anyways, this chapter had me stumped, but thankfully the writers block seized, and I was able to finish the chapter... WOO! I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)


	17. He Said She Said

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V are property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 17 - He Said She Said

Meaningless Love – Chapter 17: He Said She Said

Minako had been living with Kunzite for almost a week, and this upcoming Saturday would be the yearly Black Moon Gala. Artemis had dropped her dress off the night before, and as much as she wanted to see it, Kunzite had ordered her to not peek into the black garment bag that the dress came in.

"Get your tools and other equipment together," Reika ordered her crew as she entered their office, "Mr. Kumada has just informed me that there was a murder / homicide crime scene on West Baltimore Avenue and Fairfield Avenue."

Naru's eyes shot up from her computer screen. "What?" she asked, "does this one pertain to the ongoing murders around the city?"

"Dunno," Reika shrugged her shoulders, "it was just called in. You will most likely be dealing with the LVPD, so be prepared."

As Minako began to collect her things, it finally dawned on her that she no longer had her camera. Stepping away from her two other colleagues, she moved towards her boss. "Reika," she whispered to the older woman, "I have a bit of a problem."

"What is it?" Reika asked.

"I no longer have my camera."

"What?" Reika looked at her in shock, "what happened to it?"

"It was stolen," Minako frowned, "someone lit my apartment on fire, but before doing so, they stole my laptop and camera."

"Oh my god," Reika placed her hands on Minako's shoulders, "is everything okay? Why didn't you inform me sooner? Where are you staying?"

"I'm fine," Minako smiled, happy to know her boss was so concerned for her. "I am currently staying with…" She had to think about it for a few minutes. What was Kunzite to her? Was he an acquaintance, friend, fuck buddy? "I'm staying with my boyfriend," she finally told her.

"That's good," Reika smiled at the young blonde. "Let me pull some strings and I'll get you a brand new camera, until then." Moving towards her desk, Reika began to rummage through her cluttered drawers. Finally finding what she was searching for, she handed Minako a Sony Cyber Shot. "You'll have to use this little guy," Reika half smiled, "I know it's nothing compared to your Canon, but this is all we have to work with right now."

"Thank you," Minako took the Cyber Shot from her boss's hand.

"Alright," she shut her drawer, "you three need to get going before Mr. Kumada chews off my head for delaying you guys." Hurrying them towards the door, she said, "come on, get going!"

Since Kunzite had bought out the Kou brother's paper, a lot of things had changed, one major change was that employees were no longer allowed to use their own cars as transportation while on the field, which Gurio was perfectly fine with.

As they made their way down the Boulevard, Naru turned to Gurio. "Where is Baltimore and Fairfield, anyways?"

"It's by the stratosphere," Minako informed the red head, "I believe the Las Vegas Boulevard connects to Baltimore."

"It does," Gurio nodded his head, "I'm surprised nobody noticed it until this morning." Approaching a red light, he released his foot from the gas, and eased into the breaks. "It took place near the stratosphere, which is a pretty big tourist attraction."

"Yeah," Minako nodded her head, "it's pretty strange that nobody noticed until now."

"Do you think it has anything to do with those two passed cases?" Naru asked, feeling nervous as the tall observation tower became closer in view.

"It might," Minako grimaced, "it's been a few weeks since that case you were working on Naru, so it might be different."

"I hope so," Naru frowned, "those poor people."

As they approached the freestanding building, they could see yellow caution tape blocking off the Las Vegas Boulevard. "Must be serious…" Gurio murmured, "they closed off the entire road as well as parts of the residential street."

Finding a parking spot on a nearby side street, they were met by Setsuna. "Hello Miss Aino," she shook the blondes hand, "it's good to see you, again."

Minako frowned, "we really must stop meeting this way."

Setsuna half smiled, "the feelings mutual." Leading them towards the crime scene, the older woman gave them a heads-up, and told all three to brace themselves. Lying between the Las Vegas Boulevard and West Baltimore Avenue was a dead body; it looked to be a young female, in her possible early twenties.

Pulling out his notepad and pen, Gurio asked, "any idea how long she's been out here?"

"Definitely less than twenty-four hours," Setsuna answered, "from the lack of decomposition of her body, I'd say less than twelve hours."

Gurio's eyes shot up from his notepad. "You're saying whoever did this, killed her here less than twelve hours ago?"

"That is exactly what I'm telling you," Setsuna's brows furrowed as Gurio used a rather harsh tone towards her, "it is not rare to have a crime like this reported late in the day after the crime had taken place. The Stratosphere isn't that big of an attraction after the death that occurred on their SkyJump, so to have it reported by noon time is pretty good record."

Gurio frowned, "I see."

Pulling out Reika's Cyber Shot, Minako began to take pictures of the deceased young woman. She had light blue hair, almost a pastel tone. Her hair had been pulled up into a tight ballerina bun. Analyzing her further, Minako could see a thin black halo, possibly made of metal, sitting around the base of her head, almost like a head piece. Two blue spheres dangled on each side of the thin metal.

"Where's your Canon?" Setsuna asked, noticing the small camera in Minako's hands. "I'm not used to seeing your face behind the camera," she teased.

"Oh," Minako frowned, "my camera was stolen a few days ago."

"What?" Gurio turned to Minako, "when?"

"When my apartment got broken into and then lit on fire."

Since she said it so calmly, the three weren't sure how to react. "What do you mean caught on fire? Where are you staying Minako?" Gurio asked.

"I'm staying with my boyfriend," she told him. When his brows furrowed, she matched his glare. "I am highly capable of taking care of myself, Gurio." Turning away from him, she turned her attention back to the dead body lying against the black pavement.

Lying face down, Minako looked up at Setsuna. "Have you flipped her over yet?"

"Oh, right." Setsuna frowned, "brace yourselves." Pulling on her white vinyl gloves, she turned the deceased woman on her side. Naru quickly placed her hands over her face, covering her eyes. Gurio felt his stomach twist, while Minako on the other hand, was in complete shock. The young woman's eyes had been gouged out of her sockets. Surprisingly there were no flies or nits roving around the raw flesh.

"They're clean," Setsuna informed the three, "so whoever did this took their time, drained all her blood, and made sure to get every last bit."

Minako and Gurio glanced towards each other, positive they were thinking the same thing, Gurio pulled Minako to the side. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Minako nodded her head, "DRM?" She asked, just to make sure. When he nodded his head, she frowned. She honestly preferred when their faces were completely slashed away. Seeing the young woman with no eyes was almost traumatizing.

Picking up his notepad and pen, Gurio asked Setsuna, "have you identified her yet or too early to tell?"

"She's been identified," Setsuna replied, "she went by PallasPallas, she worked for Nehelenia."

It was DRM, Minako grimaced. _PallasPallas was one of Nehelenia's women, why would she attack her own people?_ Minako wondered.

Taking some final shots, Minako thanked Setsuna for allowing them to take part in the crime scene and get whatever information they could get for their section of the newspaper. "Of course," Setsuna smiled at all three of them, "if you three happen to come across any information that you think could help us solve this case, give us a call."

"Will do," Minako nodded her head. "There have been a lot of reportings haven't there?" Minako asked.

"How could you tell?" Setsuna smiled.

"The deep eye bags," Minako murmured. "I thought you worked grave?" Minako glanced towards Setsuna as she walked them back to their car.

"I do," Setsuna grimaced, "the LVPD has me working days." She added, "we're shorthanded."

Reaching the car, Minako turned to the older woman. "This is a random question, nothing to do with the current crime, but do you know anyone named Jadeite?"

Shaking her head, Setsuna asked, "Jadeite who?"

Remembering that she did not have a full name, she dropped the question. "Nevermind."

Entering their office, Naru plopped down onto her computer chair. "I thought we were just supposed to write the news," she huffed, "why are we getting close and personal with the corpses?"

"They're shorthanded," Minako murmured. When she saw Gurio place his laptop on his desk, she crossed to him. "Can I borrow this?" Not waiting for his response, she took his laptop to her desk.

Following her, he placed his charger next to her. "Mind telling me what you're searching for?"

"Do you know anyone by the name of Jadeite?" She asked glancing up from the computer screen.

Gurio shook his head, "do you?" Minako shook her head before bringing her attention back to the computer screen. Clicking on the search bar, she typed in the name. She let out a long groan when over four hundred different names popped up in the search engine. "Why not condense the search?" When she gave him a questionable look, he smiled. "Simplify your search down to Las Vegas, see what pops up?"

Doing as he suggested, Minako half smiled as the four hundred names dwindled down to two different people, both male. "According to the 2018 Las Vegas census, there are only two men with that name in the City."

"Jadeite Howard and Jadeite Chiba," Gurio glanced over to Minako, "any names sound familiar?"

"Chiba…" she spoke below a whisper. That was the same name on the side of the black cardboard box she had seen at the warehouse.

"Did you say Jadeite Chiba?" Naru walked over to them, "I know him."

"You do?" Minako turned to the red head.

"Well, not personally," she explained, "Jadeite Chiba owns the Star Gazette…er, well he did own it, until his car accident."

"That's right," Gurio lightly tapped his palm to his forehead, "he inherited the company from his father, Endymion Chiba. After the incident, it was passed onto Kunzite Shitennou." Minako looked to Gurio when he mentioned Kunzite; she completely forgot that Kunzite had told her about his younger brother, Jadeite.

* * *

Tapping his finger against his desk, Kunzite kept his eyes focused on his office doors. With no birth certificate and no clue of Rei's ware bouts, he was at a dead end. With nowhere else to look, Kunzite felt he had no choice but to inform his brother Nephrite.

Reaching towards the phone on his desk, he clicked on the phone's speaker, and dialed four digits.

"Hello, Mr. Shitennou."

"Thetis," he ordered, "please call my brother, Nephrite, have him head straight to the Silver Millennium."

"Yes, sir."

"Also, find Helios' ware bouts, call him, and have him come back to headquarters."

"Yes, sir." Thetis repeated.

Hanging up the phone, Kunzite leaned back into his chair. Looking at the open files on his desk, he grimaced. According to the police reports, Rei had died at the accident yet there were no images of her at the accident and no autopsy reports. Did she know anyone from the inside?

Hearing a knock at his door, he called for them to enter. "Mr. Shitennou," Thetis opened the door, "your brother is here."

"Send him in."

A few minutes later his brother was in his office, lounging on his black leather sofa. "You rang?" Nephrite smiled.

Picking up the files from his desk, he pushed up from his seat, and crossed to Nephrite. Handing him the files, Kunzite moved back towards his desk. Leaning against it, he crossed his arms. "According to the police reports, the car went up in flames. Jadeite was ejected from the driver's seat and Rei died on impact, leaving her in the car."

Looking over the files, Nephrite looked up from them, and towards his brother. "Okay?" He asked.

"Look at the next file."

Closing one file, he flipped open another. "What am I looking at?"

"Rei Hino's autopsy report."

Analyzing the reports, his eyes narrowed. "Aren't there usually photos with these things?" Nephrite asked.

"Exactly."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Nephrite asked.

"How can the coroner state that Rei Hino died on impact, if there was no body to examine?" Kunzite pushed away from his desk and began to pace back and forth.

"The police reports stated that the car combusted," Nephrite said.

"If anything, there should have been bones." Kunzite grimaced, "the fire that the car caused is not hot enough to cremate her body."

"Are you trying to tell me that Rei was not in the car when the accident happened?"

Ignoring his brother's question, Kunzite asked, "you were with Jadeite when he was first admitted into the hospital…did he have any marks or bruising?"

"The usual marks you'd receive after being launched through your windshield," Nephrite shrugged his shoulders, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"If he was ejected," Kunzite continued to pace, "he would have had marks and bruising on his torso from the seat belt."

"Unless he didn't have a seat belt on," Nephrite retorted.

Pivoting, Kunzite faced his brother. "Really?" He cocked a brow, "Jadeite not wearing a seat belt?"

"You're right," Nephrite laughed nervously, "Jadeite was all about safety."

 _Safety_ … Kunzite shook his head. "Not all the time," he said.

"I don't understand," Nephrite eyed him.

"I have something else to show you." Walking behind his desk, he opened a drawer, and pulled out another file.

"It's not complete," Kunzite opened the file, slowly approaching his brother. "Helios is still working on it."

Taking the file, Nephrite began to look over the half-finished reports. His eyes widened. "Kunzite…" He felt his stomach twist, "what is this?" He spoke below a whisper.

Kunzite sat next to his brother, his elbows rested against his knees. "I met with Tiger's Eye a few weeks ago."

"One of Nehelenia's men?" Nepphrite asked, "why?"

"He knew Rei."

"Romantically?" Nephrite glanced from the reports.

"No," Kunzite shook his head from side to side, "it was purely sexual."

"While she was with Jadeite?" He asked, his jaw tightening.

"No," Kunzite replied, "Tiger's Eye claimed it stopped after Rei and Jadeite got together."

"And you trust his word?" Nephrite asked, trying to control the simmering anger building up inside him.

"He's the only word we have," Kunzite told his younger brother, "when I spoke with him, Tiger's Eye revealed that Jadeite and Rei had a love child."

"How can you be sure?" Nephrite asked.

"I'm not," Kunzite leaned back into his leather sofa, "I told you, Helios is still working on it."

Just then, Helios entered the office, a vanilla colored file in his hand. "Hello, Mr. Shitennou's." He smiled.

"Helios," Nephrite nodded his head.

"I take it you've already informed him," Helios opened the file in his hand, when Kunzite nodded his head, Helios smirked. "Good." Pulling out one of the many papers, he handed it to his boss. "It's just a copy, but we've managed to obtain a birth certificate."

"For Hotaru?" Kunzite asked.

"Yes," Helios nodded his head. "Her year fits, both Rei and Jadeite's name are on it, but we have one problem."

"What?" The brothers asked in unison.

"Her surname is signed as Tomoe, not Chiba."

"But Jadeite signed?" Kunzite asked.

"It's on the birth certificate," Helios replied, pointing towards the paper in Kunzite's hands.

"Wait," Nephrite took the copy from his older brother, "Tomoe? I've heard that name before."

"Where?" Kunzite asked.

"A few years back, Jadeite had a Philosophy teacher, Professor Tomoe." Nephrite explained, "and this recent semester, Zoisite started working under Professor Tomoe as a student teacher."

Kunzite turned to Helios, opening his mouth, he quickly shut it as Helios handed him another piece of paper. This time, it was an image, a picture of an older man. He was tall, had short white hair, fair skin, and wore glasses.

"Way ahead of you, Mr. Shitennou" Helios smiled. "This is Professor Souchi Tomoe. He works at UNLV as a Philosophy professor and also teaches Journalism and Social Media."

Pivoting, Helios smirked, "guess what?"

"What?" Kunzite raised a brow.

"He has a four-year-old daughter named Hotaru."

"There could be multiple Hotaru's," Nephrite stated, "and there are thousands of four-year-olds in the City of Las Vegas."

"That is very true," Helios handed Nephrite a piece of paper.

"Keiko?" Nephrite looked up from the paper.

"Keiko Tomoe to be exact, she is Souichi's wife." Helios added, "the paper I handed Nephrite is Keiko's medical history." Pacing back and forth, almost mimicking his boss's strides, Nephrite grinned and glanced at is older brother. "According to her medical records, she never had a child."

"We can't fine Rei's hospital documents," Kunzite countered, "what makes this different?"

"She can't have children," Nephrite skimmed through the paper in his hand. Glancing up, he said, "she had cervical cancer."

Helios nodded his head. "She had a hysterectomy when she was twenty-three."

Looking to his brother, Nephrite felt his stomach twist. "She had her womb removed?"

"Yes," Helios added, "she was diagnosed at age twenty, three years later, she had surgery."

"Did she want kids?" Kunzite asked.

"According to her husband," Helios flipped open the file in his hand, "they both wanted kids."

"Jadeite became rather close to Souichi, right Nephrite?" Kunzite looked to his brother.

"Yeah," Nephrite nodded his head, "I think that's why Zoisite chose to work under him, he's practically a family friend."

"Is it possible that Souichi and Keiko went to Rei and asked her to give birth to their child?" Kunzite asked.

"It's very possible," Helios nodded his head.

"Why don't we just ask them?" Nephrite smiled at his older brother.

"Well," Helios interjected, "you'll only be able to speak with Souichi."

"Wife doesn't like visitors?" Nephrite teased.

"Oh, I'm sure she loves visitors," Helios laughed, "but unless you know how to talk to someone six feet under, her husband is all we got." Receiving puzzled looks by both brothers, Helios' lips slightly curved his eyes somber. He pointed towards the paper in Nephrite's hand. "Read the very bottom."

"Sweet Jesus," Nephrite sighed, "she passed away five years ago."

"She passed away five years ago and Hotaru was born in 2016," Kunzite began to calculate numbers, "she passed away a year before Hotaru's birth."

"Geez," Nephrite shook his head, "she didn't live long enough to see the birth of her child."

Pushing up from his sofa, Kunzite began to stretch. "I think that's enough sadness for today." Looking to Helios, he ordered, "look up Souichi's–"

"Already done," Helios said proudly, "but, you'll be wasting your time if you head to his house now. Thetis tracked him down, he is currently on the main UNLV campus."

Holding back his smile, Kunzite said, "send me a digital copy."

"Done," Helios flipped open his business phone, clicked a few buttons, and smiled. "And done!"

"What do you have planned for lunch?" Kunzite turned to his younger brother.

"What is…nothing?" Nephrite teased.

"Great," Kunzite smirked, "looks like we're having lunch with Professor Tomoe."

* * *

When Naru left for lunch, Gurio began to head towards the door, leaving for lunch himself. Pushing his chair under his desk, Minako moved towards him, his laptop in her hands. "Kunzite told me he took over the Star Gazette from his younger brother."

"Okay…" Gurio smiled, "and this is important information, because?"

"Because Kunzite's last name is Shitennou," she told him, "and Jadeite's last name is Chiba. They don't match."

"Have you looked up anything on Jadeite or Kunzite?"

"I looked up Jadeite's bio," she placed his laptop in front of him, "Kunzite is not one of his brothers."

"It doesn't list him?" Gurio began to scroll through the online database.

Minako frowned, "Jadeite had three brothers. Malachite is the oldest, and then there is Neflite, and Zoisite."

"Any pictures?"

Minako shook her head, "nothing recent."

"All the same last name?"

"Each child is listed under Chiba," Minako replied, "sons of Endymion and Serenity."

"And you're positive Kunzite told you he was related to Jadeite?" As Minako nodded her head, Gurio asked, "is it possible they're cousins?"

She shook her head. "He told me they were brothers, plus I looked up Kunzite, and the only living relative he has is a younger brother named Nephrite."

Eyeing the blonde woman, Gurio sighed. "If you don't mind me asking," he placed his elbows on his desk and leaned forward, "why are you so stuck on this guy?"

Minako averted her eyes. "I had a dream that he was with–"

"Wait," he interjected, "you had a dream about the guy, and now you're obsessed on finding him?"

Rolling her eyes, Minako shook her head from side to side. "No, I had a dream that a man named Jadeite was with my best friend, Rei."

"Okay?" Gurio looked at her.

"Okay?" Minako's brows furrowed, "I think Rei is trying to tell me something."

"And your friend, Rei?"

"Rei is missing," Minako's shoulders dropped, "at least I think she is."

"So, you think your missing friend is trying to send you messages through brain waves?" Gurio asked sarcastically.

"No," Minako glared at him, "Yes. I don't know, but I refuse to believe that she died in that car accident."

"Rei, Rei…" Gurio tapped his fingers against his desk. "Your friend wouldn't happen to be Rei Hino?"

"Yes!" Minako leaped towards him, "you knew her?"

"Not personally," he frowned, "but I was the one who wrote the news report on Jadeite's car crash."

"Did you see anything?"

"I'm not a photojournalist," he replied, "I wrote based off of what was on the police reports, and on your friend Rei…she died on impact."

"How is it that they could assess that she died on impact, yet they have no body?"

Gurio eyed her, "how did you know they had no body?"

"I was never asked to identify her."

"It's possible that they turned to her parents," Gurio told her.

"No," Minako shook her head, "I am listed as her guardian and she was listed as mine. If anything happened to her, they should have contacted me; instead they contacted me that she was dead."

"Minako," Gurio sighed, "it's possible that they went by dental records or–"

"Gurio!" Minako interjected, slamming her hands against his desk, tears began to form in the brim of her eyes, "they didn't cremate her and they didn't bury her, so where is she?!"

Seeing the pain in her eyes, he felt guilt. Trying to find a way to help her, he asked, "has Kunzite told you anything else about his supposed brother?"

"Yes," Minako nodded her head, "he told me he's been checking up on his brother in the hospital."

"Did he tell you which hospital?"

"No," Minako shook her head. Slumping down into the seat next to Gurio's desk, she asked, "did they state it in the police reports?"

"Not the ones I had," Gurio frowned, "plus that case in no longer under my jurisdiction."

"Do you know who is currently following the ongoing case?"

"There is no ongoing case," Gurio leaned back into his seat, "it was filed as an accident, Minako. The case has been closed for the past five months."

"There has to be someone following it," Minako pushed up from the seat, "Jadeite is still alive."

"That's true," Gurio sat erect, "but it's not worth having the news following up on him every day. I'm sorry Minako, but maybe someone has posted about it on the internet. Some online news might be following the case."

Dropping back to her seat, she blinked away her tears as Gurio looked through different online news databases. "According to the social online news company Buzzer Feed, Jadeite has been placed in Sunset Hospital."

"That's the hospital on East Vegas Valley Drive and South Maryland Parkway, right?"

"That's right; I heard they have the best cafeteria."

"Are you hungry?" Minako smiled.

"Absolutely, but you won't let me go and eat."

"Well," Minako pushed up from her chair, "get your stuff together, we're having lunch at Sunset Hospital." Grabbing her backpack, she snatched the car keys from Gurio's desk.

"Do you even know how to drive?!" Gurio yelled to Minako as he ran to catch up to her.

Entering the hospital's main lobby, Minako and Gurio approached the front desk. "Hello," the front desk receptionist greeted them, "how can we help you today?"

"We're here to see Jadeite Chiba," Minako smiled at the older woman, "what room is he staying in?"

The older woman eyed them, "are you a relative?" As both Minako and Gurio pulled out their badge allowing them access to blocked off areas, the receptionist frowned. "I'm sorry," she informed them, "if you're not a relative, you cannot see Jadeite, unless his immediate family gives you permission."

"We're with the police," Gurio said smugly

"Really?" The receptionist raised a brow, "well, Mr. Gurio Umino, according to your badge, it states that you are a news journalist for the Starlight Gazette."

"Well…" Gurio was stumped.

"Do you know what that means?" She asked Gurio. Shaking his head from side to side, the older woman pushed away from her seat, she leaned against the large oval shaped desk. "It means that you cannot see Mr. Chiba without permission from his immediate family?"

Letting out a long sigh, Gurio asked, "is any of his immediate family here."

"Yes," she crossed her arms, "but I'm assuming you're going to harass him."

"You're wrong," Minako's brows furrowed, "I'm with Kunzite and–"

"Kunzite Shitennou?" The receptionist asked, feeling uneven, the older woman pointed towards the waiting room down the hall. "Mr. Chiba's younger brother is here. You can go see him, but no harassing the young man." The older women warned them, "if I find out you're pestering him, I'll have you both removed from the premises."

Making their way down the long hospital halls, Minako and Gurio's stomachs began to growl. "When are we going to eat, Minako?" He asked his stomach's growls were getting louder and louder, as if they were crying to be fed.

Smiling, she glanced at him. "After we meet with Jadeite's younger brother, okay?"

"Okay…" he grumbled.

Entering the waiting room, Minako began to scan the room. Her search came to halt when her blue eyes landed on a pair of bright green ones. "Zoisite?" Minako asked, surprised to see him. Her first thought was Ami. "Is she okay?" She ran over to him, "where is Ami?"

"Oh yeah," he stood and nodded his head. "She's fine. If anything happened to her, you know I'd call you right away."

"Of course," Minako half smiled. "What are you doing here, then?"

"Visiting my older brother," Zoisite grimaced, "he's been here for a while."

"You're older brother?" Minako eyed him, "Jadeite?"

"You know him?" Zoisite smiled, "well isn't this a small world. First you know Kunzite and now I find out you know Jadeite as well." Gurio placed his hands to his stomach as it began to growl. Glancing towards the man standing behind her, he looked back to Minako. "You're friend?"

Minako smiled, "Yes. We were actually going to have lunch at the cafeteria; rumor has it that they serve some pretty amazing food for a hospital."

"The rumors are true," Zoisite smiled back, "I was actually thinking about getting some lunch myself, mind if I join you two?"

"That's fine," Gurio grumbled, "anything that gets food in my stomach."

The dining hall wasn't anything special, Minako noted, it looked like any other standard lunchroom. Her thoughts quickly changed as they entered the actual cafeteria. Different cooking stations were placed throughout the small room; one area had a large grill top, while another was dedicated to fresh fruit and other produce.

"This place really is amazing," Minako looked over to Zoisite, "let's just hope their food holds up to the hype."

"Oh, it does." Zoisite led them towards the grill top, "you need to try their patty melt. They make everything fresh." Zoisite explained, "their patty melts are made with rye bread, Swiss cheese, and caramelized onions. The difference between this patty met and a traditional one, is that they add onions in the patties and cut up pieces of Swiss are also hidden inside."

"Sounds delicious," Minako smiled up at him, "I'll have one."

"Make that two," Gurio said with excitement, his stomach was already beginning to cheer as the scent of sour dough lathered in butter frying against the hot grill top filled the air.

Finding a seat was surprisingly difficult. Everyone and their uncle were here today, and it seemed everyone had the same idea as them. Finally finding a seat near the far end of the dining hall, closes to the emergency exits, they plopped down on their seats. Zoisite felt compelled to ask, "what are you two doing here, anyways?"

"Uh…" Gurio didn't exactly know how to answer. Looking over to Minako, he took a large bite of his patty melt. Trying to explain himself, Gurio's mouth was full of chewed up meat and bread, Minako rolled her eyes.

"We came to see your brother." Minako explained, "we wanted to ask him some questions."

"If you don't mind me asking," Zoisite looked towards Gurio then back to Minako, "what exactly did you want to ask?"

"It's about his car accident," Minako replied.

"Oh," his green eyes lowered. "Can I help in anyway?" Zoisite asked.

"You might," Gurio told the other man as he took a large gulp of his drink, hoping to wash down the large wad of hamburger meat. "We wanted to ask about the young woman who was with him."

"I see," his eyes stayed leveled with Minako's, "what about her?"

"Did you know her?" Minako asked.

Zoisite shook his head, "but I wish I did." He told her, "Jadeite really loved her, a lot more than he has ever loved anyone." He frowned, remembering the day his older brother Nephrite had called him about Jadeite's car accident. "I was informed that she had died on impact."

"So were we." Gurio looked at the blonde haired man and said, "but their report on the accident was strange."

"What do you mean?" Zoisite looked at them puzzled.

"We don't believe that Rei was actually in the car when the crash occurred," Minako replied.

Zoisite's eyes widened, eyeing the duo, he asked, "what would make you think that?"

"She was my best friend," Minako admitted, "I was never called in to identify the body. Her only living relatives are back in Japan, which would leave me."

"And it doesn't help that there were no photos of her at the accident," Gurio added.

"Were you there?" Minako asked, "at the scene of the accident?"

Zoisite shook his head from side to side, the loose strands of his blonde hair flowed with each movement. "I was in class when I received the phone call from my older brother, Neflite."

"So, Neflite was at the scene?" Minako asked.

"Not when he called me," Zoisite replied, "he had just finished up with a meeting and was heading out to the accident, but by the time he had reached them, Jadeite was being taken to Sunset Hospital."

"So he just followed the ambulance…" Gurio murmured.

"Yes," Zoisite nodded his head, "I met up with him as soon as I got out of class."

"If you don't mind me asking," Minako smiled, "how do you know Kunzite?"

"Uh…" Zoisite glanced down to his food, "like he said before, we used to work together."

"Doing what?"

Zoisite tried to think, he didn't exactly know why Kunzite had chosen to keep their relationship a secret, but whatever the reason was, Zoisite felt he had no choice but to follow the older man's footsteps. If Kunzite wanted to keep it a secret, it seemed Zoisite had to as well.

"He worked under my father, Endymion Chiba." Zoisite finally replied, "I was worked with my dad as well, but Kunzite was directly under him."

"You both said 'used to' which is past tense," Minako noted, "what happened?"

Zoisite's shoulders dropped. "After my mother passed away, and he remarried, my father changed, he became a completely different man."

"And that effected Kunzite's relationship with your father?" Minako asked.

"It affected all of our relationships with my father," Zoisite swiped his stray hairs behind his ear, "Kunzite and my father no longer agreed on anything, and before I knew it, Kunzite walked out on everyone…" Watching him, Minako could see the pain flashing in his bright green eyes. It was clear that Zoisite was rather close to Kunzite.

"Thank you," Minako said, "for whatever information you could give us."

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I know I wasn't much help. I'd take you to Jadeite myself, but he has been in and out of a coma all day." Zoisite lowered his eyes, "even when he does come out of one, he barely talks, and just makes gestures with his hands." He exhaled, "so I'm afraid he wouldn't have been much help as well."

"That's okay," Minako pushed up from her seat, "you were very helpful."

Leaving the hospital, Minako handed Gurio her stirofoam container. "Here," she smiled at him, "dinner for tonight."

Gurio smiled back. "So how exactly was he helpful?" He asked.

"It's helping me with my theory on Rei," She replied, "and Zoisite gave me some insight on Kunzite's past."

"That was the most helpful part, wasn't it?" Gurio asked, "the whole part about Kunzite."

"Maybe," Minako smirked. "You're turn to drive!" She exclaimed as she tossed the car keys his way.

* * *

 **apigrabbit note** : I apologize on the delayed update, but work has been killer (had me opening two days in a row - opening = 5:30 AM shift), so I haven't had much time to write - I've been so exhausted.

Besides that, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I worked really hard on it. I tried to make sure it was eventful and informative. Get as much information in as possible without being overwhelming :) I hope you all like it!


	18. Adorn

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V is property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 18 - Adorn

Saturday had come sooner than either had expected.

Minako stared at herself in the mirror. The midnight blue drop-waist pleaded bodice hugged her tiny waist, the ultra-feminine sweetheart neckline cupped her b-cup breast perfectly. The flared skirt gave Minako an ethereal feel.

Her long pin straight hair was pulled to the side and curled into a low messy bun. Her neck was bare. Kunzite had suggested she pick out some jewelry, a pair of earrings or even a necklace, but Minako wasn't about to use his money.

Even without any jewelry, she felt beautiful.

Kunzite leaned lazily against the back of his large sofa. Glancing down at his wrist watch. _Five-thirty-five_. Grimacing, he walked over to his closed bedroom door and knocked. "Minako? Are you ready? We're in a hurry here, we were supposed to have left five minutes ago."

"Almost!" She yelled back. Looking back at the mirror, she applied a healthy amount of cherry colored lip gloss to her bare lips before twisting the tube shut and tossing it into her matching midnight blue clutch. Turning to the door, she swung it open.

Kunzite's silver blue eyes widened with shock, then darkened with lust. She stood before him like a goddess. Her fair skin glowed against the midnight colored dress.

Minako watched him as his eyes moved over her body. He twirled his finger to signal for her to spin for him. Rolling her eyes, she did as he wanted. "I thought we were in a hurry," she asked as she turned back to face him.

"We are, but" he added, as his eyes skimmed to her bare neck, "you're missing one more thing." Reaching into his front pant pocket, he pulled out a slim black velvet box.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

"It's for you." As Minako reached for the box, he pulled it away. Wagging his finger at her, he teased, "nuh-uh." Flipping the lid open, Minako felt her heart flutter. In the velvet box sat an opal pendant connected to a thin yellow gold chain. "I saw this a few days ago while out with my brother. The moment I saw it, I thought of you."

Pulling the necklace from the silk lining, he stepped behind her, and placed the cold chain around her neck. His lips moved softly against her earlobe, his breath tickling her. When she turned to face him again, he placed his lips lightly against hers.

"Do you like it?" he whispered against her lips.

Her fingers lightly moved across the opal pendant. Opal. Her birth stone. How did he know that? Looking down at the pendant, she smiled up at him. "It's beautiful, Kunzite."

"Like you," he said sweetly.

"I…" She blushed, "I don't know what to say."

"That you'll never leave," he murmured. Her eyes shot up to his. His silver blue eyes were somber. It almost sounded like a plead.

"I…"

"Mr. Shitennou," Luna interrupted them. "Oh, Minako. You look so beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled at the older woman.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two," the words were directed more towards Kunzite, "but Artemis is down stairs waiting."

"Of course." Patting Minako's bottom, he kissed her on the cheek. Leading her towards the door, she squeezed his hand. ' _I won't leave you, Kunzite. I won't._ ' She told herself.

* * *

Kunzite cursed beneath his breath. The streets were crowded, photographers and journalist lined the red carpet that was laid out in front of the stone building. He had hoped to arrive before the large mob could form. ' _I should have lied_ ,' Kunzite chastised himself, ' _told her an earlier time so I could have beat those pests here_.' Glancing towards her, the anger he felt diminished within seconds. The moons bright light danced across her face, highlighting her high cheek bones. She was beautiful, even if she took almost four hours to get ready.

Taking everything in, she released a shaky breath. For years, Minako had stood on the outside, watching on her television screen as thousands of celebrities and moguls walked the carpet, dreaming of one day standing where the journalists stood, speaking with the beautiful people.

Now, Minako was not only where the journalists were, but she was one of those beautiful people, even if it was just for one night.

"Are you ready?" Kunzite asked, his eyes focused on her. She hadn't realized the car had come to a halt.

"Yes." Taking his hand, he helped her step out of the back seat of the Rolls Royce. Cameras flashed, almost blinding her. So this is what it felt like to be on the other side. The sounds of people cheering, screaming for the attention of the superstars that made their way into the Black Moon manor.

A cold chill ran down her spine. She almost felt guilty now. Minako should be out searching for her lost friend, but instead she was at a gala with a man she barely knew anything about. The guilt diminished as she felt Kunzite's arms encircle her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, using his finger to tip her chin upwards, so that she was looking at him. She smiled sincerely as she nodded her head. Squeezing her hand, he led her down the long crimson red carpet, and shielded her eyes from the bright lights of the camera flashes. She heard the journalists calling for Kunzite.

"Who's the lovely young lady, Mister Shitennou!" One man asked with a strong English accent.

"Mister Shitennou! Mister Shitennou!" Another man yelled, "what are your thoughts on the Kou brothers scandal?"

' _Kou brother's scandal?_ ' Minako looked up at Kunzite, but his eyes were focused forward. Ignoring all their questions, he sighed in relief as they reached the entrance. Two men in matching black suits pulled the large wooden doors open for the two to step in.

Kunzite guided Minako towards the bar, sitting kitty corner in the large banquet hall. The magnificent crystal and bronze chandelier caught Minako's eyes as they made their way to the bar. The fragrant scent of Casablanca lilies filled the room while a five-piece band, all in black tie, played softly in the background. Kunzite handed her a fruit drink mixed with rum and she nodded her thanks.

Taking in everything, she analyzed the room. It was filled with 'beautiful people' of varying ages and interests. "I thought it was a black tie event?" She asked Kunzite. Studying him, he wore a steel grey tuxedo, fitted to his body, with a white button up dress shirt, and a silver tie. ' _He really liked the color grey_ ,' Minaked mused.

"It is," he took a sip of his drink, scanning the room.

"Then why are you the only one not wearing a black tuxedo?"

He looked at her, "I like to stand out."

She smiled at him now, "or you don't like following rules."

"Sounds familiar," he winked at her. Attempting to hide the wave of heat that rushed through her, Minako turned back to her drink, taking a large swig. When Kunzite placed his arm around her, to lead her towards their table, he touched a sensitive spot. She flinched and laughed. She giggled again as he purposely tickled her.

Pulling out her seat, he helped her as she sat in the tight fitting dress. "I can't believe I am in the same room as all these beautiful people," she smiled at Kunzite, "from watching them on television to being in the same room as them." As she continued to look around the room, she saw a few photojournalist at different corners of the room, this was her dream. To be in their position, to be invited to such events, and report on it. One more year of college, and a few internships, and she would finally be where they now stood.

"I hope to be where they are one day," she pointed towards the photojournalists taking pictures of the Black Moon brothers.

"You will," Kunzite took her hand into his, "I've seen some of your work hanging in the UNLV art center."

Snapping her head to face him, she asked "you've seen my work?"

"Of course. Besides your work with the magazine." He released her hand and took another sip of his drink, "I'll be speaking at this year's UNLV graduating class of 2020. I dropped by a few weeks ago and decided to give myself a tour." He explained how he had wandered into the UNLV art center, and as he skimmed the walls, he managed to find Minako's work amongst the many photos on the wall. "I tried to buy it," Kunzite told her. Minako's jaw dropped, shocked that he found any value in her pictures.

"What photo was it?"

"It was a portrait shot, the woman in the photo kind of looked like you," he tried to remember back to the day he saw it. The woman in the photo was gorgeous in her own right, but it was the fact that she looked so similar to Minako that made him feel the urge to own it. "It was called 'Rabbit of the Moon'."

"Oh," Minako grinned, "it was a portrait of my twin sister."

Kunzite raised a brow, "you have a twin?"

"Kind of," the smile died on her lips. Her entire life, Minako had always thought her and Usagi were twins, that's what her parents always told them. But it wasn't until Minako and Usagi were in the attic of their parent's house, looking through old boxes, that they found Minako's adoption papers. Her birth name was Minako Aino. Looking back at all the old school papers that bared her adopted name, Mimi Tsukino, made her fume with anger. When she turned 18-year-old, she legally changed her name back to Minako Aino, and bought the first available ticket out of Japan.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, watching her as she tried to control the pain building up in her eyes.

"I'd rather not." She averted her eyes.

He could press her, clearly it upset her, but if she wanted to talk about it, he knew she would come to him at her own will. "Okay," he smiled sincerely. "Well," he adjusted in his seat, "I guess that makes two of us."

She cocked her head, "you're…adopted?"

He nodded his head, "my mother couldn't bear children or at least that's what the doctors told her." Kunzite relaxed into his seat, "but after two adoptions, she gave birth to a little boy." He half smiled, remembering the day he met his little brother, Jadeite at the hospital. He was born with a full head of hair. Golden locks, that's what his mother called it. After the birth of his new baby brother, his mother soon found out she was pregnant again, unfortunately this child did not make it. Heart broken, his parents adopted one last child, another son.

This would be Minako's chance to truly find out about Kunzite. "How many are there of you?" Minako asked, curious.

Glancing at her over the brim of his glass, he sensed she was fishing for something. "Three," he replied hastily. Not giving any specific names, he placed his drink back onto the table. Minako had been rather distant for the past few days, and he couldn't quite put a finger on it, but he felt like she was hiding something.

He opened his mouth, but closed it when Diamond Black Moon approached their table. "Kunzite Shitennou," Diamond patted him on the back. His eyes moved from his friend towards the young blonde sitting across from him. "And who is this?" He asked, crossing to her, he lifted Minako's hand to his lips.

Kunzite raised a silver brow. "This is Minako," he said evenly. As Minako pulled her hand away, Kunzite placed his hand on her leg, his way of reassuring her that she was safe. When one side of her lips arched, he smiled back.

Pushing up from the table, he looked to his friend. "This is Diamond," he told Minako, "he's a family friend. We've known each other since we were kids."

"Quite the duo," Diamond rested his arm on Kunzite's shoulder, "we were a pair of trouble makers." Looking mischievously at his friend, he added, "and we still are."

When Minako raised a brow, Kunzite pushed his friends arm away from him. "I hope you two enjoy yourselves," Diamond smiled at Minako. Turning his attention back towards Kunzite, he said, "the reason I came by is because I wanted to introduce you to someone." Pointing towards a table across the banquet hall, he said, "possible new investors."

Those were the only words Kunzite needed to hear. Nodding his head, he looked to Minako, but before he could speak she was already pushing him towards Diamond. "Go ahead," she smiled up at him, "you're here for business anyways."

Watching as Kunzite and Diamond made their way across the banquet, she slumped back into her chair. She watched as all the beautiful people strolled around, chit-chatting with one another. ' _You're definitely no longer in Kansas_.' She sighed.

' _Well, no point in sitting around, feeling pathetic for yourself._ ' Pushing up from the table, she began to wonder around the room. As much as she would have loved to speak with a few of the superstars in the room, it seemed everyone had moved into their small cliques.

As a group of elderly women approached her, she braced herself. "You're Minako Aino," one older woman stated. She was a pale elderly woman. Her silver hair was pulled up in a tight ballerina bun. ' _Automatic face lift_.' And she wore a dress with a V slit that plunged a little too low for her age, or for any woman for that matter. She might as well have been naked.

"Yes." Was all Minako could mutter out before the older woman interrupted.

"You're absolutely gorgeous," she said in her strong English accent. "So distinguished." She smiled smugly. ' _Did she just insult me?_ ' Minako wasn't quite sure. She had said it in a rather condescending tone and her smug smile only added to Minako's confusion. If she was trying to be nice, she wasn't doing a very good job.

"Thank you?" She wasn't quite sure to respond.

"Oh, Bertha. Shut up!" Another elderly woman lightly slapped her friends arm. She could have been Bertha's twin, only she were a few pounds heavier. She wore an almost identical dress, and thanks to her body type, her breasts were almost falling out of her top. Was this how older women dressed in England? Minako made a mental note to never ever travel to wherever they were from. "Ignore my idiotic friend, she had a few too many swigs at the bar." Minako tried to smile, but she was pretty sure it came off as an awkward frown. "My name is Vieve the second, you've met my friend Bertha, and this frail twig is our dear friend Betty."

Minako looked at Betty and stared in pure confusion. Frail twig? The woman was of perfect proportions. She wasn't sure if Vieve was serious or if she was joking, so Minako chose to not comment.

"The reason we came over," Vieve explained, "is-"

"What does Kunzite look like with no clothes on?" Betty asked. Clearly impatient and tired of her two friends unnecessary remarks.

"Excuse me?" Minako asked, unsure if she had heard correctly.

"Yes." Vieve cleared her throat. "Just before our friend Betty rudely interrupted," she glared at her friend before looking back to Minako, "we wanted to know what Kunzite looks like indecent?"

"You traveled across the room just to ask me what my lover looks like naked?" Minako asked. She had to repeat it out loud, because it sounded too ludicrous to be real.

"Yes." All three women said in unison.

"Great." Minako shrugged her shoulders, "he looks like a god." The three women looked at each other. Blushing, they giggled with one another like three little school girls. "Alright." Minako said a little too loud, "I need to go to the powder room and freshen up." Quickly excusing herself from the group of giddy women, Minako exhaled, releasing a long uneven breath. What the hell was wrong with all these people? She was beginning to second guess her decision on wanting to be where these people were.

Noticing a shadow approaching her from behind, she but her bottom lip. ' _Please, not again._ ' Pasting her best smile, she turned to excuse herself, but instead found herself unable to speak. She was shocked to see Ami standing in front of her. "Ami..."

"Hi, Minako!" Her blue haired friend chirped happily. "I can't believe we're here." ' _Neither can I_...'

"Who...are you here with Zoisite?" Minako asked.

"Yes," Ami nodded her head. "He surprised me with a dress and everything." Minako smiled. It felt great to be at the Black Moon gala, but it felt amazing to have Ami by her side. Searching the room for Zoisite, she saw Kunzite's silver blue eyes watching her longingly. ' _Did he know?_ '

When Zoisite approached him, both men made their way towards the duo.

"I'm sorry if I took too long," he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"No," she shook her head, "that was actually really quick. I thought you'd speak with them a little longer." Though she was happy he was back. That was enough socializing for her today.

"No," he smiled down at her, "as soon as they started talking politics, I quickly excused myself."

When the five-piece band began to play an upbeat song, Kunzite led her towards the dance floor. "Oh no," Minako protested, "I'm not much of a dancer."

He smirked. "I find that hard to believe." Glancing back towards Ami, she watched as Zoisite led her friend towards the other side of the dance floor.

When he began to twirl her, she felt a laugh bubble up from within. Her dress slightly lifted from the floor as he continued to twirl her. "Not much of a dancer, huh?" As the fast pace music slowed down, Kunzite pulled her close to him, and led her in a slow languid fox-trot. "Having a good time?" He murmured.

"So far, it's been amazing," she whispered. Minako melted against his body, leading, he twirled her, again.

Leading her back to their table, he helped her into her seat. After their seven-course meal, Minako wasn't sure she could move anymore, let alone breath. Everything was delicious, and the conversations that took place at their table was much more stimulating than the two she had unfortunately been a part of prior to Kunzite returning to her.

Her table wasn't as diverse as others, they were older than her, but not by much. If she had to guess, they were about Kunzite's age, maybe slightly older. They spoke eloquently, but weren't afraid to crack a few dirty jokes here and there. For the sake of Minako, Kunzite had avoided any conversations dealing with business, which the other guests were more than happy to comply.

She sad when she discovered Ami was leaving already. "I have work in the morning," Ami frowned. Zoisite had told her that she could simply call out, and as tempting as it sounded, she had a huge report to turn in the next morning. "Call me." She kissed her friend on the cheek.

Now Minako really felt guilty. She had been Kunzite for over a week and not once had she called her friend. ' _I'll call her tomorrow_.' She promised.

As the rest of their table excused themselves to partake in another dancing session, Minako turned to Kunzite and squeezed his hand. "I knew you would like these people. And they like you."

"Thank you," she said as she continued to lightly squeeze his hand. "There is no doubt about how much respect and admiration they have for you."

"I've known most of them for years." Kunzite shrugged his shoulders. "Every year, Diamond is nice enough to seat me with them." Skimming the room, he spotted the three older English women that had been hassling Minako. "God knows I'd go crazy if I sat with anyone else."

If she hadn't met the two bizarre group of women, she would have found his statement rather odd. "But they always treat the ambitious with deference," he continued, "you never know when you'll need a rich young man to buy into a new project, or become a chairman to some worthy cause."

"You mean," she looked at him puzzled, "this is all surface charm?" She almost felt cheated by their banter.

"Not necessarily." He shook his head. "Basically, they're a fine group of people, but one must be on his toes in this kind of social event." He leaned closer to her. Nipping at her ear, she giggled. "Their is always one manipulator to watch out for," he whispered. His warm breath and the small nips of his soft lips caused a stirring of excitement in Minako's womanhood.

Kissing her lightly on the lips, he felt a finger tap on his shoulder. Turning, he rolled his eyes when Diamond smiled smugly behind him. Releasing Minako, he turned to face his friend.

"I'm not meeting with anymore of your possible investors," Kunzite warned, "if you want to entertain them by nodding your head graciously as they spew about the youth and how they're destroying the corporate world, then you go ahead."

"Aw," Diamond frowned, "don't be like that." Minako couldn't help but giggle at Diamond's expression. "See," he glanced towards her, "she thinks you should go."

Kunzite glared at Diamond, before looking towards Minako.

"Go ahead," she said sincerely, "I have to go use the restroom anyways."

"Are you sure?" He eyed her, "I don't have to."

"Go ahead," she shoved him towards Diamond yet again. "I have to pee."

He laughed now. "Okay, okay. I'll go."

Leaving her, she watched as he disappeared yet again with Diamond. They approached another table full of elderly people. They sat with their noses in the air as Kunzite and Diamond came up to them.

"Are you, Minako?" A blue haired woman approached her. She wore a tight pink long sleeve top and a dark blue feather-like skirt. Minako nodded her head. "I'm so happy to meet you!" She said in a gleeful tone, "I'm Kōan Ayakashi!" Ayakashi… The Ayakashi sisters were the second cousins of the Black Moon family. She was shocked that any of them would even know who Minako was.

"Hello, Kōan." As she extended her hand out to shake Kōan's, the young blue haired woman pulled her in for a tight embrace.

"I love your work," she said as she released Minako. "I know all of your work consists of crime scenes, but," she added, "I've been looking into photography recently and wanted to know if you could give me some pointers."

"Uh," Minako stared in disbelief. _Why me?_ She wondered. "Why…?" She hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh.

The smile on Kōan's lips thinned, but the smile returned shortly. "You've been all over the Starlight Gazette recently, and despite what everyone else says, I think it has to do with your talent, not because you're Kunzite's new lover."

' _Despite what everyone says?_ _Kunzite's **new** lover?_ ' Was she trying to get back at her for her severe tone? If she was, she was doing a good job. When Minako didn't react to her comment, Kōan uncomfortably cleared her throat.

"Well," she said with the same gleeful tone, "I better let you get back to what you were doing. It looked like you had somewhere important to go."

"Somewhere important," Minako mumbled. "Yeah," she said a little too loud, "I better go." Making a hasty retreat, Minako crossed towards the main entrance, but froze when she felt a hand snatch her wrist.

Pivoting, her blue eyes widened as she stared at Helios. "Hello," he said lively. "Leaving already?" Opening her mouth, she shut it as he added, "without Mr. Shitennou." It was more of a statement than a question.

She hadn't seen him all night She wasn't even aware that he had attended the gala. "I was just going to use the restroom," Minako stared back at him. "Can I do that?"

Releasing her, his smile stayed even. "Of course," his voice was livelier than ever, "do you need help?"

"Sure," she challenged him, "I'm positive Kunzite would be more than thrilled to know you helped lift my dress." Adding emphasis to the word _lift_ , she watched as the light in his eyes dimmed.

Stepping back, he smirked. "It's down the hall," he told her, "don't get lost or else I'll have no choice but to find you."

His words almost sounded like a threat. It was unlike Helios to be so…so…discourteous. She nodded her head and then excused herself out of the room. The halls were long and narrow. Almost like a haunted house, the flashy wallpaper looked like they were moving up and down. ' _Down the hall_ ,' she told herself, ' _down the hall. Where is that damn bathroom?_ '

Wiggling different door knobs, every single one was locked. ' _Come on_ ,' Minako jiggled another door knob. ' _Shit. No luck._ ' As she approached another door, she grimaced. ' _One more and then I'll head back._ '

Jiggling one more knob, she smiled as the door moved. ' _Yes!_ ' Pushing the door open, her smile faltered. ' _No!_ ' She hadn't found a bathroom, but rather a study.

She knew she should have walked right back out, but the curiosity in her took over. Flicking the light switch on, the room was dimly lit by the floor lamp that sat kitty corner. It looked like an office, similar to Kunzite's.

Shutting the door behind her, she snooped around. ' _I wonder whose office this is._ ' She peered at the papers on the walnut stained desk. Glancing up at the picture on the desk, Minako felt her breath hitch. It was of Diamond and a brunette haired woman. The way he was holding her in the photo, maybe she was his lover.

This must be Diamond's office, which meant this estate was his. It made sense.

Stepping back from the desk, Minako knew she should have left. She should have walked away, and gone back to the banquet hall, but something told her to stay, to continue looking.

Stepping towards the large built-in bookcase. Skimming the titles, she spotted an Edgar Allen Poe book. ' _Rei loved reading Edgar Allen Poe_.' Reaching for the book, she tried to lift it from the shelving, but it wouldn't budge. Trying a different tactic, she tilted the book towards her.

Feeling a slight rumble under her feet, she stepped back from the oak bookcase.

She stared in bewilderment as the bookcase began to shift in front of her. Minako had to pinch herself, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She knew she took a few swigs of the fruit mixed cocktail Kunzite had handed her, but unless he had spiked it while she wasn't looking, she was for sure fully awake and aware.

When the bookcase came to a halt, Minako could have sworn she heard someone…crying. Taking ahold of the bookcase for support, she stepped into the opening. The room felt cold, it was musky.

Reaching for her non-existent pockets, she cursed internally when she realized she didn't have her cellphone on her. Thanks to the angle of the bookcase, the already dimly lit office light barely reached past the secret opening. Hearing her own heels clicking against the hard cement beneath her, she could feel the hairs on her back raise.

This felt wrong, but he was a millionaire, so it was no surprise he had a secret room.

"Please…" Minako stopped mid step, her clicking came to a halt. "Please, don't hurt me."

"Hello?" Minako called out softly, "who's there?"

"Please, don't hurt me." The voice pleaded again. It sounded like a child, a young girl. Alarms began to go off in her head.

"Where are you, honey?!" Minako called out, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you."

"I…" She hesitated, "I…I don't know if I can trust you."

"You can." Minako reached out into the darkness, feeling around for something, for someone. Feeling something hard, she realized that it was the wall. One of four. Using it as a guide, she tried to follow the source of the voice.

"I…" She continued, "I'm over here."

"Where's here?" Minako asked. She heard the sound of something clattering against the cement flooring. Following the loud rattling, Minako felt the front tip of her heels tap on something. Stopping, she knelt down. Reaching forward, she felt someone sitting in front of her.

The young girl stiffened. "Are you…are you going to hurt me?"

"No." Minako shook her head, "I'm going to help you get out of here." Feeling around, she cursed under her breath. "I need you to tell me what you're wearing, okay? Are you tied down?"

"No," she replied.

"Shackles?"

"No," she said again. "I have these heavy metal things around my wrists."

"Handcuffs?"

"No," she said again, "um…like a bracelet."

"So…you're not tied down. Can you stand?" Holding her hands out, she felt two small hands cling onto her for support. She felt something cold touch her skin. The metal bracelets?

"Can you walk?" Minako asked.

"Barely," she replied.

"I'm going to hold onto you, okay? Follow me as I step towards the light."

"Okay," she said between sniffles.

Taking small steps, the young girls face began to emerge as they got closer to the light. Tears clung to the little girls raven lashes. She was so tiny. She had short raven black hair, her blunt bangs passed her brows, lightly dusting above her violet eyes. ' _She could be Rei's twin_ ,' Minako thought as she peered into the young girls eyes.

"What's your name, honey?" Minako asked.

"It's…" She said between sniffles, "my name is Hotaru. Hotaru Tomoe."

"Okay, Hotaru." Minako smiled, "I'm going to get you out of here, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded her head.

Leading her out of the secret room, Minako gritted her teeth together. Moving towards the front of the bookcase, Minako tilted the book towards her again, causing it to slide shut. Taking Hotaru's hand, she looked back to the desk.

"Wait." Minako squeezed her hand. She rummaged through the many papers. What exactly was she looking for? Her search came to a halt when she saw a paper on Rei's car accident. ' _Why would he_ …' Picking up the paper, she felt her stomach twist. It wasn't just on Rei's accident, but it was _about_ Rei.

Everything listed on the paper was about Rei. Her mom, her dad, her grandfather, even Minako's name was on there. ' _Oh my god!_ _What if he_ …' Minako dropped the paper, she placed her hand over her mouth, to muffle her gasp.

Hearing the door knob jiggle, Hotaru ran to Minako, clinging to the skirt of her dress. "It's okay," she hugged the young girl. Scooping her up into her arms, she cradled the little girl. ' _I need to find somewhere to hide._ ' Searching the room for a hiding spot, she noticed the thick drapes that hung over the window.

' _Perfect_ ,' she thought as she slid behind the thick fabric. She placed her finger to her lips, Hotaru nodded her head in understanding.

Hearing the door creek open, Minako tried her best to keep her breath low and steady. As the loud footsteps came closer, she stiffened. Watching helplessly as the thick fabric in front of her began to move, her heart began to pound hard against her chest.

As a cell phone began to ring, the fabrics movements stopped. The loud footsteps made a hasty exit out of the office, but whoever it was, made sure to flick the light switch.

She released an uneven breath. Moving the drapes out of her way, she lowered Hotaru to the floor. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Yes," Hotaru said softly.

"I'm going to get you out, okay?" Taking Hotaru's hand, Minako felt like punching herself. She should have walked out as soon as she got Hotaru out of that secret room, but maybe it was a good thing she spotted that paper. It might lead her one step closer to Rei.

Twisting the door knob, Minako peeked through the thin crack. It was clear. Swinging the door open, she quickly ushered Hotaru out of the room. Getting a better look at the young girl, she grimaced.

She wore ratty clothes. A loose purple tank top, one strap barely staying on her shoulder. Her shorts had holes, clearly not the kind made intentionally for fashion's sake. Minako felt her heart break when she noticed Hotaru had no shoes on. How long had she been in that room?

"Minako?" Pivoting, she hid Hotaru behind her, hoping the flare of her skirt would hide the young girl. "Minako," Kunzite approached her. "Thank goodness you're okay." He pulled her into a tight embrace. Releasing her, he ran his hand through his hair. "God," he sighed in relief, "I had been calling your cell, and when Helios couldn't find you in the bathroom, I thought…"

Hotaru peeked from behind Minako's dress. When he spotted the violet eyes staring up at him, Hotaru quickly tugged at Minako's dress, hiding behind her.

Kunzite looked at Minako. "Are you aware that a little girl is standing behind you?"

"Uh?" She tried to play it off, as if she were surprised to see Hotaru.

He wasn't convinced. "You're a better photographer than you are a liar, dear." He smiled at her and gestured for her to step out of the way. When Minako scooted, so did Hotaru. Scooting the other direction, she followed.

Dropping to one knee, so that she was at the same level as the little girl, she tried to comfort the young girl. "It's okay," she took the young girl's hand and squeezed it. "He won't hurt you, I promise Hotaru."

Kunzite's eyes widened. "Hotaru…" Kunzite murmured. He watched as the little girls violet eyes switched from Minako to him. She had Jadeite's stare, even if she wasn't glaring, she had that look of uneasiness. Anytime Jadeite was unsure, he would give Kunzite that exact look.

"You're Hotaru?" He asked, "Hotaru…Tomoe?"

* * *

 **apigrabbit note** : I'm not gonna lie, I was beginning to lose inspiration for this story, but after watching my brother play his video game, I got so inspired. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D


	19. I Wanna Be With You

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V is property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 19 - I Wanna Be With You

Hearing footsteps approaching them, Kunzite shewed them back into the dark study. Quietly he shut the door. Flicking the light switch, Kunzite felt his stomach begin to twist. "This is where I found her," Minako told him.

His lips thinned and his eyes darkened, but not with lust, but with fear. "Where exactly?" He asked.

She didn't have to point. Her eyes looked over to the bookcase and that was all he needed. Kneeling down the young raven-haired girl, Kunzite asked, "do you know who took you here?"

She shook her head. "No." Her little hands tightened around Minako's. "I heard them though," she told him, "they call him wiseman."

"Them?" Minako asked.

Hotaru nodded her head, "I remember seeing a lady with long black hair."

"She brought you here?" Minako asked.

Hotaru shook her head, "no. I think it was wiseman."

"You didn't see them?" Kunzite asked, still kneeling in front of her.

She nodded her head. "They placed something heavy over my head, I couldn't see anything."

Kunzite pushed up from the floor. A cold chill ran down his back. It was happening again, except this time, it was happening to his baby brother's child, his niece. Kunzite was failing all over again. He couldn't seem to escape failure; it was all he knew now.

"Did they touch you?" He asked. Kunzite's shoulders dropped and his muscles relaxed when Hotaru shook her head. "We need to get her out of here," Kunzite skimmed the room. There was a window, and they were on the first floor, so it couldn't be that far of a drop.

He shook the thought. Kunzite needed a better plan. There was nothing more alarming than a couple jumping out a window with a child.

Taking his phone out of his front pocket, he called Helios, and asked him to meet them outside the banquet hall. Next, he called Artemis and told the younger man to bring the car up front. "We need to go out the way we came in," Kunzite told Minako as he tucked his phone back into his pocket.

"Don't you think they'll notice Hotaru?" She asked.

"Don't worry," he told her, "I have a plan." Opening the door, he gestured for them to exit. Minako scooped Hotaru up into her arms and exited the study. Making their way back to the banquet hall, Minako could see Helios leaning against one of the large wooden doors.

"Mr. Shitennou," Helios pushed away from the wall and stood erect. "You said it was urgent, is everything okay?"

Kunzite didn't answer; instead he moved aside to reveal the little girl in Minako's arms. "I need to get her to my brother," Kunzite told Helios, "he's the only one who can confirm whether or not she is _the_ Hotaru we're looking for." Minako's eyes shot towards Kunzite before turning back to Helios.

The younger man nodded his head. "Do you want me to call Artemis?" He asked.

"I already did," Kunzite replied, "but we do need a distraction." Not quite sure what Kunzite was asking of him, Helios cocked his head in confusion. Kunzite stepped closer to Helios and spoke below a whisper, to ensure Minako couldn't hear. "Shoot up the place; it's our only chance to get out."

Helios stepped back and looked at his boss in puzzlement. "Me?" He asked.

Kunzite shook his head. "Call one of Nehelenia's men, she owes us."

"Yes, sir." Helios nodded his head. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed for Nehelenia, and within a split second, the young man had vanished.

"We need to head back into the banquet hall, Minako." Kunzite turned to her. She was staring at him, confusion and suspicion clouded her bright blue eyes. "Stay close." Kunzite opened the doors to the banquet hall and held his hand out to her. Not wanting to argue in front of the young girl, she reluctantly took it, and followed him inside.

She stayed close, just as he had ordered. As they made their way back to the table, it was as if they were completely invisible. Everyone was so enraptured within their groups, Kunzite and Minako had made it back to their table with ease. Not one single person looked at them or even noticed the young girl in Minako's arms. If they had, they all did a great job of pretending not to.

Unbeknownst to Minako, Kunzite held his gun out. Everyone around knew very well that he was not to be spoken to.

Quickly placing his gun back into its holster, he pulled out Minako's chair. "She needs to hide under the table until further notice."

As Hotaru stepped down onto the hard floor, Kunzite knelt down to her. "I need you to hide under here, okay?" Hotaru nodded her head. As Kunzite lifted the white table cloth, she ducked under the table. Standing up, he gestured for Minako to take her seat.

"Where do you plan on taking her?" She asked.

He could feel her eyes on him, but he chose to ignore her heavy glare. Kunzite waited for Helios' signal, but it seemed the young man was taking a lot longer than he had anticipated. "I need someone to confirm Hotaru's identity."

"Identity?" Minako asked, "we know who she is. What we need to do is bring her to the police station."

"We can't do that, Minako." Kunzite lifted his cup that was still full of the mixed fruit cocktail. Taking a sip, he waited for her rebuttal, but she didn't speak. Glancing back at her, she was simply staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"How did you know Hotaru's last name? I never told you."

Kunzite took another swig before clearing his throat. "I'd seen a few 'missing person' fliers with her face on it."

"Oh?" She raised a brow. Minako saw right through his lie. "I've been around you enough to have picked up on some of your quirks, Kunzite." She told him, "you're lying to me."

"What makes you say that?" He looked at her now.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you saw those fliers." She demanded.

Kunzite took in a deep breath. Exhaling, he smiled at her. Locking his eyes with hers, he repeated himself. "I saw a few 'missing person' fliers with her face on it." She saw the flicker of light in his silver blue eyes as he averted them, and then quickly returned them back to her.

She frowned. "You're lying." Minako clenched her fists. "Every time you lie to me, you never look me in the eyes. You're lying to me."

"Minako…"

"I want the truth, Kunzite." She told him, "how did you know about Hotaru? Why does she need to see your brother?" As she continued to throw out questions, Kunzite turned away, and took another swig of his drink. "Which brother? Is it Jadeite?"

His eyes shot back to her. "What does Jadeite have to do with Hotaru?" Minako asked. Looking down into his cup that was now full of nothing but ice, he grimaced. "Kunzite!"

"Minako," Kunzite opened his mouth to speak, but shut it when he saw Helios standing by the entrance. Lifting his hand, he gave his boss the signal. "Get Hotaru," he told her.

"No," Minako glared at him, "I want an answer, Kunzite."

"Get Hotaru," he told her through gritted teeth, "now!" As she moved closer to him to protest, he pulled her towards him, and brought her to the ground. The sound of guns firing and bullet shells clicking against the marble floor echoed throughout the hall.

Everyone screamed as clouds of gun powder engulfed the hall. Flashes of light from the gun shots were all that could be seen through the haze. "Hotaru!" Kunzite called to the little girl. Grabbing Minako's arm, he led her under the table. Hotaru was sitting, rocking herself, both of her hands were placed at her ears, hoping to block out the sound of the gun shots. "Come on, sweetie." Hotaru took his hand and followed him out from under the table.

The harsh sound of people screaming and crying mixed the loud sounds of guns going off. "Everyone, head towards the back!" Diamond had ordered. All of Black Moon's bodyguards quickly ushered people towards the back doors, leading them away from where the gun shots were being fired.

Kunzite scooped Hotaru into his arms, he took Minako's hand into his, and led them the opposite direction. "Kunzite, you're leading us straight to where the people are firing!" She tried to pull back, but his grip was too strong for her. "You're going to kill us!"

As Diamond and his brother, Sapphir, continued to direct people towards the back doors, he saw Kunzite moving in the opposite direction. "Kunzite!" He called to his friend, but it was futile. The shots that echoed throughout the hall were too loud, his yells were muffled. Diamond went to run after his friend, but Sapphir caught his brother's hand.

"We need to go!" Sapphir told his older brother.

"But, Kunzite!" Diamond yelled back.

"He can take care of himself!" Sapphir yelled back, "we need to get to safety. Let's go!" Not waiting for his brother to protest, he pulled his brother towards the back doors. Diamond watched as his childhood friend disappeared in the powdery smoke. If he didn't know any better, Diamond could have sworn he'd seen a little girl in his friend's arms.

Pulling them closer to the entrance, Kunzite's steps came to a halt as a gun man approached them. Minako felt her heart begin to pound against her rib cage. Her attempts to pull away from Kunzite stopped as she pushed herself closer to him.

"Mr. Shitennou!" Tiger's Eye stepped out from the haze. "You're safe."

"Tiger!" Hotaru yelled in excitement. Finally, she was seeing someone that she recognized.

Finally noticing the little girl in Kunzite's arms, he smiled. "You found her!" Taking Hotaru into his arms, he kissed her on the forehead. "How are you munchkin?" Tiger's Eye never believed he would ever see the young girl ever again. Seeing her was like seeing Rei, it brought joy to his heart to know she was safe.

Minako eyed the older man. "Tiger's Eye?" She asked in complete shock, "what are you doing here?"

He looked to Minako and smiled. It had been years since he had seen the young blonde. "Creating a distraction," he told her holding up his firearm.

"We don't have time to talk!" Kunzite told the two. Taking Hotaru back into his arms, he said, "we need to get out of here, now!"

"Right," Tiger's Eye nodded his head. "Follow me!" Leading them through the gun smoke, they made their way back to the main hall.

Helios was standing outside waiting for them. "Thank you, Tiger's Eye." Helios shook the older man's hand.

"Thank you!" Tiger's Eye smiled at the younger man, "now go find, Rei!" He told them before disappearing back into the grey clouded engulfed room. Minako stared at both Kunzite and Helios. Before she could question either of them, Helios rushed them outside. Artemis was waiting in the Rolls Royce out front, just as Kunzite had ordered.

Pulling the door open for them, Kunzite placed Hotaru in Minako's arms, and allowed the two to get into the car first. Before entering the car, he turned to Helios. "Thank you," he smiled at the younger man, "and tell Tigers' Eye thank you as well."

"Of course, sir." Helios nodded his head. Shutting the door, he tapped the top of the car and watched as the Rolls Royce disappeared down the street. Turning, Helios made his way back into the Black Moon manor.

* * *

Minako had completely forgotten about the hospital. Her mind was still reeling on the fact that Kunzite knew Tigers' Eye, and that Tigers' Eye had mentioned Rei. How did the two know each other? Was it possible that Tigers' Eye had gone to Kunzite in hopes the older man could track her friend down? If that was so, why hadn't Kunzite told her? Or…maybe he was using Minako to help him find Rei? Her brain was beginning to short fuse, rattling as the car came to a halt in front of the large white building.

Artemis stepped out of the front seat and swung the back door open. Assisting Minako out, he scooped the little girl into his arms. "I already called the nurses," Artemis told Kunzite, "they're prepared for your arrival."

"Thank you." Kunzite nodded his head in appreciation before taking the little girl into his arms. "Please, wait for us."

"Of course," Artemis nodded his head. "I will park the car and wait for you in the waiting room, unless you'd prefer I say out–"

"Come inside," Kunzite smiled, "it's more comfortable in the waiting room."

"Of course," Artemis smiled and nodded his head. Returning to the car, Kunzite led Minako into the hospital.

Approaching the front desk, the receptionist jumped to her feet. "Mr. Shitennou!" She said hastily, "we have already informed the staff, they're preparing your brothers room."

"No need," he told the older woman, "just direct me towards his room please."

"Same room," she said nervously, "same floor."

"Thank you." Taking Minako's hand, he pulled her towards the elevator. Stepping inside, he leaned against the elevator wall. Resting his head against the metal wall, he released a long sigh.

"Where are we going?" Hotaru asked.

He looked at her as she began to play with his long silver hair, something Jadeite used to do as a child. Kunzite smiled at her. She was so much like her father. "We're going to see a friend of mine; I think you might know him."

As they entered his younger brother's hospital room, Kunzite was relieved to see Nephrite waiting for them in the room, but shocked to see Zoisite sitting by Jadeite bedside. Almost forgetting that Minako was behind him, Kunzite stepped further into the room, and moved aside to let her into the room.

When Minako stepped inside, Kunzite was quick to shut the hospital door.

"Zoisite," Minako shouldn't have been surprised to see him, they had talked about his brother before, but she still couldn't quite wrap her head around his relationship with Kunzite. "Where's–"

"Ami's back at home." Zoisite stood and moved towards the blonde, "I told her I had a family emergency. She's safe."

Smiling up at the blonde haired man, she embraced him. A spark of jealousy flashed in Kunzite's eyes, but he quickly recomposed himself. He had no reason to be jealous, Zoisite was interested in Ami. If anything, it was his baby brother Nephrite he had to watch out for.

"Who is this?" Zoisite turned towards his older brother. Noticing the young raven-haired girl, Zoisite crossed to his brother. "Hello," he shook the little girl's hand. Hotaru smiled.

"Is he awake?" Kunzite asked his brothers.

"Yes," Nephrite nodded his head, "but you better move quickly, because god only knows when he'll slip into another coma."

"Right," Kunzite nodded his head. Moving passed his younger brother and Minako, he brought Hotaru over to Jadeite's bedside. Brushing his brothers long blonde locks away from his cobalt blue eyes, Kunzite watched as they glazed over at the sight of the little girl.

"You," Jadeite tried to speak, "you…found her." Kunzite smiled. Zoisite watched in confusion as Nephrite uncomfortably cleared his throat. "My baby…" he said below a whisper.

Hotaru's violet eyes lit up with excitement. "Daddy!" She yelled out. Both Minako and Zoisite gasped in complete shock, both clearly unaware of Hotaru and Jadeite's relationship. "Daddy!" Hotaru yelled again.

Wiggling in Kunzite's arms, he chuckled. "Okay," he told Hotaru, "I'm going to put you down, but don't jump at him, okay?" She nodded her head. Before her feet could even touch the floor, she launched herself towards Jadeite. Kunzite caught her before she could slam into his younger brother's frail body. "Hotaru!" Kunzite began to scold her, but stopped when he noticed the tears rolling down her chubby cheeks.

"I want daddy!" She began to fuss and cry. "Why did you and mommy leave me?" Hotaru continued to wiggle in Kunzite's arms, trying to break free from his grasp, but her attempts were futile. Not willing to take another chance, Kunzite simply held the little girl over his brother.

Jadeite reached up and brushed his hand lightly against Hotaru's cheek, swiping her tears away. "Hotaru…" He said in between breaths, "I'm sorry."

"Daddy!" She cried out, "I want to be with you and mommy!" She tried to kick Kunzite, but she was too far, and her legs were far too short to reach him. "I want to be with you and mommy! I want mommy!"

Jadeite's hand dropped back to his side. His eyes shifted from his little girl to his older brother. Kunzite took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he told his baby brother, "I swear to you Jadeite, I'm trying my best, but I can't find her."

Minako watched as Hotaru continued to fuss in Kunzite's arms, and she listened as he talked to Jadeite.

"I'm doing whatever I can to find Rei," he told Jadeite, "but I can't find her."

Minako felt her heart drop. Kunzite had been looking for Rei. Was it because of Tiger's Eye or Jadeite? Or both? "Hotaru," Minako stepped towards Kunzite, "Hotaru is Jadeite and Rei's child?" Kunzite didn't speak, simply nodded his head.

She looked towards Jadeite. Minako felt her eyes begin to burn. She wanted to punch the young man in the face. It was Jadeite, the man that had taken her best friend away, the man who had turned Minako's world upside down.

When her eyes shot back up to Kunzite, she felt her heart begin to ache. ' _It wasn't Jadeite_ ,' she told herself. Jadeite may have taken Rei away, but it was Kunzite who had destroyed Minako's world, flipped her world on its side.

"You knew," Minako's voice stayed low and calm. "You knew all this time and never told me?"

"I had to be sure," Kunzite placed Hotaru onto Jadeite's bed, allowing the little girl to cuddle up next to her father. "I didn't want to tell you anything without being sure."

"What else do you know?" She asked.

"Minako, I don't think–"

"Don't think what?" Her voice began to rise. Kunzite clenched his fists together. "I deserve to know what's going on, Rei is my best friend!" Jadeite's eyes shot towards Minako. That was the quickest movement any of his brothers had seen him do in the last six months.

Holding back his anger, Kunzite moved towards Minako. He turned to his brother, Nephrite, signaling him to inform Zoisite about everything and keep a watchful eye on their brother and niece. Exiting the hospital room, Kunzite quietly shut the door behind him.

"Minako," he kept his voice even to not disturb any of the patients, "I will tell you whatever you want to know when we get home."

"I want to know now," she said back, biting back her temper.

"I can't tell you right now," he said quietly, "so please, be quiet, and let me speak with my brother."

"Fuck you!" She yelled at him. His eyes widened in shock, but he bit down on his self-control. "You've been lying to me from the beginning haven't you?" She tried her best to keep her voice even, but the feeling of anger and betrayal were too much for her to handle. "Requesting for me to be your photographer, asking me to coffee, buying the damn company I work for!" Her voice cracked, "god!" She dug her fingers into her now loose blonde hair and began to pace back and forth in the long white hallway. "God, did you set my apartment on fire?" She turned to him, "just so I could stay with you, so that you could keep tabs on me?"

Kunzite didn't answer, he simply stared at her.

The tears that had been burning behind her eyes released themselves. Her cheeks became flushed. She placed her hands to her mouth to muffle her cries. Minako couldn't believe this was happening. All this time, he knew about Rei. He had been searching for her. But why?

"Minako," Kunzite reached out to her, but she slapped his hand away.

"No!" She yelled at him. "Don't ever touch me!" She stepped back from him; her eyes were glossed over as the tears continued to flow from them. "Don't ever touch me, again!"

"You don't mean that," he challenged her, "you're just upset. If you just wait until we get home, and I can explain myself to you, you'll–"

"No!" She yelled again. "I'm not going home with you. I'm not going anywhere with you!"

His brows furrowed at her statement. "Minako," his voice deepened, "you need to calm down."

"I am calm!" She clenched her fists together.

"Stop yelling in the damn hall!" He said between gritted teeth. "You're going to wake everyone up."

"You can go fuck yourself!" Pivoting, she began to walk towards the elevators, but Kunzite caught her arm. "Let me go!" She yelled at him. Trying to pull away, she jerked her arm, but he was too strong for her. Overpowering her, he pulled her back to him, right into his arms.

"Minako," his voice softened once again, "please do not do this right now."

"Let me go!" She yelled. "You're a liar!"

"What was I supposed to tell you?" He asked. As she tried to wiggle free, he kept her caged within his arms.

"You knew about Rei this whole time! You knew who she was with when she disappeared and you never told me!" She tried to push away from him. Forming a fist, she tried to punch him, but his tight embrace kept her arms against her chest, and her hands against his.

"Oh right!" Kunzite's voice began to rise, but he stopped himself. "I'm just supposed to tell you that."

"You know where Rei is and you never told me!"

"I don't!" He finally yelled back at her. "Minako, if I fucking knew where you god damn friend was, I would have told you already!" He finally released her. Kunzite had expected her to run off, but instead she stood there in front of him, and stared in complete bewilderment.

"You knew about Hotaru and you–"

"Minako, I just found out!" He interjected, "you're not the only person just discovering Hotaru, okay? The only damn difference is that she's my niece! My brother never told me or any of my other brothers about Hotaru."

Minako's breath hitched as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Her eyes were becoming puffy, her lips were becoming swollen. Shoving his hands into his front pockets, Kunzite leaned against the stark white wall. He didn't want Minako to find out this way. He wanted to tell her everything through his terms; it would give him the upper hand, and make it easier to handle her sudden outbursts.

Just then, Jadeite's door swung open. Zoisite was cradling a whimpering Hotaru. "He slipped back into a coma," Zoisite told them.

"Daddy's dead," Hotaru began to cry.

"No, no." Kunzite took the sobbing little girl into his arms. Cradling her, she pressed her face into his shoulder, and continued to cry. "Listen to me, Hotaru," his voice softened to her, "your daddy is just sleeping, okay. He'll be awake tomorrow, I promise."

"Okay," she sniffled.

If she wasn't so hurt by him, Minako might have actually been touched by his ability to deal with children, but she wasn't. She was still reeling over the fact that he had kept secrets from her.

"Zoisite, is it possible that Hotaru can stay with you?" Kunzite asked.

"Not tonight," Zoisite grimaced, "Ami has a paper due tomorrow and…" He looked at the little girl, her face was buried in Kunzite's hair. She continued to sniffle; her little hands clung to Kunzite's shoulders. "I think she'd probably prefer to be with you, at least for tonight."

Kunzite frowned. That wasn't what he wanted to hear, and he knew better than to ask Nephrite. "Okay." He nodded his head in understanding.

* * *

Minako hadn't heard one word Kunzite had said to her the entire ride home. He was saying something about how Hotaru looked just like Rei, and although Minako would nod her head in agreement, Kunzite knew very well that she wasn't listening.

He didn't blame her for being upset with him, but Kunzite couldn't walk away from her, and he couldn't let her walk away. Not like this.

As Kunzite pushed the door to his condo open, he was relieved to see Luna waiting for them by the kitchen. "Mr. Shitennou!" She rushed over to the duo and quickly pulled the little girl into her arms. As she began to fuss as Kunzite handed her off, Luna began to cradle her. "It's okay," Luna smiled down at her. Her motherly instincts took over, and before anyone knew it, Hotaru was smiling again, beginning to fall asleep in the older woman's arms.

"Thank you," Kunzite whispered to her as he moved passed. Minako followed behind him, never noticing that Luna had said something to her. "Minako," Kunzite's voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Luna said hello."

"Oh," Minako turned back to the older woman. "Hello, Luna." She simply smiled at the blonde before moving towards the couch. Sitting down, Luna continued to sing a soft lullaby to the little girl.

Minako moved towards the kitchen, meeting Kunzite at the kitchen counter. "We're home," she told him, "I want the truth."

"I already told you, Mi–"

"Kunzite!" She yelled at him. Luna's eyes shot up to the feuding couple. Artemis, who was waiting by the door, rushed over to his wife's side. "You told me you would tell me everything when we got home."

"Minako," Kunzite dug his hands into his long silver hair, "I've had a really long night, okay? I just want to sleep and–"

"Sure, you can go to sleep," she cut him off, "after you tell me the truth!"

"Minako, I already told you–"

"No, you didn't!" Her voice continued to rise. "I want the truth," she said harshly, and added, "Malachite."

Artemis tugged on his wife and led her towards the front door. "But the little girl," Luna whispered to her husband.

"She'll stay with us for tonight," he whispered back, "but we need to get out of here now." Shutting the door behind him, Kunzite's eyes darkened with anger. His hands clenched at his sides.

"Don't ever call me by that name," Kunzite's voice was low and calm.

"Why not?" She challenged him. "Isn't that your name, Malachite Chiba?"

"I said don't fucking call me by that name!" Kunzite slammed his hands against the kitchen counter, causing Minako to jolt. "You want the fucking truth, Mimi Tsukino?" Her eyes widened. How did he….? She never told him.

"You think you're so slick, because you know the name my parents gave me when they adopted me?" He asked. Moving from behind the counter, he crossed to her. As she took a step back, he snatched her arm, and tugged her towards him. "You're not the only one who did they're research, Miss Tsukino." His voice was sharp.

"It was my adopted name!" Minako pushed him away. "I changed my name legally to Minako Aino."

"And I changed my name legally to Kunzite Shitennou," he pulled her back to him, "so I guess that makes us even." She had never seen this side of him. His eyes were dark, his voice was sharp, and his words were harsh. "The only reason I looked for your fucking friend was because of Jadeite, to bring her back to scene of the crime."

"Bring her back?" Minako felt the stinging sensation hit her eyes yet again. "You think my friend tried to kill your brother?"

"Of course I did!" He yelled back, "what was I supposed to think? She wasn't there, yet he was. I was suspicious of her."

"And you used me."

"At first, no," Kunzite tried to calm down, but the adrenaline continued to pump through him. "Meeting you was a mere coincidence. When I discovered who you were, yes, I tried to use you to my advantage, but," he added, "when I discovered you didn't know shit, I discovered you were completely useless to me."

His words were hurtful, but she wouldn't let him see the pain she was feeling. "Then why keep me around?" He shot back.

"What do you think?" Her eyes widened. He stared at her; his eyes were locked on her. "You're amazing in bed, Miss Aino." He was baiting her, "too bad you didn't choose to pursue that profession."

"I was a go-go dancer, NOT a street walker!" She yelled at him. He was being mean for no reason. "So you kept me around for the sex," she tried to fight back her tears, but she was losing the battle, "now that you've gotten what you wanted, I'll excuse myself."

Shoving passed him; alarms began to ring from within him. Kunzite knew very well that he should just let her walk away. Run out of his life. It would be better for both of them, yet his heart began to ache at thought of her walking away. Turning, he caught her wrist. "Minako!"

"Let me go!" She yelled, "you got what you fucking wanted asshole! You got my body, now let me go!"

"That's not why I kept you!" He wanted to tell her, to say exactly what he was feeling, but as much as his heart yearned for her love, his brain continued to ring, continued to tell him to let her go. But he couldn't do it. Not like this.

"You don't know where Rei is!" She yelled at him, "so you're no use to me!"

"Minako!" He snatched her back towards him.

She cursed herself as her tears began to fall freely yet again. She hated herself for being so weak when she was with him. He always knew exactly what to say to get her emotions churning.

"You're a fucking monster!" She yelled at him, "you sell human organs in the fucking black market!"

"What?" He looked at her in complete confusion. "God, Minako, not you too!"

"I've seen the autopsy reports, I've talked with the criminalists." She told him. "Everyone knows about what you do, Kunzite. How you make the people who owe you money _disappear_."

"You think I kill them?" Kunzite eyed her, "you truly believe that?"

"Yes!" Minako yelled at him.

Kunzite laughed at her now. Releasing her wrist, he shook his head. "You know I thought you were a lot smarter than this, but I guess you're just as naïve as every other woman."

"If it's not true, than what do you do, Kunzite? You said you don't sell anything counterfeit through the black market, so then what do you sell?"

"I sell Chiba brand suits in the black market, Minako." He told her harshly. "My father owned a tailoring company. I sell the suits through the black market, so that I can avoid high taxes, and get the full amount that the suits are worth."

She stared at him in bewilderment. That explained the factory he had taken her to a few days prior. "Then how do you make those people disappear?"

"I own a brothel-like club called the Galaxy Cauldron," he told her, "it's inside Mistress 9. The people who owe me large sums of money, but cannot afford to pay me back by the due date, are forced to pay their debt off by working in the Cauldron. They live within Mistress 9, which is why they disappear, because they eat, sleep, and breathe the Galaxy Cauldron until their debt is payed off."

"So…you don't kill anyone?" She asked.

"No," Kunzite told her, "and if I do, it's a last resort, a form of self-defense."

Minako shook her head. "Okay," she stood her ground. "Who is Malachite?"

Kunzite released a long sigh. "You might want to take a seat, it's a long story."

Moving towards Kunzite's living room, she dropped down onto his sofa. "I have all the time in the world." Kunzite frowned. Rolling his eyes, he took a seat at the other end of his sofa.

"I was adopted by Endymion and Serenity Chiba when I was five-years-old," he told her, "and they named me Malachite Chiba." He continued to tell her about his life growing up, how they had adopted Nephrite, which he wasn't too thrilled about at first, but slowly warmed up to his new baby brother. Kunzite told her about Jadeite's surprise birth and the last adoption, which was Zoisite.

"My mother died when I was ten," he continued to tell her, "nine years later, my father died. I changed my name from Malachite to Kunzite after my father's death."

"Why?" Minako asked harshly, "Couldn't handle losing your father?"

"I did it to forget about the abuse," he told her. Minako looked up at him, her bright blue eyes locked on his face. "My stepmother was very abusive, and because my father was so stuck on the death of my mother, he never noticed the torment Beryl put us through. What she put me through."

"You…you were sexually abused?"

"Yes," he nodded his head. "My job was to protect my baby brother's, so I took the verbal and physical beatings, but then," he added, "as Jadeite continued to grow, he showed more resemblance to my mother, which meant my father began to show him more attention and affection."

"And that upset your stepmother?"

Kunzite nodded his head. "She began to abuse him," he felt his eyes begin to burn, "and then she began to abuse my other brothers, and to punish me, I was forced to watch."

Minako gasped. Her eyes widened in shock and bafflement. How could someone hurt a child? "Kunzite…"

"After my father's death, I legally changed my name to Kunzite. My father loved to collect different gems, and one of his favorite ones, was a Kunzite gemstone. He carried it with him wherever he went, so I took that name."

"Where did Shitennou come from?" She asked.

"When my mother was still alive, and they adopted Zoisite, my father would call us his four Shitennou, his heavenly kings."

"Did you tell your father about…what happened?"

"Of course not," Kunzite pushed up from the sofa, walking back towards the kitchen, he had to distance himself from her. "It was my job to protect them and I failed."

"You were a child!" She stood, "it was your father's job to protect you and your brothers."

"Even if it was, I failed them, Minako." He cleared his throat, hoping to stop the tears from cascading down. "And I failed Jadeite again." He stepped back from her, but Minako continued to move towards him. "That's why I looked for Rei, because I thought she had done this to him, but then you came and…"

And what?

"…and I realized that I was wrong about her, so I stopped searching for her for my own satisfaction. I continued searching for her in hopes of reuniting her with you."

Minako felt her heart begin to ache.

"I'm sorry." His voice was low, "If you wish to leave, I won't…" His words faded off. Kunzite could feel his heart begin to crack. He had been hurt so many times before when he was Malachite. When he took on the persona as Kunzite, had shielded his heart from ever feeling again, but then Minako showed up and changed all that, whether he liked it or not. "I won't force you to stay, Minako."

"Did you really search for her…for me?" Minako asked.

"Yes," Kunzite nodded his head. "I want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Minako told him, "when you're being truthful with me."

Kunzite shook his head. "I can't do that, Minako." She watched as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I can't keep putting you in danger."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," he said, "when you're not with me."

"So now you're intentionally pushing me away?" Minako stepped towards him.

"I'm just trying to protect you, Minako." First she was trying to get away, and now that he was letting her leave, she wouldn't move. "You're not safe here with me."

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"God, Minako!" He yelled at her. "I can't even protect my fucking family! If anything happened to you, Minako, I…" He stopped himself. Kunzite couldn't bear to think of anyone hurting her. He had done his fair share of making her cry, but if anyone physically hurt her, tried to kill her.

"So, you're pushing me away?" She asked, feeling confused by his statement.

"I just think it would be easier this way."

"Kunzite, you make no sense!" She clenched her fists, "you tell me that you care for me, yet you insist on pushing me away?"

"Minako, you don't understand." Kunzite tried to explain himself, but she continued to interject him. No matter what he said, she countered him.

"Don't you want to be with me?!" She asked, "don't you want me?"

Kunzite's eyes shot up to her. "Of course I want you," he told her, "I do want to be with you, but you're not safe with me."

"Kunzite!"

"Dammit, Minako!" He yelled at her. "If anyone found that out how I feel about you, whoever hurt Jadeite, if they found out that I'm in love with you, they'd hurt you just like they hurt Rei."

Whatever words had come after 'in love with you' never made it to Minako's ears. "You…you love me?" She asked. All she could hear was him confessing his love for her.

"Yes," he dug his hands into his long silver hair. "I'm in love with you, Minako, which is why you cannot stay here with me anymore."

"Why?"

"Because," he groaned in frustration. She wasn't listening to him. Not matter what he said, she argued back. Turning away, he began to pace back and forth. "Minako, I–"

Turning back to her, he stumbled back as she crushed her lips against his. He hadn't even heard her approach him from behind. Slamming against his wall, he tried to fight her off, but as her hands crept up his chest, he felt his groin begin to pulsate.

His hands darted into her thick blonde hair. Matching the urgency in her kiss, she opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue. Still in their gala attire, Kunzite's hands dropped down to her hips. "God, Minako…" He said her name in pure sexual frustration. "I want you more than anything in this world."

"I'm right here," she cupped his face in her hands. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Minako, you can't–"

"Kunzite, I am not leaving." She told him, "I am staying right here, and I am going to help you find out who did this to your brother, and," she added, "we're going to find out where Rei is together."

"I couldn't handle it if someone hurt you Minako," his silver blue eyes softened to her, "if they killed you, I…"

"Shh," she kissed him again. "I can take care of myself," she repeated. "And I know that I am safe when I'm with you." He smiled at her now. "I told you before, and I'll tell you again, I won't ever leave you. I love you, Kunzite and nothing is going to keep me from you."

"I promise, I will find your best friend, and I will bring her back home." Kunzite whispered to her as he kissed her neck.

"I know you will," she smiled as he left a hot trail of small kisses down her neck and towards her chest.

Taking his hand, she led him towards their bedroom.

* * *

 **apigrabbit note** : WOOO~! Kunzite has finally confessed his love for Minako and they're consummating their love for one another...but is it too soon for them to become comfortable? Hmmm...we'll see ;)


	20. Stop!

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V are property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 20 - Stop!

Minako rested her chin against her new stark white computer desk. Tapping away at her brand new corporate laptop, she flipped through different online databases.

In the few weeks that had passed since they discovered Hotaru, Kunzite had taken full control over the Starlight Gazette, and had the entire staff from The Three Lights Journal move into the Star Gazette building. What was to come to the building next door, nobody really knew, not even Kunzite, but Reika continued to chastise them, reminding them that they were all lucky to not have been fired.

 _"_ _He could have easily replaced every single one of us," glancing towards Minako, Reika smirked. "Except Miss-Thang over here," she teased the young blonde, "but in all seriousness, this move sucks, but be happy we're only relocating to the building next door and not another few miles away."_

Just like the last building, the crime department received an entire floor for themselves. Although just as spacious as the last, Kunzite was sure to fully furnish the new department floor. Instead of concrete floors, they stepped onto thick slabs of bamboo flooring, with white plush throw rugs placed under each desk.

Unlike the last building, Kunzite made sure to fill the room properly. Instead of four spaced out desks, he added two more, as well as giving Reika a proper 'supervisor' desk at the very front of the room, the floor to ceiling windows acting as a nice backdrop to her brand new oak desk.

"Have you found anything good?" Naru asked, slumping into a seat next to Minako. Slowly, she shook her head. Naru placed her forehead against the cold desk. "This is so boring!" She cried out.

"Think of it as a good thing," Gurio tried his best to cheer up his two co-workers, "with no stories to cover that means there is less murders occurring."

"That's true…" Naru hadn't really thought about it that way. "It's just, we get moved, because the crime rates begin to jump up, but the moment we move, they suddenly drop."

"We're pretty much stuck in limbo until another crime happens," Minako added, "which hasn't happened since the move."

Pushing up from Minako's desk, Naru leaned towards Gurio and said, "I heard they're condensing our unit."

"Condensing?" Gurio looked to Naru, "what are they going to condense? There is only four of us in this damn department."

"They're not condensing us," Reika shook her head. Entering her new posh office, she wagged her finger at her subordinates. "But they are debating on adding on."

"Really?" Minako asked, rather surprise by the news. "Why?"

"The sudden rise in murder rates have the police department and CSI all over the place," Reika smiled, "which requires more journalists to cover these stories."

"The sudden rise?" Gurio asked skeptically. "We haven't had a good story in a week, why would we add more people? That's just a waste!"

"Well, that's not your decision to make," Reika glared at him, "that's Mr. Shitennou's decision, and his decision alone."

"I just think it's a little shady," Gurio glanced towards Minako, "the crime rates sky rocket, we get moved to a brand new building, which happens to be run by Mr. Shitennou himself, and then the crime rates suddenly dwindle in less than twenty-four hours."

Minako's eyes quickly shot up to Gurio. What was he trying to say? "What are you _suggesting_ , Gurio?" She could feel her jaw beginning to tighten.

"I'm just saying," he repeated, "it's a little shady."

"You know what, Gurio–" Minako was stopped mid-sentence by Reika.

"Hush, you two!" She ordered as she whipped out her new corporate cell phone. It seemed Reika had received a text message from home office. "Well, look here. It's your lucky day!" She said enthusiastically, "we have a story that requires all three of you."

Naru jumped from her seat with excitement. "We actually have a story to cover? A breaking-and-entering? Vandalizing private property?"

Reika grimaced, "nope. The city of Henderson has just added another stop-and-go flashing light to one of their busiest streets, to help drop the hit-and-run rates. Since you're all itching to get out and write some stories, I'll let all three of you take this."

"Seriously?" Gurio stared at his boss, unamused. "A stop-and-go flashing light. That's what you want us to write about?"

"It's either this or you help me file papers." It almost sounded like a threat.

"Fine," Gurio grumbled, "I'll cover the stupid light." Picking up his bag from his desk, took the keys to their business car. "I'll see you ladies in the lobby."

Minako waited for Naru to head out before approaching her boss. "Hey Reika," Minako's grip on her backpack tightened. "I just wanted to know if you received any information on my missing items."

"Your laptop and camera?" Reika asked. Minako nodded her head. "No," Reika frowned, "I'm sorry, but the company has issued you with a brand new canon, I'm not quite sure which kind, but they're all practically the same right?" Reika smiled.

"Yeah…" Minako tried to smile, but by Reika's reaction, she was sure it came off like an awkward frown. "Thanks."

"I don't have it with me right now," Reika's smile faltered, "but I will have it in by tomorrow. You still have my cyber shot, right?"

"Right." Minako smiled genuinely now.

"Good," Reika pushed up from her desk and placed her hand on Minako's shoulder. "Now, you better go before Gurio heads back up here, and I can't get rid of him."

Laughing now, Minako nodded her head and met her colleagues in the lobby.

* * *

Just as they had expected, their top story was a complete bust. Gurio fumed as he reluctantly interviewed the construction workers and electricians that had installed the new 'stop-and-go' traffic light.

"I'm really beginning to miss those dead bodies," Gurio grumbled as they made their way back towards the corporate car. Glancing up towards Minako, who was looking through her different shots on the cyber shot camera, Gurio began to rub the back of his neck. He hadn't meant to come off so rude about her boyfriend, sure she had explained prior that all the rumors circulating her boyfriend were just that rumors. But he couldn't help but feel there was some kind of connection between Mr. Shitennou and the sudden drop in crime rates.

Stepping behind her, Gurio tapped on Minako's shoulder. "Hey, Minako…" He whispered, hoping Naru wouldn't notice. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier…about your boyfriend."

Looking back at her co-worker, it took all of her strength to keep her hand from coming up from her side and punching him in the face. She knew violence wouldn't solve anything, although it'd make a good story for tomorrow's paper…

"It's okay." Spoken through gritted teeth, she gave her best smile. "I know work has been super slow and tensions have been high between all three of us."

Work was indeed super slow. Their once tight pack between the three of them soon became dog-eat-dog. Whenever a possible story appeared, all three would do whatever it took to get the rights to do the article. Even if it meant throwing one another under the bus. It was sad, and rather unfortunate, but it was the only way to get paid.

As they reached the car, Minako jumped back as a raven flashed pass her. If it wasn't for the tinted front windows, she probably wouldn't have even noticed it. "What the hell?!" Minako looked up as the raven made its way back to her. Swooping down like a vulture, the raven snatched Minako's cyber shot from her hands. "Hey!"

' _Not again!_ ' She thought as she ran after the bird. "GIVE THAT BACK!" She yelled.

"Minako!" Unlocking the car, Gurio and Naru jumped in, and began to follow her. For such a tiny woman, Minako was rather quick on her feet.

It almost appeared that the bird could tell Minako was getting tired, because every so often it would perch itself on a windowsill or light post, and allow her to catch her breath. When it believed she had enough rest, it would take off again.

She wasn't exactly sure why the damn raven wanted her things, but it was clear that this raven had something for Minako. If it just wanted her stuff, it could have disappeared already, instead, it seemed it was trying to lead her somewhere.

As it perched one last time on a nearby windowsill, Minako was finally able to get a better look at the bird. Cawing at her, she realized it wasn't the same raven from last time. Unlike the last bird, that was so black it was purple, this raven had hints of red in its feathers. That was new…and unusual.

Before she could further examine the bird, it took off yet again. Letting out a long sigh, Minako ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, before resuming her race to catch up with the raven.

"Where is she?" Gurio asked.

"Forget where she is," Naru's voice was shaky, "where the heck are we?"

Looking around, Gurio hadn't realized they had traveled so far from town. It seemed they had reached an almost ghost town-like area of Henderson. "I think…this is old Henderson."

"I thought people still lived here?" Naru asked as the car slowly passed abandoned buildings.

"I thought so to," Gurio could feel a knot forming in his stomach, "it almost looks like they were evacuated."

With the sun at its highest point, Gurio was surprised to still see porch lights on. Some cars were even running, although still parked in their driveways, it seemed like everyone had suddenly disappeared.

"Gurio…" Naru tapped his shoulder, "look…it's Minako."

Focusing on the road in front of them, Gurio could see Minako standing next to a caution sign. It seemed they were reaching the end of the road. Parking the car on the side, Gurio and Naru raced towards their co-worker.

"Minako!" Naru ran towards the blonde, "are you okay? What happened?"

"The raven stole my cyber shot," she explained, "it stopped here." Minako cringed as she tried to turn on the camera. Of course the raven couldn't have just dropped the camera into her hand, no, it had to drop the camera from three stories in the sky.

How was she going to explain this to Reika…

* * *

 **apigrabbit** : AAAHHHH~! This is so sloppy, I'm sorry :/ Finals just ended last week for me, and I need to kick it into high gear, and get this story moving again :D For those who stuck it out, and waited for the update, thank you.

I know this chapter is rather rushed, but I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things...(is that how you say it?).

I hope you enjoy this chapter :)


	21. Feel So Close

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V are property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Feel So Close

"Hello, Miss Aino." The last thing Minako expected to see when she returned to the office were police. Were they here for Kunzite?! Alarms began to ring in her head. Not thinking clearly, she rushed to the closes officer, and pulled them close.

"Where's Kunzite?" She asked.

"Uh," the older man cocked a brow. "Mr. Shitennou?"

"They're not here for him," Reika said. Devastation was clear in her voice. It trembled slightly, her eyes were locked on Minako.

"Then…what's wrong?"

Just then, a tall, thin, blonde haired woman approached Minako. "Hello," she said, "my name is Haruka Tenoh. I work with Setsuna Meioh."

Minako's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh…"

"I am here in regards to your camera," Haruka said.

Minako's sense of fear diminished at the mention of her missing camera. "You found my camera?" She asked excitedly.

"Uh," Haruka looked over to her co-workers in confusion. "Yeah, we found it."

"That's great!" Minako took Haruka's hands into hers. "It's been missing for quite some time now, I even informed my job, and they ended up having to order a brand new camera for me, but now that you've found it…"

"Minako," Reika stepped forward, "they don't plan to give it back to you."

"What?" Minako asked. Puzzled, she released Haruka's hands. "I don't understand. Why not?"

"It has been detained and labeled as evidence," Reika said.

"Evidence?" Minako looked on in complete confusion. Turning to Gurio and Naru, she looked to them for answers, but they simply shrugged their shoulders. Clearly just as confused as her. "I don't understand."

"I'm sorry, Miss Aino." Haruka pulled out her handcuffs, "but we're going to have to bring you back to the police station."

"What?" Minako stepped back. "Why?"

"We have some questions for you."

"I don't understand…" Before Minako could even blink, she found herself in handcuffs, and being led down the hall. The ride down the elevator felt like a lifetime. The air seemed to thin every floor they passed.

"I've spoken with Setsuna," Haruka whispered to Minako, "she will be meeting us at the station."

Was that supposed to make her feel better? Give her some sense of ease, because it only made her that much more anxious.

* * *

"Setsuna," Kunzite said. Surprised to see the green haired woman sitting in his office, Kunzite tried to think of different scenarios that would have brought her here. What had he done in the last few weeks that may have caused the police to come see him?

Maybe it was the Black Moon Gala?

"What brings you here?" He finally asked. Approaching his desk, he decided it would be best to take a seat.

"Um," Setsuna looked down at her fingers. How was she supposed to bring this up? How was one supposed to say something so casual, when it was clearly a big deal? "Your girlfriend…"

Relaxing back into his chair, Kunzite began to lean forward. "What's wrong with Minako?" He asked.

"We found her camera," she explained, "and I know she's been missing it for quite some time, but…"

"But what?" He asked.

"Her finger prints are all over it, so everything points to her."

"Setsuna," Kunzite began to rub his temples, "I'm not understanding you."

"We found her camera," she repeated, "but you see…there were some photos…" Reaching for her briefcase, she pulled out a manila folder. Intrigued, Kunzite pushed up from his seat, and moved towards the front of his desk. "I'm not supposed to do this," she said uneasy, "but…here."

Taking the folder from her, Kunzite flipped it open. His eyes widened in shock. It was…his baby brother. "How did–"

"There is no way in the world it could be Minako," Setsuna shook her head, "I know she's innocent." Kunzite's eyes shot up to the younger woman.

"What are you saying?"

"Kunzite," she stood now, "unless I can find evidence that says otherwise…"

Flipping through the different photos, Kunzite felt his stomach begin to tighten. The photos seemed to get more and more grotesque he looked further into them. Unable to stomach them any further, he handed Setsuna her folder.

"Her finger prints are all over the camera, Kunzite." Setsuna said.

"She's been missing that thing for at least three weeks," he said, "even if she took some of those photos…" The thought of Minako taking the photos of his brother made his blood rise, but he knew deep down, there was no way it could be her. She was too innocent. She wasn't even aware of his brother's relationship with her best friend. "Those last few photos, those murders occurred after her camera went missing."

"I know," Setsuna nodded her head in understanding. "I've worked with Minako for quite some time now, Kunzite. I am very well aware that her camera has been missing, which is what makes this case that much more difficult."

"So…what now?" He asked.

"Unless I can find evidence that shows she's not the culprit, I have to go by D.N.A, Kunzite."

"That's bullshit!" He yelled. "You know she didn't do it, Setsuna."

"I know," she bit her bottom lip. "But I've become rather close to her, and if I tried to testify against the evidence…" Setsuna sighed. "I can't do that, Kunzite. My hands are tied."

For the second time in his life, Kunzite felt so helpless. First he couldn't help his brother, now he couldn't help the woman he loved. Raking his fingers through his silver hair, he let out a long groan. There was nothing he do, unless he wanted to go toe and toe with the judicial system.

Looking down at her phone, Setsuna smiled. "I have to head down to the police station," looking up at him, she half smiled. "I would love for you to join me."

"What?" Kunzite shook his head. "No way, not after news like this."

"I'm sure Minako would appreciate seeing a familiar face." Kunzite looked to her. "I had one of my people bring her down to the station."

"Haruka?"

Setsuna nodded her head. "I already spoke with her, and she is way more understanding than the other police, so I know she's taking care of Minako right now."

"Okay," Kunzite nodded his head. Picking up his cell phone, he called Thetis and informed her to cancel all his remaining meetings. "Come on," he opened his office door, "we mustn't keep them waiting."

Setsuna smiled again. "So eager to see your girlfriend?"

"I just want to make sure she's okay."

"I don't think I've ever seen you so worked up over a woman before," Setsuna gave a knowing a look, "she'll be happy to see you."

* * *

As they entered the station, Haruka released Minako from the handcuffs. Rubbing her wrists, she followed Haruka down the long narrow hall, and into the detaining room.

It looked just like the movies. The same stark white brick walls, a metal table with a few seats, and of the course, the oh-so obvious one-way mirror.

Taking a seat at the table, Haruka offered Minako a cold glass of water. "Are you hungry?" Haruka asked.

"No," Minako shook her head. The last thing she could right now was eat. Her stomach was churning as they spoke. Whatever she had eaten prior to all of this was clawing its way back up her throat.

"Here," Haruka placed a small saucer with biscuit cookies. "You look pretty pale."

"Are you always this nice to your suspects?" Minako asked.

Taking a seat across from Minako, she said, "Nope." Haruka shook her head. "But you're a friend to Setsuna, which makes you a friend of mine."

"I see…" She should have taken that as something positive, but it didn't seem to ease her pounding chest. She wondered if she got a free call, didn't they give that to their suspects? Or was that something they did once you were convicted?

"Since we're waiting," Haruka placed a manila folder in front of Minako, "why not look through some photos and see if they look familiar to you."

"Okay…" Minako nodded her head.

Flipping open the folder, Minako felt her stomach begin to twist, again. It was Hawks Eye…

"Familiar?" Haruka asked.

Minako nodded her head. "I remember…taking this photo."

Haruka's eyes widened in surprise. Minako cursed herself. Wasn't she supposed to not say anything…right? She had a right to an attorney or something like that? Feeling her eyes begin to burn, she could feel the tears forming beneath her eyes.

"Don't worry," Haruka tried to comfort her, "anything you say won't be used against you." Minako's eyes shot up from the photo to Haruka. Could she really trust him? "What about this?"

Minako placed her hand to her mouth, trying to muffle her gasp. It was Hawk's Eye… The same slashes she had seen on his body, except they were fresh. Blood still dripped from them. He was…alive in this photo.

Haruka watched Minako as she tried to hold back her tears. Her reaction seemed genuine, but could Haruka really trust that? Turning to the next photo, Minako now placed both hands to her mouth. Trying to hold back her urge to throw up, she tried to digest everything.

She had seen these people, but they were dead by the time she had seen them. In these photos, they were alive, being tortured, and slowly dying.

"Please…" Minako's voice trembled, "…no more."

Nodding her head, Haruka closed the file. Hearing the door open, Haruka pushed up from her seat. "Great. You're here…and…you."

Seeing Setsuna surprisingly calmed her slightly. But then, she saw him. Minako pushed up from her seat as her eyes locked with Kunzite's.

"Kunzite!" She yelled out. The tears that had fought to come out made their escape. Cascading down her flushed cheeks, she rushed to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she buried her face into his chest. "Oh god, Kunzite!" She cried, "I saw the photos, I saw them!"

"It's okay, Minako." Pulling her close, he embraced her tightly.

"They think…" She couldn't even say it. "They think I…"

"No," Setsuna shook her head, "I honestly believe it couldn't have been you, Minako."

"And after seeing your reaction," Haruka explained, "I know in fact there was no way it could have been you."

"Then why am I here?" She cried.

"Your finger prints are all over the camera, Minako." Setsuna said.

"But those photos of Hawk's Eye…"

"Whoever took these images," Setsuna said, "they must have imported them into your camera."

"So…you're saying that there is someone out here trying frame me?" Minako asked.

"That's what it looks like," Haruka frowned, "now I know you don't want to look at them, Miss Aino, but I need you to look through them."

"Why?" Minako asked.

"In case you have information," Haruka explained.

"Well, I don't!" Minako huffed.

"You don't know that, Minako." Kunzite took her hand into his, "don't worry. I'm right here." Taking a seat at the table, she squeezed Kunzite's hand.

Flipping open the folder yet again, Minako's grip tightened even more. As Haruka flipped through the photos, tears continued to roll down her cheeks. They looked so miserable, they were clearly in so much pain.

She couldn't even imagine what was going through their minds. As the got closer to the end, Minako gasped in shock as images of Jadeite appeared. "Oh…Kunzite," she mumbled.

Jadeite hands were tied above his head. Blood appeared to have been rolling down his forehead. His eyes appeared to be glossed over, almost like he was unconscious. Flipping to the last photo, Minako almost fell from her seat.

Feeling faint, she leaned against Kunzite for support.

"I think that's enough," Kunzite said.

"No!" Minako pulled the photo closer to her. Her tears clung to her lashes. "No," she placed her hands over her mouth. Trying to muffle her own cries, her vision became blurred.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. After six months, she was finally seeing Rei… Her clothes had been ripped from her body, torn apart, her skin had red markings all over. Just like Jadeite, her eyes appeared glossed over. Her lips and fingers were bruised. She was lying on top of something, it looked like a blue tarp.

"Oh my god," Minako began to cry uncontrollably.

"That's enough," Kunzite shoved the photo away. "She's not looking at any more of these photos."

"Okay," Setsuna and Haruka nodded their heads. Closing the file, Setsuna looked over to Haruka and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Minako," Setsuna placed her hand over the younger woman's. "Clearly you knew that young woman."

"She's my best friend," Minako said in between sniffles. "She's been missing for the last six months, and I kept telling myself that she's still alive, but…"

"You don't know that," Haruka stopped Minako. "Jadeite is alive," She looked over to Kunzite before turning her attention back to Minako. Trying to reassure the younger woman, she said, "Rei could still be out there."

Minako nodded her head. "I hope I'm not too late," she began to cry again. "Please, Rei…" She placed her hands over her face and began to weep. "Please wait for me, I will find you."

* * *

 **apigrabbit** : Oh my goodness! It feels like we're getting so close, yet we're still so far away ; n ; Well, not that far, but you know what I mean. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) Please leave some feed back, it is greatly appreciated.


	22. What Do You Want From Me?

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon and Sailor V are property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 22 - What Do You Want From Me?

Walking down the long narrow hall of the Las Vegas crime lab, Setsuna entered her office. She felt a migraine begin to form behind her eyes as she spotted the large stack of papers and manila folders sitting on her desk.

Approaching her desk, she moved slowly, afraid any vibrations would cause an avalanche. Setsuna had been avoiding her work for quite some time, she knew it would eventually catch up to her.

Pulling out her chair, she slowly slid behind her desk.

"Where do I even start?" She whispered to herself.

Before she could pick up her first folder, Haruka stepped into the office. "Setsuna," Haruka frowned, "I'm sorry to bother you, but you have guests."

"Guests?" Setsuna raised a brow, "who?"

"They're in the lobby."

Following Haruka, Setsuna found Gurio Umino and Naru Osaka from the Star Gazette sitting in the lobby of the Las Vegas crime lab.

"Hello Mr. Umino, Miss Osaka," Setsuna nodded her head in acknowledgment, "what brings you here so late at night"

"It's about Minako," Naru said. Gurio groaned as he shook his head. "I mean…"

"It's too late now, Naru." Gurio said, "you gave it away."

Setsuna smiled. "You both know very well that I cannot speak to you about the case, especially when it involves Minako."

"What if we could offer some kind of assistance?" Gurio asked.

"And how would you do that?" Setsuna asked.

"Every image on Minako's camera has a time stamp, right?" Gurio asked, "show us the time stamps, we can tell you whether or not she was there."

"Minako never really gave any alibis," Haruka told Setsuna.

"Well then," Setsuna looked to Haruka, "we need to find out where Minako was."

* * *

Locking herself away in their bedroom, Minako ignored Luna's call for dinner. Due to the police's suspicion of her being possibly associated with the countless crimes taking place in the Las Vegas area, Minako had been placed on a leave of absence at work.

She was not allowed to step foot in the Star Gazette building.

Two weeks had passed since her encounter with the Las Vegas crime lab, the image of Rei still haunted her dreams. It was impossible to fall asleep. All she heard was Rei crying out for help, and that only made her head pound even harder.

Kunzite was more absent than ever. He spent more time at his office than he did at the condo. If she was lucky, she might spot him before he left for the office.

'Do you ever sleep anymore?' Minako had asked.

He was beginning to bury himself in his work again. She began to question him, again.

"Miss Aino?" Luna knocked on the bedroom door, "you have guests."

Opting for the stark white bed sheet over the black silk robe Kunzite had provided for her, she made her way out of the bedroom, and towards the front living room.

"Setsuna" Minako's eyes widened in surprise.

Taking in Minako's attire, Setsuna tried to hold back a smirk. "I like your taste in fashion," Setsuna said, "looks comfy."

"Might as well get comfortable," Minako grumbled, "I won't be working anytime soon."

"Yeah," Setsuna rubbed the back of her neck, "sorry about that."

"Look, are you here to talk to me about my choice in fashion or did you want something?" Minako asked.

"I have a few questions," Setsuna pulled out a familiar manila folder, "but it requires you to take a look at a few photos."

Minako rolled her eyes. "Look, I already told you, I'm not looking at anymore of those pictures."

"If you can give me a reliable alibi, Minako, we can take you off as a suspect." Setsuna explained, "but it requires you to look at the time stamps on these photos."

"How will you know my alibis are reliable?" Minako asked suspiciously.

"You can thank your friends at work," Setsuna said, "they had stopped by the crime lab, hoping to bail you out, but in order for us to bring them in for questions we need your assistance."

"Fine," Minako said softly, "I'll look at those pictures."

Taking a seat at the dinner table, Setsuna placed each photo in front of Minako, one at a time. Focusing more on the time stamps rather than the person in the photo, Setsuna would place her manila folder over the top image, so that Minako wouldn't become distracted.

"This image of Hawk's Eye can be ruled out," Setsuna explained, "Gurio already confirmed your whereabouts."

"Okay," Minako tightened the blanket around her body.

When Setsuna placed the first image in front of Minako, her blue eyes moved towards the bottom of the photo. Minako frowned. "That was the day I lost everything," she explained.

"Excuse me?" Setsuna asked.

"July 18th," Minako said, "my apartment had been broken into."

"What day was that on?"

"Saturday," Minako stated, "I had called off of work that day, I wasn't feeling very well."

"You had called out?" Setsuna raised a brow.

"What?" Minako asked, "you can ask Ami, my roommate, she was home with me."

"Okay," Setsuna began to write down on her notepad. "what about the next image?"

Glancing up towards the top of the photo, Minako frowned. It was Hawks Eye. "May 7th," Minako tried to think. "I had spoken with my professor about my final and then met up with my friends Ami and Makoto."

"Makoto…?" Setsuna asked.

"Makoto Kino," Minako said.

Staring down at the photo of Hawks Eye, Minako felt her chest begin to ache. "Is something wrong?" Setsuna asked.

"While I was out with friends," Minako murmured, "an innocent man was being tortured."

"I wouldn't call him innocent," Setsuna said, "he has a pretty nice track record."

"Nonetheless," Minako countered, "no one deserves to die this way."

Tapping her pen against her notepad, Setsuna nodded her head. "I agree," she kept her eyes level, "it is a pretty gruesome way to go."

"It's not gruesome," Minako kept her eyes on the photo, "it's brutal."

Writing down notes, Setsuna pushed another photo towards Minako. "Please focus on the date and not on the image."

Glancing up at Setsuna, Minako turned her attention back towards the image. It was Jadeite. "January," Minako murmured, "that's when Rei went missing."

"Where were you, Minako?" Setsuna asked.

"I was working," she spoke softly.

"Working where?"

"At the Kaioh coffee shop," Minako said, "I was working there until late June."

"Before or after you started seeing, Mr. Shitennou?"

It was a loaded question and Minako wasn't about to let her pull the trigger. "Look," Minako said, "I got my job at the Three Lights Journal on my own."

"I never said you didn't," Setsuna grinned, "I'm sorry if my words came out hostile." When Minako didn't respond, Setsuna pushed the last photo towards her. "Much like the last image, focus solely on the time stamp rather than the person in the image."

It was of Rei. Seeing the image again made Minako's heart pound. Placing her hand on the image, she traced her finger around Rei.

"Miss Aino," Setsuna said her name sternly, "please focus on the time and date." Minako's eyes stayed focused on Rei's lifeless body. "You had stated your relationship with her last time we met," Setsuna said, "mind running it by me, again?"

"She's _was_ my…" Minako paused, "Rei Hino is my best friend."

"When was the last time you two spoke" Setsuna asked.

"Last year," Minako murmured, "she dropped out of college out of nowhere."

"She just dropped out?" Setsuna raised a brow.

"Yes," Minako nodded her head, "she told me that she was over school and then stopped answering my phone calls."

"Sounds like a decent motive," Setsuna said.

"Decent motive?" Minako practically spat out the words, "I would never harm her!" Her eyes began to burn, "I love Rei so much, I would do anything for that woman!"

"Where were you when these photos were taken?"

"I was at work," Minako said, holding back her sobs. "I was at work, calling her cellphone every chance I had. Call my damn phone company, look at my call history, and you can call my old job!"

"Okay," Setsuna rose her hands in defense, "I'm sorry."

"I've been working with you since I started with the Three Lights Journal," Minako's eyes began to gloss over, "how dare you hold me accountable for these ruthless murders."

"I'm not holding you accountable, Minako." Setsuna stated, "the evidence is."

"My finger prints cannot be the only prints on that camera," she said, "I am sure of that."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Aino." Taking the photo back, she placed it into her manila folder. "I'll update you if anything changes." With no response, Setsuna nodded her head, and showed herself towards the front door. "Goodnight, Miss Aino."

"Goodbye." Minako said bitterly.

* * *

Professor Souichi Tomoe tucked in his chair under his desk, and picked up his brief case, before making his way towards the back of his class. Reaching for the door handle, he stopped as he watched the knob begin to turn.

Taking a step back, Professor Tomoe was surprised to see his former assistant.

"Kaori. Kaori Kuromine," Professor Tomoe smiled, "what brings you here?" It wasn't unusual for Kaori to stop by the campus, she would drop by every other week, but it was rather late in the night.

"I wasn't able to stop by recently," Kaori frowned, "so I thought I'd stop by."

"This late?" Professor Tomoe laughed, "how did you know I was here?"

Grinning, she stepped into the classroom. "I remember that you like to work late into the night," she strolled down the narrow pathway between the desks and made her way towards Professor Tomoe's desk.

Her body moved like a snake, slithering down the walkway. She wore a tight black dress, slits on either side starting mid-thigh. Leaning against Professor Tomoe's desk, she crossed her arms, and placed them under her bust. The deep 'v' slit in front of her dress widened as her arms pushed up against her breasts.

Looking away from her direction, Professor Tomoe began to rub his temples. "How can I help you, Kaori?"

"I just wanted to stop by and visit my favorite professor." Sliding on his desk, the slit on her dress widened, revealing more of her thighs. "Do you not like looking at me anymore, Professor Tomoe?"

"Kaori," Tomoe finally turned to face her, "If I am no assistance to you, then I'd like to go home."

"Great," Kaori leaped from the desk, "what's for dinner?"

"No, you must've misunderstood–"

Approaching him, Kaori smiled, and placed her hand on Professor Tomoe's chest. "I understood, Mr. Tomoe," she said, "I understood very well. I think it's you that doesn't understand."

Raising a brow, he placed his hand over hers. When she leaned forward, he grabbed her hand, and released it.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kuromine," Professor Tomoe stepped back, "visiting hours is over."

Turning towards the door of his classroom, he reached for the doorknob. "How is Hotaru doing?" Kaori asked.

"She's fine," Professor Tomoe opened the door. Entering the hallway, he asked, "anything else?"

"How could your wife have Hotaru without a womb?"

Turning to face her, he cocked a brow, "excuse me?"

"I just find it interesting," Kaori approached him, "I saw her medical records, her diagnosis, her surgeries–"

"Are you stalking my deceased wife now?" Professor Tomoe asked.

Kaori laughed. "Of course not," she clenched her fists, "I just want to know where Hotaru is."

"I don't understand?"

"Of course you don't," she frowned, "I was afraid of that." His mouth opened to speak, but shut as Kaori reached into the side of her deep 'v' cut of her dress.

"Miss Kuromine."

"I really liked you, Mr. Tomoe." She frowned, "but if you can't tell me where your so-called daughter is, I'm afraid I can't let you leave." Removing her hand from her top, she held a gun in her hand.

"Miss Kuromine," Professor Tomoe spoke softly, "you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do." Kaori nodded her head, "I need that little girl. I'll give you one more chance, where is Hotaru?"

"At home," he said.

"Liar," she smirked, "I already checked."

"You went to my home?"

"I'm the one asking questions," she grabbed him by his collar, "where is Hotaru?"

"I…I don't know."

Releasing him, she smiled. "I'm going to miss you, Souichi."

Before Professor Tomoe could further protest, Kaori pointed her gun at him, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **apigrabbit** : I'm so sorry for the super late update, I am hoping to have Chapter 23 up soon. Thank you for being patient. As always, please leave a review :) Thank you.


	23. Darkness

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V are property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 23 - Darkness

Jadeite sat in his hospital bed and watched as his daughter read to him. The words seemed to run into each other and never really did make much sense, but just hearing her bubbly laughs put his mind at ease. Although his lover may still be out there somewhere, he was happy to have his daughter by his side.

"Daddy!" Hotaru yelled, "You're not listening!"

"Oh," Jadeite laughed, "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"How do you pronounce this word?" She asked. Flipping her book, she pointed to the word.

"How do you think it's supposed to be pronounced?" He asked.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be asking."

Jadeite laughed at her rebuttal. She was definitely Rei Hino's daughter. "Sound it out with me, okay?"

"Okay…"

Before Jadeite could speak a word, he heard the bustling sound of doctors and nurses rushing past his room. At least three doctors surrounded the patient, who appeared to be completely covered in blood. Jadeite grimaced at the sight in front of him. Is that what he looked like when he was admitted into the hospital?

Feeling a sharp pain in the back of his head, Jadeite winced. Hotaru, watching her father, crawled towards him. "Daddy?" She asked, "are you okay?"

As the throbbing sensation behind his head continued to intensify, his heart rate began to drop.

"Mr. Chiba?" Setsuna entered the room.

Feeling his chest loosen and the throbbing dispursing, Jadeite's dim blue eyes shot up to the older woman. "Can I help you?" He asked, his voice raspy.

"My name is Setsuna Meioh," she said, "I am from the Las Vegas crime lab. I wanted to know if I could ask you a few questions."

"I'm sorry," Jadeite shook his head, "what exactly does this pertain to?"

Clearing her throat, Setsuna looked down at her briefcase before meeting Jadeite's eyes. "It has to do with a young woman named Rei Hino."

Jadeite felt his chest begin to tighten again. Although the throbbing didn't return, his heart rate skyrocketed. "What about her?" Jadeite asked, his jaw tightening.

"I need to ask you some questions."

"Who let you in here?" Jadeite asked.

"The front desk," Setsuna smiled. "I am friend of your brother."

"Which one?" Jadeite asked, still unconvinced.

"Kunzite…"

Jadeite's eyes softened at the mention of his oldest brother. "I'm sorry," Jadeite shook his head, "I thought you were another one of those journalists."

"No," Setsuna shook her head. Pulling out her criminalist badge, she showed it to both him and Hotaru.

"Set-sue-Nah," Hotaru tried to sound out her name.

"That's right," she smiled again, "and what is your name?"

Feeling uneasy, Hotaru crawled back towards her father. "It's okay," Jadeite rubbed her back to sooth her, "she won't hurt you. Tell her your name, honey."

"It's Hotaru," she said. Laying her face against her dads shoulder, she refused to make eye contact with the older woman.

"Is there anyone," Setsuna looked around the room, "that could watch your daughter while we talk?"

Jadeite's brows furrowed. "No. Why?"

Raising her hands in defense, Setsuna explained that she had a few photos that she would like to show Jadeite, and she felt it would be best if Hotaru was not in the room, since the images were less than pleasing.

"I'm sorry," Jadeite shook his head. "My brother, Zoi, is here, but he's downstairs."

"You can't call him up?"

"If I did," Jadeite smiled, "our meeting would be over."

"Protective?"

"Very," Jadeite said with a smile. "Since my accident, my brother's aren't too keen on me having any visitors that they don't approve."

"Even if I told them Kunzite allowed it?"

"Yes," Jadeite nodded his head. "Zoisite would call Kunzite, and even if he said so over the phone, he'd force Kunzite down here and say it to his face."

Setsuna laughed. "Okay, okay. I understand." Opening her briefcase, Setsuna's somber eyes deepened in color. Clearing her throat, she pulled out the first three photos. "I must warn you now, Mr. Chiba, these photos are rather explicit. If you can't stomach them, please let me know."

"Okay," Jadeite gave her a puzzled look. "What's the photo of?"

Laying the photos on the bed, Jadeite's eyes widened in shock. His hands shot up to Hotaru's face, to block her vision. "They're of you," she said.

Looking up at her, Jadeite's cool blue eyes darkened with anger. "What kind of sick joke is this?!"

"It's no joke, Mr. Chiba," Setsuna said, "these photos were recovered from a camera that my team found while looking for evidence in a landfill near the outskirts of old Henderson."

"You found a camera in a landfill that just so happen to have images of me," he looked down at the three photos and grimaced, "…of me positioned in such undignified ways?!"

"Yes," Setsuna frowned. "But you weren't the only photo's we found." Re-opening her briefcase, Setsuna took in a deep breath before laying the fourth photo on his bed.

Jadeite's eyes began to burn, fighting back a sob, his brows furrowed. "Who did this?" He asked, his voice low.

"Mr. Chiba," Setsuna tried to explain, but Jadeite would hear none of it.

"Who the hell did this to her?!" Jadeite yelled, scaring his daughter.

Making his way down the hospital hallway back towards his brother's room, Zoisite began to sprint as he heard Hotaru scream out terror. "Jadeite!" Zoisite yelled as he dashed into the hospital room. Stopping at the sight of Setsuna standing by his brother's bedside, he asked, "who the hell are you?"

"You must be Zoisite," Setsuna smiled.

"That's not what I asked!" He said between gritted teeth. "Who are you, why are you in my brother's room, and who gave you authorization to be in here?"

"Mr. Chiba–"

"It's okay," Jadeite said between sobs, "I gave her authorization."

"You allowed her in here?" Zoisite asked. Confused by his brother's reaction, Zoisite approached his brother. Picking up his now crying niece, he began to cradle her in his arms. Looking down at the photo sprawled out on his brother's bed, he gasped at the first three images.

"What is this?"

"They're evidence," Jadeite murmured.

"What? Evidence for what?"

"Please take Hotaru outside," Jadeite said coolly.

"But, Jadeite…"

"Zoisite!" He yelled, "take her outside now!"

Gritting his teeth, Zoisite's piercing green eyes shot up to Setsuna. "Fine," he said. Leaving the room, he continued to cradle his niece in his arms.

"What do you remember from that night?" Setsuna asked as soon as Zoisite shut the door behind him.

"I already told you," Jadeite said as he fought back his tears, "not that much."

"Do you remember being drugged in some way?" She asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I remember hearing a shot, blacking out, and waking up in a hospital bed…unable to move."

"Do you remembering seeing a young woman named Minako Aino?" Setsuna asked.

Jadeite's eyes shot up. "No," he shook his head, "why?"

"The images may have been found in her camera," Setsuna said, "so if you remember seeing her then that would put her at the scene of the crime."

Jadeite shook his head. "No, I only met her recently."

Setsuna's eyes widened in surprise. "So you two have met?"

"Yes," Jadeite nodded his head, "but our meetings have been brief."

"And how did you two meet?" Setsuna asked.

"She found my daughter," Jadeite fought back another sob, "she found my baby girl and brought her back to me."

"Was she by herself?"

"No," Jadeite looked back down at the image of his lover. It pained him to see her like that. "She came with my older brother, Kunzite. They're dating…I think."

"I see," Setsuna nodded her head. Collecting the images, Setsuna placed another three photos onto his bed. "Do you know any of these people?"

Skimming the images, Jadeite shook his head. "None of them look familiar." They were practically in the same position as him. Barely clothed, their eyes glossed over like porcelain dolls, blood drenching their faces.

"Do you believe Minako Aino would have any reason to do such a thing to you or any of these people?" Setsuna asked.

"I don't know her very well," Jadeite said, "so it'd be hard for me to say." Thinking back to Rei, Jadeite closed his eyes tight. "I know that Rei and Minako were very close," he recalled, "but other than that, no. But she doesn't appear to be someone who do something so heinous."

Setsuna nodded her head in agreement. Collecting the last three images, she thanked Jadeite for his time, and made her way towards the hospital room door.

"Why?" Jadeite asked Setsuna, "why would someone want to hurt these people?"

"I don't know," Setsuna said, "that's what I'm trying to find out."

* * *

Minako sat patiently at the dinner table, waiting for Kunzite to join her. Usually Hotaru was with them, but for tonight, she was out with her Uncle visiting her dad. Minako still found it strange seeing Jadeite as a father, even more bizarre was having to acknowledge that Hotaru was Rei's child.

"So how do we know for sure that Rei is the mother?" Minako asked as Kunzite took his seat at the dinner table.

"Well for one thing," Kunzite said as he placed his napkin over his lap, "she sure looks like her."

Minako couldn't argue with that. They shared the same piercing violet eyes and silky smooth raven hair. Speaking of raven's, Minako had forgotten to tell Kunzite about her last run in with the pesky birds.

"I was practically chased by them," she told Kunzite, "it's like they were watching me."

"You think these birds are after you?" Kunzite asked, trying to hide his chuckle.

"You think I'm crazy?" She frowned. "I'm being serious, Kunzite. These two birds are working together, it's like they have a vendetta against me."

"And what makes you say that?" He asked.

"I was shopping, they swooped down, and practically tore my paper bag apart." Minako recalled her may run-ins with the pesky birds. "Every time I've tried to take a picture," Minako said, "they would swoop down and steal my camera."

Kunzite couldn't help but laugh. "Have you ever thought that maybe whatever you're trying to take a picture of, they don't want you to take the picture?"

"No," Minako fumed in her seat. "They're birds."

"You do realize that ravens are one of the smartest birds, right?" Kunzite smiled. "They have amazing memory. If they don't like someone, they remember them, and tell all their friends."

"Gee, thanks." Minako scowled.

Kunzite laughed again. "I'm not saying they don't like you," Kunzite tried to save himself, but it was too late. "Maybe instead of trying to shew them away, you should just follow them."

"I'm not following."

Kunzite cocked a brow at her sarcastic tone. "I'm just saying, maybe instead of trying to shew them away, you let them show you whatever it is they want you to see. If they don't want you taking a picture of something, watch them."

"They did lead me somewhere…twice."

"Twice?" Kunzite asked.

"Yeah," Minako nodded her head. "The first time, I was brought to an abandoned house and the next time I was brought to that new landfill near the outskirts of old Henderson."

"They led you there?" Kunzite asked.

Minako nodded her head. "It was strange. When I was chasing after them, whenever I felt tired, they would stop. It was almost like they were waiting for me."

"Maybe they were," Kunzite winked at her. "Next time you encounter those birds, why don't you let them show you whatever it is they want."

"What if what they want is for me to die?" Minako asked sarcastically.

"Then I'll kill them," Kunzite said a little too calmly.

"Alright then," Minako picked up her now empty dinner plate. "I think that's enough chit-chat with you."

Kunzite laughed and pulled Minako into his arms. "I refuse to let anyone hurt you," he told her as his lips touched her earlobe. "If anyone hurts you, I will kill them with my own bare hands."

"How romantic," Minako said, trying to fight back the warm sensation forming in her loins.

As he pulled her back into his arms, he felt his phone begin to ring his back pant pocket. Rolling his eyes, he released Minako from his grip. Almost a little sad, Minako turned to face him. Waiting for him to pick up the call, Minako trailed her fingers down Kunzite's chest. Realizing he was talking with one of his brother's, she smiled mischievously. Making her way down to his manhood, Kunzite bit back his yelp as her cool hands made it passed his zipper.

Kunzite's coy eyes darkened and his voice turned serious as his brother had mentioned something unsettling.

"I'm on my way," Kunzite said coolly.

"Something wrong?" Minako asked as she pulled her hands away.

"Get your coat," he told her as he zipped up his pants. "We're going to the hospital."

* * *

Rushing into the hospital, Minako followed closely behind. Kunzite had hoped his younger brother could stall her until he arrived. As the elevator doors opened, Minako was surprised to see Setsuna standing outside one of the hospital rooms speaking with Zoisite.

The young man appeared to be distraught over something.

"I'm sorry," Setsuna repeated, "but I needed to speak with your brother, because of an ongoing investigation."

"Did you get him to say that he authorized you?" Zoisite asked between gritted teeth.

"Of course not." Hearing her name from across the hall, she turned, and was quite surprised to see Kunzite stalking over to her. His silver eyes were brooding, and his footing was heavy. The older man was clearly upset.

"It's not bad enough that you harass my girlfriend," Kunzite barked, "but now you're allowing yourself to speak with my brother without my permission, lying, telling him that I allowed you to step foot into his room?!"

"He called you?" Setsuna glanced back towards Jadeite's room. "Wow that young man works quickly."

"What are you doing here?" Kunzite asked.

"Working on Miss Aino's alibi," Setsuna said coolly. "Your brother has stated that he never met Minako until after the events of the photos therefore that gives us one person acknowledging her alibi."

"Right," Kunzite scowled, "and the others are all dead, so where does that leave her? Stop harassing my family!"

"I am simply doing my job, Mr. Shitennou." Setsuna stepped up to him. "I'm trying my best, just as much as you are, to protect her." She pointed towards Minako. "Do you know how much trouble I'l could be in if the head over me discovered that Minako, who is a liable suspect, is walking around freely, and not being retained?" Although Kunzite's eyes softened, his brows stayed furrowed. "I could be fired for this, but I know just as well as you that she is innocent, and so I'm trying to work on a logical reason for why we shouldn't be holding her accountable."

Before Kunzite could say another word, he stopped, and looked to his younger brother. Becoming frantic, Zoisite tried to comfort his girlfriend over the phone.

"What's wrong, Ami?" Zoisite asked. His eyes widened in shock, "there's…there's blood everywhere?"

"What's wrong?!" Minako approached Zoisite.

"Okay," he told Ami, "I'm going there now."

"What's wrong, Zoisite?" Kunzite asked.

"It's Professor Tomoe," Zoisite said, his voice becoming uneven with emotion. "Someone shot Professor Tomoe."

* * *

 **apigrabbit** : WOO~! We're now moving in the right direction. I know where this story is supposed to go, it's just difficult trying to get there. Writing this stuff out can be really difficult ; n ; I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review, anything helps :)


	24. Conflict

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V are property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 24 - Conflict

Sitting in the backseat of Kunzite's Rolls Royce, Setsuna had never realized she could feel so uncomfortable. The tension in the car was so high, no one dared to move. Even Artemis, who was always more than happy to strike up a conversation, kept his eyes focused on the road ahead of him.

Kunzite had ordered him to drive straight to the main campus of UNLV, which Artemis was more than happy to do, but it was how his boss came off that was unnerving. It wasn't unusual for Kunzite to have a bit of an attitude every once and while, the man was a hot head, but his demeanor and attitude had a bit of a 'don't look at me, don't talk me,' kind of vibe.

"You have a very nice car," Setsuna tried to strike up a conversation, but Zoisite and Kunzite refused to bite.

Feeling even more uncomfortable, Artemis sighed, and gave in to defeat. "Thank you," Artemis said, "it's a 2003 Phantom."

"Wow," Setsuna ran her hand against the interior. "You take very good care of your car."

Artemis laughed nervously. "It's not mine, but thank you."

"Who's car?" Artemis looked into the rear-view mirror, his eyes focused on Kunzite. Following his eyes, she turned to look at Kunzite, who was keeping his eyes focused on the passing buildings. "Oh," Setsuna smiled. "Why sit in the back seat of your own car?"

It was as if alarms had gone off, because Artemis' eyes grew at least two sizes.

"If I'm sitting in the front," Kunzite said coolly, "I might as well be driving."

"Oh…" Setsuna said.

She had offered to arrive in her own car, but Kunzite wasn't about to give her another chance to bother his family.

Finally arriving at the campus, Zoisite didn't even wait for the Rolls-Royce to come a complete halt. Releasing his seat belt, he opened his car door, and sprinted inside.

"You're family really wastes no time…" Setsuna murmured.

Making their way into the main building, Kunzite stopped by the front desk. Asking which direction his brother came running in, they pointed him down a narrow hallway.

Setsuna then proceeded to ask her own questions.

"Is Professor Tomoe in?" Setsuna asked.

"Actually," the young woman sitting behind the desk smiled, "I believe he should be in his classroom."

"Really?" Setsuna asked surprised. "Did he give any distress calls or anything?"

"No," the young woman shook her head, "why? Is something wrong?"

"No," Kunzite said. Tugging on Setsuna's arm, he pulled her towards the narrow hall way.

"Hey!" Setsuna pulled her arm away. "I was trying to find out information."

"Yeah, I know." Kunzite growled. "It's annoying."

Glaring at him, she was going to say something, but closed her mouth as she noticed the pool of blood by the open classroom door.

"Kunzite!" Zoisite yelled from within the classroom, "Kunzite! Help!"

Both Setsuna and Kunzite ran towards the classroom, making sure to avoid the large puddle of blood in front of the classroom door. Towards the front of the classroom, Kunzite could see his baby brother Zoisite sitting beside his girlfriend, Ami.

Approaching them, Setsuna stopped as she spotted the older man cradled in Ami's arms. Crying, Ami continued to tell Professor Tomoe to hold on, and that help was on its way.

"I need to call," Setsuna murmured, "I need to call an ambulance." Hastily, Setsuna stepped outside of the classroom.

Kneeling in front of Professor Tomoe, Kunzite grabbed Professor Tomoe's limp hand, his body heat was slowly dispersing, his skin becoming paler as blood continued to pump out of him.

"Setsuna is calling for help," Kunzite tried to console the slowly dying Professor Tomoe.

"She knows," Professor Tomoe tried to speak, "she knows."

"What?" Zoisite asked in confusion.

"He's been saying that since I found him," Ami said between her sobs, "that's all he's been saying."

"Professor Tomoe," Zoisite grabbed his free hand, "who did this to you?"

"She…" Professor Tomoe coughed up blood, "she knows…"

"Who is 'she'?" Ami asked in between sobs.

"Who did this to you, Professor Tomoe?" Zoisite asked. "Who shot you?"

"She…" Professor Tomoe continued to cough, "she…she knows…"

Running back into the classroom, Setsuna still on the phone with 911, asked, "where is his wound?"

"Uh," Ami pushed Professor Tomoe's blood soaked hair out of his face, "oh my god!" Ami's tears began to fall at a rapid pace. "It's his eye!" She cried out, "they shot him in the eye!"

"It's his eye," Setsuna explained to the dispatcher, "he was shot in his eye."

"Professor Tomoe," Kunzite squeezed his hand, "please, tell us. Who shot you?"

"Ka…" Professor Tomoe continued to cough up blood, "Kaori."

"Kaori?" Ami asked in confusion, "who is Kaori? An ex?"

Professor Tomoe slowly moved his head from side to side. "Kaori…" He spoke softly, "assistant."

"I don't understand," Ami said, "who is Kaori?"

"Assistant," he said again, "Kaori…assistant."

"Kaori is your assistant?!" Zoisite stared in puzzlement.

"We need to get him to the hospital," Setsuna exclaimed, "we need to get him there now. There is no way we can wait for the ambulance, they're not close enough. He'll go into shock before they arrive."

As Kunzite began to push up from the floor, Professor Tomoe grabbed for him. "Hotaru!" He yelled, "Hotaru…danger!"

"What?" Kunzite knelt back down. "What about Hotaru?"

"Kaori…" Professor Tomoe said, "she knows…Hotaru…is in…danger." Kunzite felt his chest begin to tighten. "Hotaru is in danger…"

"Ami," Kunzite said, "can we take Professor Tomoe with your car?"

"Sure," Ami said in between sniffles.

"Why can't we take your Rolls-Royce?" Zoisite asked in confusion.

"I need to send Artemis to pick up Minako," Kunzite said.

"Why?" Zoisite gave him a puzzled look, "we're going to the hospital."

Pulling his baby brother away from his girlfriend, Kunzite gave a low snarl. "Hotaru is in trouble, Zoisite. And if Hotaru is in trouble, then so is Jadeite and Minako."

"Okay…" Zoisite said in a low voice.

* * *

Sitting in Jadeite's hospital room, Minako watched as Hotaru continued to read to her dad, or at least attempted to. Eventually, the young girl had worn herself out.

Falling asleep, she laid peacefully in her dad's arms.

"So…" Jadeite mumbled, "we never really did appropriately introduce ourselves."

Minako gave a half smile. Standing, she approached him. Extending out her hand, she shook his firmly. "My name is Minako Aino," she kept her voice low so she wouldn't wake the sleeping child. "It's nice to finally meet you…although I'm disappointed I never really knew about you."

Jadeite gave a genuine smile. "I'm sorry that we've had to meet this way," he said. Looking down at his sleeping daughter, his smile wavered. "Thank you…" his voice was low, "thank you for finding her." He lightly swept Hotaru's bangs out of her face.

"She's an interesting little girl," Minako smiled, "she sure has a lot of energy."

"She does," Jadeite laughed, "a lot more energy than I can handle." The words were almost like a bullet. Jadeite's words trailed off and his smile disappeared.

Placing her hand over his, Minako squeezed his hand. "She's still out there," Minako said.

"How do you know?" Jadeite asked, his eyes glossing over from the tears forming beneath his eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

"I know this will sound crazy," Minako tried to fight back her own tears, "but sometimes I can feel her, ya'know?"

Jadeite smiled. "Hotaru says the same thing." Looking back down at his daughter, he squeezed Minako's hand. "She always says her mom is around, especially when those birds come around."

Cocking a brow, Minako asked, "birds?"

"Oh," Jadeite laughed, "every once in a while, these ravens fly by, and there's this one particular raven that Hotaru likes to call 'mom'."

"Particular bird?" Minako asked.

"Yeah…" Attempting to reach for his phone on the side table, he stopped as he heard Hotaru begin to fuss.

"Here," Minako giggled.

Handing him his phone, Jadeite began to search through his images. "She practically harassed me one day, because I wouldn't take her picture." Jadeite said. Finally finding the image, he handed his phone back to Minako. "She's taken a real liking to this raven."

Taking the phone, Minako smiled as she saw Hotaru's bright smile, a large raven perched on her tiny arm. As she continued to stare at the bird, Minako's smile began to fade. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, but Minako was positive she knew the raven in the image.

"It comes by?" Minako asked.

"Yeah," Jadeite smiled, "it remembered my room. It used to stop by every once in a while, when I was actually able to stay awake. But once Hotaru showed up…it's like it comes by at least once a day now."

"And she calls it…mom?"

"Yeah," Jadeite smiled down at his sleeping daughter. "If it's what makes her smile, then who am I to say anything."

Minako could already hear Kunzite's words echoing in her head. 'Instead of shewing it away, why don't you just follow it…' There was no way in hell, this bird could have any correlation with Rei.

Minako shook the thought from her head. She was going mad. Feeling her own phone begin to vibrate in her pocket, she handed Jadeite back his phone, and picked up her own.

"Hello? Kunzite?"

"Minako," Kunzite's voice was stern and deep, "where are you?"

"I'm in Jadeite's room," Minako said in annoyance, "where you left me!"

"Minako," Kunzite said, "I need you to lock Jadeite's hospital room door, and wait for Artemis."

"You want me to lock Jadeite's door?" She raised her brow in suspicion, "why?"

"Because Hotaru is in danger, and if she's in danger, so are you and Jadeite."

"Okay…" Making her way towards the door, she stopped as a nurse stepped in front of her.

"Hello," the young woman smiled. Her long red hair sat vibrantly against her pale ivory skin. "I'm here to give Mr. Chiba his nightly shot."

"Nightly shot?" Minako asked.

"Oh yeah," Jadeite smiled, "my nurse usually gives me a small dosage of morphine to help ease the pain I have in my back."

"Oh…" Minako said slowly. She watched as the nurse rolled in a metal cart, her syringe, a small tinted bottle, and disposable wet wipes sat on top.

"Is Katherine not in tonight?" Jadeite asked with his usual smile.

"No," the young woman smiled back, "I'll be your nurse for tonight, Mr. Chiba."

"Jadeite," he held his hand out to her, "just call me, Jadeite."

"Okay," the nurse's smile never wavered. "I'm Kaori."

* * *

 **apigrabbit** : I'm so sorry if this chapter appears short, I wrote this chapter out the moment I got home yesterday night. I don't know where the inspiration came from, but I'm happy it showed up. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (and slight cliff hanger). Please leave a review, anything helps :)


	25. Breathe

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V are property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 25 - Breathe

Not wanting to be rude, Minako stepped out of the room, excusing herself. As she attempted to continue her conversation with Kunzite, a nurse interrupted her, and reminded her that their was to be no cellphone use outside of the hospital rooms.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." The nurse frowned, "but all phone calls outside of the hospital rooms must be made in the lobby."

"Oh," Minako smiled, "I'm sorry." As the nurse walked away, Minako placed her phone back against her ear. "I have to go, Kunzite," she spoke hastily, "hurry up and get here." Before Kunzite could respond, she hung up, and placed her phone back into her pocket.

As she turned to reach for the door knob, Minako felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turned to see Thetis. Her long black hair framed her face, draping partially over her shoulder. She wore a sleeveless blue cocktail dress, rather strange attire for a hospital, Minako noted.

"Thetis," Minako smiled, "I'm surprised to see you here. Did Kunzite send you?"

"No," Thetis face turned flush, "why? Is something wrong?"

Placing her finger to her lips, Minako shook her head. "He just said something about being…" Stopping herself, she remembered that Jadeite was getting his morphine shot. Opening the door to his hospital room, she surprised to see Hotaru running around the room with Kaori's syringe in her little hands.

"Hotaru!" Jadeite yelled from his bed, "this is not a game, you need to give that back to the nurse."

Running pass the metal cart, Kaori's hip brushed against it enough to cause the contents on it to move slightly. The tinted bottle now sitting closer to the edge.

"Hotaru!" Snatching the syringe from her hands, Minako handed it back to the highly irritated nurse, and picked up the young raven haired child. "I'm so sorry," Minako apologized, "she's usually not like this."

"We were just playing!" Hotaru said gleefully.

Spotting Thetis by the door, Hotaru's smile wavered. Cuddling close to Minako, she began to whimper. "What's wrong?" Minako asked.

Following Hotaru's eyes, she looked over to Thetis.

"Hello, Jadeite." Thetis spoke softly. Allowing herself into the room, she looked over to Hotaru, before stepping towards Jadeite.

Minako couldn't help but notice the expression on Kaori's face. Did she know her?

"Hello, Thetis." Jadeite replied. His voice was stern, almost as if he were upset to see her. "What brings you here?" Looking at her attire, he scoffed. "Dressed like that?"

Ignoring his remark, she smiled. "Helios informed me that you had awaken, so I thought I'd stop by to see you."

"Well, you've seen me." Jadeite averted his eyes and looked towards his daughter. "What now?"

"Happy to know that your coma hasn't changed your attitude," she said sarcastically.

His blue eyes darkened, looking up at her, Thetis' smiled disappeared. "If you have no news to share, which I know you don't, and seeing as you are of no importance, I think our conversation best end here."

Although Minako didn't know Jadeite well, she knew him enough to be startled by his sudden attitude change.

"Fine," pivoting her feet, she brushed her hair over her shoulders, and made her way towards the door. As she placed her hand on the door knob, she turned towards Kaori. Although their eye contact with one another was brief, Minako couldn't help but feel uneasy. Her grip on Hotaru tightened. "Goodnight, Mr. Chiba." Slamming the door behind her, Minako watched as the small tinted bottle of morphine teeter-tottered on the edge of the metal cart, before crashing against the cold hospital floor.

"I'll get a new bottle," Kaori said. Stepping over the broken glass, she walked pass Minako, and out into the hall.

When it became awkwardly quiet, Minako cleared her throat. "Old flame?" She asked quietly.

"Wouldn't that be nice," he said snidly. Well Minako huffed at his rude remark, he turned to her. "Sorry," his blue eyes softened, "it's a long story."

"I see," she took a seat near the door, "well I can definitely tell your Kunzite's baby brother."

Jadeite merely smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment."

As the slight tension between the two diminished, Minako placed Hotaru on her father's bed, an made her way towards the metal cart. Opening one of the disposable wet wipes, she used it to clean up as much of the broken glass. Where had the nurse disappeared to? Minako wondered.

Throwing the remaining of the glass into the trash, she was startled as Kunzite and Setsuna practically crashed through the hospital door.

"Is everyone okay?!" Kunzite looked around the room. Feeling his heart beating out of his chest, he was relieved to see his brother, his niece, and his lover still alive and well.

"Are you okay?" Jadeite asked with a small laugh.

"Yes," Setsuna smiled, "we were just…worried."

"Everything is fine," Minako wiped her hands, "besides the broken glass, everything is fine." Kunzite raised a brow. "It's a long story," Minako shook her head, "I'll tell you later."

Before Kunzite could close the hospital door, a nurse placed her hand firmly against. Peeking her had in, she smiled. "I'm so sorry," she told everyone, "but visiting hours is almost over."

"Oh," Minako remembered Kaori, "Jadeite hasn't received his shot for the night."

"No?" The nurse looked towards Jadeite before spotting the metal cart sitting near the foot of his bed. "Katherine should have stopped by already."

Both Minako and Jadeite looked to each other, their eyes growing in size. "But…" Jadeite opened his mouth to speak, but decided best to not ask, for he might not like the answer. "Nevermind," he shook his head.

"I'll give her a page," the nurse smiled, "but I'm sorry, everyone else must start heading down to the lobby."

"Of course," Setsuna nodded her head.

"Are you…" Minako bit her bottom lip, "are you going to be okay?" She asked Jadeite.

"I'll be fine," that was a lie. "Just keep an eye on this little trouble maker." Giving his daughter a tight squeeze, he frowned as Minako picked her up into her arms.

"I'm sorry for leaving for so long," Kunzite approached his baby brother, "I'll be back tomorrow with Hotaru."

"Okay," Jadeite smiled up at his older brother, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Making their way into the hall, Kunzite reached for the door handle. As he pulled the door shut, he smiled to his baby brother. "Good night," he said before shutting the door.

* * *

 **apigrabbit** : I apologize for the long update wait... (シ_ _)シ but I have good reason, I swear! Morning sickness and all that fun stuff that comes with pregnancy has pretty much stunted any of my strength (nor will) to write. I know being pregnant is a lame excuse, but I swear, I will try my best to keep updating.

To everyone who is still even reading this series, THANK YOU! I appreciate your love and commitment to this story. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Please review, just to let me know people are still actually interested in reading this series. Thank you ヽ(' ∇' )ノ


	26. Believe

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V are property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 26 - Believe

Lifting the white sheets from her face, Minako squinted as the suns bright rays shined in her eyes. Pulling the sheet back over her face, she was beginning to enjoy not going to work, although being housebound wasn't so much fun.

"Good morning, Minako!" Luna said with high enthusiasm as she opened the door to Kunzite's bedroom. "Time to wake up, sleepy head."

"Wake up?" Minako's voice was muffled by the thick comforter, "what is that?"

"Ha-ha," Luna said as she pulled the sheets away from her, "Mr. Shitennou has a big day planned out for you."

"Really?" Minako asked, suddenly interested. Leaning against the headboard, Minako cocked a brow. "What exactly does he have planned?"

"No idea," Luna shrugged her shoulders, "but you need to get up and get ready. Artemis is downstairs waiting for you."

Leaping from the bed, she made her way towards the master bathroom. "Do you think it's something exciting?" Minako asked.

"If Mr. Shitennou planned it, probably." Luna smiled, watching as the young blonde moved around frantically, trying to pick out a nice outfit.

"Should I wear a dress or is that too much?"

Luna began to laugh, "I say go with something comfortable…"

Raising a brow, Minako crossed her arms. "Sounds like something a 'mom' would say."

Laughing again, Luna shook her head. "Fine, wear whatever you want." As she made her way out of the bedroom, she turned to Minako, "just make sure it's comfortable." She said with a smile.

"Out!"

* * *

Tugging on the skirt of her dress, she entered the Silver Millennium, her heart fluttering. What could Kunzite possibly have planned for her?

As the elevator doors slid open, she was surprised to see Kunzite waiting by the front desk. "Hi," she said cheerfully, "I was informed that you had something exciting planned for me."

Taking in her attire, Kunzite smiled down at her. She wore a lovely yellow sundress. Her hair was loosely pulled back into a low ponytail. "I don't know if you'd call it…exciting…"

The smile on her lips slowly died.

Leading her down the hall towards his office, Minako was surprised when he opened the large oak doors. "After you," he said with a smile.

Raising a brow, she entered with hesitation. Looking around the office, she couldn't tell much of a difference from the last time she had stopped by to see him. As her eyes wandered towards his couch that sat in the center of the room, she noticed a large stack of papers sitting on the couch.

"No," she turned to him.

"Yes," he smiled as he took her hand in his. Leading her towards the couch, Minako clenched her free hand into a fist.

"Why?" Was all she could manage.

"I'm kind of backed up at work, so I need some help."

"So why don't you enlist one of your henchmen," she scoffed.

"I would," he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "but this way I get to see more of your beautiful face."

Minako rolled her eyes.

"I promise," he kissed her temple, "it won't take that long."

As he ran his lips against the nape of her neck, she felt a tingle sensation rush to her loins. Pulling away from him, she turned to face him. Looking up at him, she smiled. "So this is the only stack, right?"

"Well," Kunzite scrunched his nose, "not quite."

The smile on her lips died again.

* * *

Gurio leaned lazily onto his desk. More he tried to fight the fatigue, the more he felt the urge to shut his eyes.

"Have you found anything?" Reika asked. Placing a fresh cup of hot coffee on Gurio's desk. If he wasn't so busy guzzling down the dark liquid, he would have thanked her.

"No," he shook his head, "the police have yet to post any reports on Minako."

"That's good, right?" Reika asked.

"For Minako?" Gurio looked to his boss, "yes. For us? Not so much." Finishing whatever coffee was left in his cup, he closed his laptop. "Either Minako has yet to be convicted or they don't have enough evidence."

"So, then what do we do now?"

"Nothing," Gurio groaned, "Without any evidence to help us, we can't really defend Minako."

Letting out a long, slow groan, Reika slumped down into the computer chair next to Gurio. "How long is she suspended?"

"Until she is no longer convicted…"

"Great," she said sarcastically.

"There is one last thing we can try," Gurio pushed up from his desk.

"What is that?"

"Mr. Shitennou…"

"Oh great," Reika laughed nervously, "I'm sorry that you have an early death wish, but people don't _just go see_ Mr. Shitennou."

"I completely understand that, Reika." Gurio slid his laptop into his backpack, "but he's the only person I can think who could possibly help us. Minako is dating the guy, and if he cares about Minako at all, then I'm sure he'd want to get his girlfriend out of hot water just as much as us."

"Okay," Reika looked at him skeptically, "so what if they're dating, that doesn't mean he's in love with the woman. What if it's merely convenient for him?"

"Way to think positive, Reika." Gurio shook his head, "Minako said they had showed her pictures that apparently came from her camera, yet she never personally took these shots."

"So you're saying foul play?"

Gurio nodded his head. "It's hard for me to say, but Minako thinks so, and I trust her."

Reika bit into her lower lip. "Okay, fine." She bowed her head in defeat.

"Cool," Gurio tossed her the company car keys, "you're driving."

"What?" Reika stared at the car keys in her hand, "we're going now?"

"Yeah," Gurio smiled, "I've called almost every day now, and it seems today he is actually in."

"Gurio," Reika became hesitant as she followed him down the hall, "maybe I should sit this one out. Why don't you invite Naru?"

"No, way!" Gurio shook his head, "that woman would be more paranoid than you are now."

"I'm not paranoid!" Reika exclaimed, "I'm just a little nervous. That man could have us killed with a snap of his fingers."

"He won't do that," Gurio stopped in his tracks, "right?"

* * *

'How to get away with murder…' Minako typed into her browser as she fumed over the countless stacks of paper piling up on the leather couch. Barely an hour had pass before one of Kunzite's 'people' entered his office to drop off more forms, which Minako had the lovely privilege of organizing, then filing away for him.

Not realizing Kunzite had moved from behind his desk, he was now standing over her. Placing his hands on her shoulder, he whispered, "You're going to need a partner if you expect to drag my dead body away."

Leaping from the couch, papers went flying into the air. "I thought you were at your desk?"

"I was," Kunzite stood erect. Crossing his arms, he smiled down at her. "But then I noticed you slacking off, so I decided to check up on you."

Picking up the papers that had fallen to her feet, Minako bit down on her temper. "I thought you said there were only a few stacks?"

"There are."

Looking back at the couch, she frowned. Sitting in front of her were countless amounts of disordered papers. "You really don't know what a 'few' means do you?"

"I'm sorry, Minako." Stepping from behind the couch, he began to rub the back of his neck. "I've fallen behind on my work due to…other things. My assistants can't catch a break, and since I know you were starting to feel cabin fever, I thought I'd get you out of the house for a few hours."

"Gee, thanks," she rolled her eyes. As Minako collected the rest of the fallen papers, another one of Kunzite's female assistants entered his office. "Oh no!" Minako crossed her arms, "no more damn papers."

Almost scared by Minako's sudden outburst, her eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry…" She stammered, "I was just coming in to let Mr. Shitennou know that he has visitors."

Feeling guilty, she tried to hide the embarrassment, but her face had turned bright red. "Sorry…" was all she could muster.

"Visitors?" Kunzite cocked a brow, "I wasn't expecting anyone today. Who is it? Anyone important?"

"Their importance is for you to decide, Mr. Shitennou." She spoke low, almost as if she were nervous to tell him. "They're from the Star Gazette, sir. From the crime department."

Glancing towards Minako, he watched as her eyes flickered with excitement. "Is it Gurio?" She asked with high enthusiasm, Kunzite's brows furrowed.

"What do they want?" Kunzite asked bitterly.

"It had something to do with Jadeite."

"Fine," he said coolly, "they have five minutes." Returning to his desk, he looked back to Minako, "if you worked more efficiently, you would be done by now."

Feeling her blood begin to boil, she opened her mouth to speak, but shut it as she heard a familiar voice. "Minako?" Reika rushed to the young blonde. Wrapping her arms around her from behind, she began to squeeze Minako tightly. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

"Uh," Minako looked towards the large stacks of paper, "just helping out." As Gurio entered the office, he was just as surprised to see Minako, but before he could get a word out, Kunzite cleared his throat, clearly irritated.

"Mr. Shitennou!" Reika said his voice a little too loud, "hello, Mr. Shitennou." She said nervously.

"I was informed that you were here to speak with me," Kunzite said coolly, "not Minako."

"Of course!" Reika pulled on Gurio's arm, "we came to see you...and ask you." Looking to Gurio, she shoved him forward. "Gurio has something to ask you."

Before turning his attention back to Kunzite, Gurio glared at Reika. "Well?" Kunzite cocked a brow. "You've got five minutes. Impress me."

"Right," Gurio nodded his head, "we came down here for Minako." As Kunzite's brows knitted together, Gurio shook his head. "What I meant was," his voice trembled, "we, as in the crime department, have been doing as much research as we could to find some kind of answers for why or who could possibly be framing Minako." Taking in a deep breath, Gurio hadn't realized he was holding it in.

"So?"

"Uh," Gurio looked to his boss.

"We came down to ask for help," Reika finally spoke.

"And what exactly did you think I could do for you?" Kunzite asked, his tone, emotionless.

"We wanted to know if you had anything that we could see that wouldn't be found on the web," Reika explained, looking back at Gurio.

"Anything can be found on the web," Kunzite replied coldly, "you just have to know how to find it."

"Kunzite," Minako said agitatedly, "will you just hear them out?"

"Fine," Kunzite perched his elbows on top of his desk, "if you expect me to help, I need something specific to 'find' for you."

"Minako's camera?" Gurio asked.

Kunzite sneered. "If you've tried getting Minako's camera while searching through the deep web, I can see why you haven't found anything." Pushing up from his desk, he approached the group, "I need something that can be hacked in to, like a government website. Something with coding."

"Pictures," Reika replied. Feeling unsure of herself, she looked to Gurio, "you said they showed Minako pictures from her camera. Maybe if we could get a hold of those images, we can try and analyze them. See if we can get any clues?"

"That's right," Gurio nodded his head. "If your people could some how hack into the CSI's database and get the copy of the images, then we might be able to use them."

"Do you really think you can get anything from those images?" Minako asked.

"We'll never know until we get our hands on them," Kunzite said. "I'll get you the images, but on one condition," he looked towards Gurio, "everything is done under my terms, anything you find out whether it's with the pictures or not, is reported back to me."

"And if we don't?" Gurio asked.

"Don't worry," Kunzite stood over him, "you'll find out exactly what will happen if you defy me." Looking down at his wrist watch, he grinned. "Looks like your five minutes is up. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Looking at one another, Gurio and Reika partially smiled towards one another. "So," Reika looked back to Kunzite, "you'll help us."

"Anything for Minako," he said as he looked towards the young blonde.

"Then you have a deal," Gurio replied. Extending out his hand towards Kunzite, hoping to 'shake on it,' Kunzite looked down in confusion.

Stepping away from the young man, he simply replied, "leave."

Watching as her friends departed, Minako felt a sudden ache in her chest. She never realized how much she missed work. Being out on the field with Gurio and Naru almost felt like a distant memory. How long had she been away now? "Can you really get the pictures, Kunzite?" Minako finally asked.

She really had no clue what Kunzite was capable of, and as much as he would love to inform her, he decided it was best to continue to let her question his abilities. "I'm sure of it," he bent down to kiss her.

Smiling up at him, she returned to the couch to finish sorting the many papers Kunzite's 'people' had dumped on her. Watching her, Kunzite grinned as he turned back to his desk. "You can leave it," he called back to her.

"What?" Minako asked, looking up from her large stacks.

"I said you can leave it," he smiled cheekily, "Thetis and the others can take care of the papers."

Biting into her bottom lip, she watched as his eyes flickered with amusement. He never needed her to really sort the papers nor was he really 'behind.' Just a cheeky excuse to get her out of the house. As her brows furrowed, Minako leapt up from the couch, launching herself at Kunzite. "YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" She yelled as she slammed into him.

* * *

 **apigrabbit** : This chapter was originally shorter, but after saving the 'rough draft' I got more ideas to add on to this chapter while I was at work today. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Things will start to 'rise' again, I promise :D


	27. Shadows

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon & Sailor V are property of Naoko Takeuchi

 **Meaningless Love**

* * *

Chapter 27 - Shadows

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Kunzite asked. Fuming, he paced back and forth in his baby brother's hospital room.

"Well, if you would have told me she was trying to kill me, I probably would have," Jadeite crossed his arms, clearly just as upset as his older brother.

"Probably?" Nephrite raised a brow. "Jadeite, you need to stop keeping stuff from us. How are we supposed to protect you if you're keeping secrets?"

"Protect me?" Jadeite's brows furrowed. "I don't need you to protect me, I am highly capable of taking care of myself."

Kunzite laughed at his brother's comment. "Oh yeah," Kunzite slapped his hands against the end of his brother's bed, "look how capable you are! You're in a hospital, bed bound, because you were so capable of taking care of yourself."

"Fuck you, Kunzite!" Jadeite leaned up from his pillows.

"Stop it!" Zoisite interjected, "the last thing we need to do right now is fight."

"If you were so damn concerned, why didn't you just ask your girlfriend?" Jadeite scoffed, "she was here, too, ya'know?" Kunzite had completely forgotten that Minako was present the night Kaori was in his baby brother's room. "I'm surprised Thetis didn't say anything to you," Jadeite scowled, "since she tells you everything."

"Thetis?" Kunzite turned to his baby brother, "Thetis was here that night?"

"She came by right before Kaori was going to give me a shot of morphine." Jadeite still remembered the bizarre night so vividly. Although it only took place a few days ago, he remembered every detail. The way Kaori looked, the wicked smile on her lips. He never put the two together, but maybe he was a little too trustful. Something his brother's always told him was his 'Achilles heel.'

"What was she doing here?" Nephrite asked.

"She claimed she just wanted to stop by and see how I was doing."

"You seem upset about it," Nephrite noted.

Everyone assumed Jadeite and Thetis would end up together. They were good friends growing up, but out of nowhere, they suddenly had a fallout. Nobody knew exactly what happened, but when Kunzite took her under his wing, Jadeite didn't respond too well to the news.

It shocked everyone even more when they discovered his relationship with Rei Hino.

"Mom would be really upset with us right now," Zoisite leaned into his chair.

Slumping his shoulders, Nephrite looked towards Zoisite. "Mom's dead, little brother." Nephrite's words cut through him, "and if we're not careful, Jadeite will be next."

"Why would anyone want to kill you?" Kunzite asked his baby brother.

"The hell I know," Jadeite fumed, "I didn't do anything."

"No one was after you until you started dating, Rei, right?" Nephrite asked. When Jadeite nodded his head, Nephrite scowled. "Then maybe it's something Rei did, and you just happen to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time."

Jadeite shook his head. "I don't believe that."

"There is no other explanation, Jadeite." Nephrite insisted.

"Why are you guys always so quick to point fingers at her?" Jadeite asked. "If it were Thetis with me, would you be blaming her?"

All three brothers glanced at one another. "No," Kunzite finally responded. "But we know Thetis, she grew up with us. We don't know Rei Hino."

"Well, I know Rei Hino." Jadeite's hands balled up into tight fists, "and I know whoever intended on hurting her, had the same intentions towards me."

"Yet you can't remember anything, Jadeite." Nephrite pushed up from his seat, "until you can remember something from that day, or we find proof that she isn't the one responsible, she will always be our number one suspect."

"She was the last person with you, Jadeite." Kunzite told his baby brother, "so she's guilty in our eyes until proven otherwise."

Tears began to form in the brim of Jadeite's bright blue eyes. "She's innocent," he mumbled, "I know she is."

Hearing a knock at the bedroom door, all three brothers looked to one another. "Mr. Shitennou?" Helios called from the other side. Letting out a sigh of relief, Nephrite opened the door. "Hello," Helios smiled towards the four men. Noticing the redness in Jadeite's eyes, he had realized he had showed up at a rather bad time. "Sorry for interrupting," he spoke slowly, "but I have some papers for you. Thetis was going to drop them off to you, but uh," glancing towards Jadeite, he added, "but she asked me to do it."

"Of course," Kunzite smiled. "Are these for Mistress 9?"

"Yes," Helios smiled, "we finally got everything approved. All we need are your signatures, and then I can drop them off at city hall, get them stamped, and we are ready to open the doors to Mistress 9."

"It's about time," Nephrite scoffed, "how much money have we lost now?"

"Too much," Kunzite murmured.

"Once you've signed everything," Helios explained, "just leave them in your office. I'll come pick them up tomorrow."

"Thank you," Kunzite nodded his head. Following Helios outside into the crisp white hallway of the hospital, he turned to the young man. "I need a favor."

"Of course," Helios looked to his boss, "all you need to do is ask."

"I need you to get me something from the CSI crime lab."

Cocking a brow, he asked, "What do you need?"

"I need you to get me Minako's camera."

"You want me to steal back Minako's camera?" Helios was used to the entire 'breaking and entering' in order to get whatever it was Kunzite needed, but it was always paper work, never an actual item. "Don't you think Setsuna would notice that a key piece of her evidence is missing?"

"Not if you replace it with another canon."

"Wait?" Helios shook his head in disbelief. "So, not only are you asking me to break into the CSI crime lab, and steal back Minako's camera. You want me to purchase the same canon model to leave in its place?"

"Yes," Kunzite responded bluntly.

"Okay?" Helios began to rub his temples. "Wouldn't it be easier if we just bought her a new camera?"

"It would," Kunzite nodded his head, "but you see, I not only need the camera itself, I also need the images that are in the camera."

"You need the memory card?"

"Yes."

Taking in a deep breath, Helios nodded his head. "The camera is for Minako, the memory card is for you?" He asked.

"Yes," Kunzite's lips thinned, "is that a problem?"

Was that a rhetorical question? Helios knew his boss well enough to know. He shook his head. "Of course not," he smiled, "I will take care of it."

"Good," Kunzite smiled back. "Oh, and take Gurio with you."

"Gurio?" Helios asked in confusion, "Minako's co-worker?"

"Yup." Before Helios could ask any more questions, Kunzite returned to his brother's room. "Oh," he turned to Helios. "I'll also need it by tomorrow night."

"The camera?"

"Yes." Shutting the door, he left Helios in the hallway to fathom how the hell he was going to get a camera that was no longer in reproduction, break into the crime lab, with Minako's co-worker in toe, and get everything to his boss by tomorrow night.

"Great…" Helios mumbled to himself.

* * *

Gurio had been working long hours for the past few weeks, usually ending with him being the last member of the staff to leave for the night. The security guards first saw him as a nuisance, not use to the sounds of laptop keys clicking away late at night. But after a few days, they soon became use to racquet.

Opening the door to the crime department, one of the security guards peeked their head in, just to check up on the young man. Make sure he was still breathing.

"Calling it a night, Mr. Umino?" The older man called towards him.

"Yes," Gurio raised a hand, "I didn't realize how late it was." Sliding his laptop into his backpack, he made his way towards the door. "Why didn't you tell me it was pass midnight?" He asked jokingly.

"What's the point," the security guard laughed, "you would have just shushed us away like usual."

Placing his hand to his chest, he frowned. "I would never."

Rolling his eyes, the security guard patted Gurio on the back. "Have a good night, Mr. Umino." Once Gurio was out into the hall, and walking towards the elevator, the security guard shut the door to the crime department, and locked it.

"Good night!" Gurio waved as the elevator doors slid shut.

Looking down at his phone, he began to browse through his emails. Spam, that's all he ever seemed to receive these days.

As the elevator doors slid open, he began to step forward, when a shadow stopped him. "Hello, Mr. Umino." Looking up, Gurio's eyes widened in horror. Standing in front of him were both Artemis and Helios. "Well that's rude," Helios glanced towards Artemis with a devious smile, "he doesn't know how to say hello back?"

Out of complete fear, Gurio rushed passed the two, hoping to make a run for it, but Artemis caught him by the strap of his backpack. Trying to pull free, he released the strap that was around his arm, but it was too late. Helios placed a hand to the back of Gurio's neck.

Pulling him back towards them, Gurio began to shake, his mind began to panic. "Now this is how it's going to work," Helios spoke in a cool tone, his voice threatening, "you're either going to come with us willingly, or we're going to gag you, tie you up, and throw you into the trunk." Releasing him, he pushed Gurio forward. Using the tip of his shoe, he kicked at Gurio's feet, causing him to slam onto the ground. "Which is it going to be? The easy way or the hard way?"

Turning, he looked up at the two men. Gurio swallowed hard. "There are security guards here," his voice trembled.

Helios smiled wickedly as he glanced towards Artemis. "It seems you have forgotten, Mr. Umino." He spoke down to Gurio in a condescending tone. "Mr. Shitennou owns this building. The security guards won't do shit." Bending down on one knee, Helios took a hold of his chin, pulling him closer to him. "Your pick, Mr. Umino. Or would you rather we pick for you?"

With his voice still trembling, he looked down at his hands. He hadn't realized how much they were shaking. Looking back up at the two older men, Gurio closed his eyes tightly. "Front or back seat?" He finally asked.

"Good boy," Helios patted the top of Gurio's head. Pulling on his arm, he brought him to his feet. "You'll be in the back seat," Helios explained, "with me." When he felt Gurio begin to tug away, Helios tightened his grip on the young man's arm. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Gurio shook his head, his voice cracking.

"Didn't think so." Releasing Gurio, he pulled his gun out of his holster and placed the barrel against Gurio's lower back. "I've been trained to only shoot in a way that would disarm someone, not really hurt them, but you see I haven't used a gun in quite some time now, so I am a bit rusty." Pushing the barrel further into back, just so he knew Gurio could feel it. "Please don't make me have to use my gun, Mr. Umino, or you might die."

Nodding his head, Gurio began to walk forward as he felt Helios push the barrel into his back. Making his way towards the car, he watched as Artemis opened the back door for him. "Get in," Helios ordered.

As Artemis began the ignition, Gurio finally asked, "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing really," Helios answered, "but it seems my boss has insisted that you come with me."

"Why?"

"The hell if I know," Helios shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways, I have to break into the crime lab, which I know you have no problem getting into, since you and Minako broke in last time."

"Is that why you need me?"

"No," Helios shook his head. "If I had a choice, I'd do it myself. It's always more difficult when you have a pest with you."

"Then why the hell do you need me for?" Gurio snapped.

"First off," Helios tugged on the collar of Gurio's shirt, "you better watch that attitude." Releasing him, Helios pushed him back into his seat. "Secondly, I already told you. I don't know why Mr. Shitennou wants me bringing you, but until then, you're going to shut up and do as I say."

"Can I ask why we're breaking into the crime lab?"

"To get his girlfriend's camera back." Helios crossed his arms and leaned back into the leather seat.

"For the pictures?" Gurio asked.

Raising a brow, Helios nodded his head. "Yeah," he studied the young man, "for the pictures."

The rest of the ride was rather peaceful and quiet, at least for Helios. Gurio continued to sweat profusely as he waited for them to reach their destination. What if they really weren't going to the crime lab, and were actually going to kill him?

As he spotted the Las Vegas crime lab in the distance, his heart began to pound. Was Helios really telling the truth?

Finding a spot where it was pitch black, Artemis parked the sleek black car. Turning off all the lights, he signaled for Helios to exit the car.

"Come on," Helios shoved Gurio out the back door.

"Okay, okay!" Gurio said as he finally got to his feet.

Patting the back of the car, Artemis released the trunk. Reaching inside, Helios pulled out a canon T6i. "Here," he slammed it into Gurio's chest, "don't drop it."

Reaching the front of the building, Helios pulled out a key.

"You have a key to this building?" Gurio asked in shock.

"Yup." Unlocking the door, he shoved Gurio in first. Reaching a second glass door, Gurio could see the floor had two bolt locks on the very top and very bottom of the doors. Helios pressed his hand into a wooden panel, as the panel lifted, it revealed a hidden key pad. Pushing in the code, Gurio watched as the bolt locks retracted, and the doors began to slide open.

"How many times have you broken in here?" Gurio asked.

"Once," Helios pressed the panel again, hiding the security key pad.

"Once?" Gurio asked in confusion.

"Yes, once." Helios rolled his eyes when Gurio's expression didn't change. "It's not breaking and entering if you have a key and code. Now, go inside."

As they made their way down the long hallway, Helios began to peek through the many windows, trying to see if he could find the camera.

"Did the crime lab give you a key?" Gurio finally asked.

"Do you _think_ they gave me a key?" Helios asked.

"No."

"Bingo." Helios pointed towards him, but continued to search through the different rooms.

"Are you looking for the camera?" Gurio asked.

"No," Helios shook his head, his tone sarcastic. "I was looking for a fuck to give. What the hell do you think I'm looking for?"

"Sorry!" Gurio crossed his arms. "I was just asking." As they continued down the hall, he finally shook his head. "Ya'know, we'd probably have better luck looking for the camera in the evidence room, since you know, her camera is considered evidence."

Stopping, Helios looked back at Gurio, and smiled deviously. "I knew there was a good reason not to kill you back there." Swallowing hard at Helios' comment, Gurio followed the older man to the back of the building.

"Evidence room…" Pulling out another key, Helios unlocked the door. "After you," Helios smiled. "Did Minako ever tell you what the case was called?"

"No," Gurio shook his head, "I don't think they ever told her."

As they continued to look through countless racks of boxes, Helios heard a sudden thud. Placing his hand to Gurio's chest, to stop him, Helios placed his finger to his lips. Signaling for Gurio to stay still, Helios peeked around the corner of a large metal shelf. His eyes widened in disbelief. As two male figures began to walk in their direction, Helios pulled on Gurio's arm, and began to run.

"Come on," he whispered towards the young man.

"What's wrong?" Gurio finally asked. "Who did you see?"

"Be quiet." Ducking behind another shelving unit, Helios tugged on Gurio, bringing him down to the ground with him.

"I know it's here," a male voice said bitterly, "where else would they hide a camera?"

Both Gurio and Helios looked to each other in complete shock. Whoever it was Helios saw, it was apparent they were after the same item as them. Helios cursed to himself. This was going to make it much more difficult for them.

Seeing the two shadows growing in size, Helios tugged on Gurio's shirt, and they began to run again. Finding another hiding spot, Helios could see the two figures walking, looking up at the different boxes.

"What was the case called again?" The other male asked.

"Something D-R-M," the male replied.

"DRM," Gurio looked to Helios, "of course. Almost all the victims we've seen so far consisted of Nehelenia's people."

"We need to find that box before they do," Helios said, "but first, I need to call, Mr. Shitennou."

"For what?"

"He needs to know he's not the only one on this case."

"Are those people from DRM, like last time?" Gurio asked. Helios simply shook his head.

Picking up his phone, he waited as the phone continued to ring. "Come on, Kunzite…" Helios bit into his bottom lip. He let out a sigh of relief as he heard his boss's groggy voice.

"Helios?" Kunzite answered. It was clear he was asleep.

"I'm sorry for bothering you so late at night, Mr. Shitennou, but it seems we have a problem." Helios tried to keep his voice low and even.

"Why are you whispering?"

"There's someone else here," Helios explained, "and they're after the camera as well."

Sitting up in his bed, Kunzite's voice deepened. He was awake. "Who?" He asked.

"Diamond…"

* * *

 **apigrabbit** : and the plot thickens! Ψ(｀▽´)Ψ

I got a huge push of inspiration (is that the expression?). It's definitely longer than my last two chapters, so hopefully this means I'm finally getting back into my groove. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Until the next chapter, happy readings, everyone! ｡◕‿◕｡


	28. Discontinued x Revised

**Meaningless Love**

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has followed Meaningless Love, I appreciate all the feedback. Unfortunately, I have chosen to discontinue "Meaningless Love" and revise the entire story and re-post it under the new title, "War of Hearts."

I hope you all continue to follow this story under its new title.

Thank you - **apigrabbit**


End file.
